Bone And Away
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 , Dive into the secret side of Summer Bay's hottest residents.
1. Chapter 1

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **I have finally written a Home And Away story, I am so sorry it has taken me this long.**

 **Also Hello to anyone coming from my More Than Neighbours story, it's great you could make it.**

 **This story has been requested so much and I have definitely been feeling the pressure to get it right.**

 **So please let me know what you think of it and if you have any requests for future chapters.**

It was a bright sunny morning in the town of Summer Bay, the birds were chirping, the waves were crashing on the beach and VJ, like most mornings, was hunting for cock.

Now young VJ wouldn't call himself a slut, he just enjoyed cock, daily and from…anyone.

Now young VJ wouldn't call himself a big slut, he just liked cock on a daily basis, was there anything wrong with that?

' _Wow, maybe I am a big slut'_ VJ thought to himself as he walked along the beach, the waves just lapping at his bare ankles.

' _Oh well'_ VJ smiled to himself.

VJ was so busy looking at the waves and lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear someone running up behind him until they tapped him on the shoulder.

VJ jumped and turned around.

'Jeez, Ash, you scared the shit out of me' VJ laughed.

'Sorry' Ash smiled.

Ash, or Martin Ashford, was shirtless and wore only a tight fitting pair of board shorts.

'What's up?' VJ asked as he continued walking with Ash now walking with him.

'Ah, nothing much really just thought I'd come out for a…ah…surf or something' Ash thought up a lie as to why he went to VJ.

'Where's your surfboard?' VJ asked with a smile.

Ash thought for a moment before responding, 'I…ah…left it at home' Ash lied badly.

'Of course' VJ smiled like he believed Ash.

VJ knew why Ash had sought him out, and he was surprised Ash even had to make up a lie as to why.

Even though VJ had many men under his belt already, most of the hottest residents of Summer Bay had yet succumbed to his charm.

But that's not to say that all of them hadn't.

' _There was Nate and then there was Matt, Heath, yes, Heath visited me a lot, oh and of course Casey, still so sad he died when he was just learning how to be on the bottom. Damn, I'm still upset I never got to Brax before he left, oh well, maybe he'll come back one day. At least I got Kyle before he went to jail but he wasn't really part of the whole river boy's thing. Well at least I still have a chance to get all the Morgan's before any of them leave, I mean Mason found me the very first day he was here, and many times since then'_ VJ listed off the names in his head.

' _It will be nice to add Ash to that list'_ VJ thought before re-focusing on the situation at hand.

'Well I was just about to make my way to the end of the beach, you know the spot with all those secluded sand dunes where no one really goes' VJ said, changing his original plans of going to the Diner for lunch.

'Oh right, yeah, maybe I better come along and…ah…make sure there are…ah…no…bad…people there' Ash said trying to come up with a reason to follow VJ.

The pair chatted casually as they walked to the spot and like VJ said, when they got there it was empty of people.

'So, here we are' Ash said awkwardly.

'You know, Ash, when you want to fuck me you can just ask' VJ grinned.

'Yeah but I-' Ash started but was cut off by VJ pressing his lips against his own.

Ash wrapped his arms around VJ's body and pulled him tightly against his own.

VJ's shirt rubbed against Ash's bare chest.

Ash moved his hands down VJ's back before grasping the bottom of his shirt and pulling it off.

The pair broke the kiss for a moment as the shirt passed their lips but they were quickly pressed together again.

Ash grasped onto VJ's ass and squeezed each cheek.

VJ moaned into the kiss.

Ash gripped onto the waistband of VJ's shorts and tugged them down.

VJ's cock sprung out and slapped against Ash's bulge.

'No underwear?' Ash questioned, breaking the kiss.

'Well I'm normally out of them more than I am in them so I don't bother anymore' VJ smiled.

Ash was quickly falling in love with VJ's boyish charm.

' _He's like this with everyone, I'm just here for a fuck'_ Ash told himself in his mind.

Ash didn't want to fall any further in love with VJ so he quickly turned him around and pushed him down onto the sand.

' _This is just a fuck, nothing more, just a fuck'_ Ash told himself in his head.

Like he'd done it a million times before, VJ grabbed his shorts and laid them underneath his crown jewels so they were protected from all the sand.

This wasn't the first time VJ had been pushed down into the sand.

Ash wasted no time in stripping out of his board shorts and getting onto his knees behind VJ.

'Umm…do I need…ah…lube or a…condom?' Ash asked.

'No need' VJ replied.

' _Oh my god, I love him'_ Ash thought to himself.

Ash didn't know why he was having these feelings.

' _What is wrong with me, I'm just here for a fuck, why do I care about him?'_ Ash's mind was racing.

I mean Ash had known VJ for a while now and he had no romantic feelings for him, but seeing VJ like this now had changed everything.

' _His smile and that laugh and those…lips'_ Ash lost focus thinking about VJ.

' _No, stop Ash. You're in love with Kat, she's being difficult so you're here for a fuck. Ash, you're taking your romantic feelings for Kat that she isn't accepting right now and putting them to closest person to you, which is VJ, that's all'_ Ash told himself.

Ash shook his head and re-focused.

Ash bent down and out his hands into the sand on either side of VJ and lined up his cock with his hole.

Ash slammed his body down onto VJ causing his cock to slide deeply into his ass.

VJ moaned and threw his head back at the very familiar feeling of cock filling his ass.

Once VJ's still fairly tight ass enveloped Ash's cock, his mind cleared and he was able to focus on fucking VJ.

Ash pounded VJ into the sand.

Ash's nine inch cut cock slammed completely into VJ with every thrust.

'AH OH AH OH AH OH' VJ moaned each time Ash thrust into him.

'AH FUCK…WHY DID I…FUCK…WAIT THIS LONG…SHIT…TO FUCK…ARGH…YOU' Ash grunted out each time he was balls deep in VJ.

It had already been a few days since Ash had last blown his load and he was surprised he had lasted this long, but he wasn't going to last much longer.

A few moments later Ash felt his balls start to tighten.

Ash quickly pulled out of VJ and with one hand, flipped him onto his back.

Ash stepped over VJ who had already opened his mouth and closed his eyes.

Ash kneeled down and basically sat on VJ's chest as he aggressively stroked his cock.

VJ stuck his tongue out.

'FUCK IM GONNA…GET READY…OH FUCK…YES…FUCKKKKK' Ash yelled loudly as he unloaded all over VJ's face and into his waiting mouth.

Cum splattered against VJ's face, mouth, hair, and even onto sand around his head.

Ash collapsed onto the sand next to VJ, the sand clung the sweat on his back.

VJ swallowed what was in his mouth and licked his lips.

'I fucking love you' Ash said reaching over and wiping a spot of cum from the corner of VJ's eye with his finger.

' _Shit, why did I say that? Maybe he didn't take it the way I meant it'_ Ash scolded himself.

'I know dude, that's what they all say' VJ smiled not realising that Ash actually meant it.

But you couldn't blame VJ for not realising, because at this point Ash didn't even know that he really did mean it.

'So, Ash, why have you only now come to see me?' VJ asked once the pair had gotten their breath back.

'Well I never really had a need for it, the girls practically threw themselves at me the day I came to town. But since things with me and Kat have been getting serious I haven't had a need for anyone else. But lately she's been a real pain and she thinks there's something going on between Tori and me so she hasn't been putting out. And since all the girls in town know I'm dating a cop, none of them are interested in me anymore. So I came to you' Ash explained.

'Well I'm happy to help you out anytime' VJ said biting his bottom lip as he grabbed Ash's now soft cock.

'Glad to hear it' Ash smiled a genuine smile.

'One more question, just for fun, how did you find out about me?' VJ asked curiously.

'Nate, when Billie was in the hospital I saw Nate a lot and one night when he came in to check on Billie, she was asleep, he saw that I had a hard-on in my shorts, since I was spending so long at the hospital it had been days since I got release. Anyway he told me that if I ever needed it taken care of to go and find you' Ash explained.

VJ smiled, he was getting a reputation.

And he loved it.

'VJ the Summer Bay slut' VJ laughed.

'Maybe I should get some business cards made up' VJ joked.

'You're better than that' Ash smiled.

'What, are you thinking bus ads?' VJ laughed, not realising that Ash actually thought more of him than a slut.

Ash laughed awkwardly but didn't say anything.

'Well I can't exactly go back into town with a cum covered face, I don't think mum would like to see me like this, so I'm going for a dip, wanna join me?' VJ asked standing up and reaching his hand out for Ash to take.

'Why not' Ash agreed taking VJ's hand.

The pair ran to the water together and dived in.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Again I'm sorry it has taken me this long to write but I finally did it, what really pushed me to write it was the support from all the reviews, I really appreciate it.**

 **If you have any requests for this brand new story please let me know, I would love to hear from you.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **This chapter was requested by a review, so thank you to that person and I hope you enjoy.**

VJ and Ash messed around in the water for what must have been at least an hour.

There was a lot of splashing and shoving and an awkward moment where VJ tried to suck Ash's dick underwater, which ended with VJ having a mouthful of seawater.

Ash couldn't help but stare at VJ as he paddled around in the water.

Ash nearly fainted when VJ burst out of the water and flung his head back causing his hair to perfectly flip over his head with a stream of water trailing behind it.

Soon after that, VJ and Ash waded back to the beach and their pile of clothes.

'I'm starving' VJ said as he pulled on his shirt and shorts.

'Me too, do you wanna grab a bite at Salt?' Ash asked while putting on his board shorts.

VJ was surprised. Usually after someone fucks him they leave straight away, no one has ever asked to join him for lunch.

'Umm…yeah sure that'd be great' VJ replied.

VJ and Ash walked back down the beach and up to the car park.

The pair washed off the dry sand that was stuck to their feet at the tap before Ash went to his car and grabbed his wallet, phone, a shirt and a pair of thongs.

VJ already had his phone and wallet in his pocket and his thongs were by the tap where he left them before he started his walk along the beach.

Ash and VJ walked up to the counter of Salt where Brody Morgan was serving customers.

While they waited in the small line they decided what they wanted.

'I reckon I could go for a pizza, but I never finish all of it' VJ suggested.

'Yeah cool, get one to share?' Ash asked.

'Yeah' VJ replied.

'What can I get you?' Brody asked when Ash and VJ reached the counter.

'Ah…could we please get a thick crust meat lover's pizza with extra sausage' Ash said.

'Sure, anything else?' Brody replied.

'That's all thanks' Ash smiled.

When Brody told them the price both Ash and VJ reached for their wallets.

'Don't worry, I got it' Ash said, handing Brody his card.

'You didn't have too' VJ said wondering why Ash was being so nice.

'No trouble' Ash muttered.

Once the pair had found a booth and were waiting for their pizza, Ash went back to the counter to get them both drinks.

VJ protested and insisted he would pay for the drinks but Ash was already walking to the counter.

'Hey man' Mason said to VJ, sliding into the seat next to him.

'Oh…hey' VJ replied.

'Are you busy, cause I really need to bust a nut right now' Mason stated, grabbing his bulge under the table.

'Umm…yeah, sorry I was just about to have lunch' VJ replied.

'After' Mason suggested.

'Yeah sure' VJ said.

'Great' Mason said sliding out of the seat and walking to the counter.

Mason and Ash passed each other on the way and the pair nodded politely to one another.

Ash placed one of the two drinks in his hand down in front of VJ and held onto the other as he slid into his seat next to VJ.

'Thank you, but you really didn't have too' VJ thanked Ash.

'It was the least I could do after you helped me out' Ash replied.

'You do know I'm free, you don't have to take me shopping on Rodeo Drive' VJ laughed.

Ash smiled even though he didn't understand VJ's reference.

'I was probably going to come get a pizza here anyway, so it wasn't like I paid for anything I wasn't already going to' Ash explained.

VJ nodded but he wasn't looking at Ash.

Ash looked to where VJ was looking and saw Mason walking away from behind the counter.

'I have to go to the bathroom' VJ excused himself and shuffled out of his seat.

'Umm…yeah…ok' Ash said.

VJ walked away and Ash turned his focus to his drink.

VJ walked towards the bathroom but before he entered he turned and headed to the storeroom behind the counter.

Brody didn't react since he knew Mason and VJ like to fuck.

VJ opened the door to the storeroom and walked in, Mason was already in there, naked.

'What took you so long?' Mason grinned, giving his hard cock a stroke.

'I thought we were going to do this later' VJ said.

'I couldn't exactly go through my whole shift with this' Mason said, grasping his cock and slapping it on the palm of his other hand.

'Well I'm about to have lunch with Ash, so let's make it quick' VJ replied, shutting the door behind him.

'Always is with you' Mason grinned.

VJ couldn't tell if Mason meant that as a compliment to his attractiveness, or an insult to how easy he was.

VJ shrugged and made his way over to Mason.

VJ started to bend over a stack of boxes before Mason grabbed his shoulder.

'So you just assumed it has already been sucked' Mason said.

'Well no…but I don't have a lot of time' VJ replied.

'Then you better start sucking' Mason said.

VJ knew Mason wasn't meaning to be so dominant, he was just a horny guy, and so was VJ after all.

VJ turned to face Mason and dropped to his knees.

Mason's seven and a half inch cut cock hung in the air, begging to be sucked.

A drip of pre-cum had formed at the tip of his cock that was close to dripping off.

VJ bent his head back and moved under Mason's cock.

VJ stuck his tongue out and licked from the bottom of Mason's shaft to the very top catching the drop of pre-cum on his tongue.

Mason grabbed a fistful of VJ's long hair and pushed him down onto his cock.

VJ swallowed Mason's cock like he had done many times before.

Mason grunted and started thrusting his hips forward, fucking VJ's mouth.

Every now and then VJ would choke or gag but he managed to keep everything down.

It's not like he had much of a choice anyway, Mason never stopped to let him get his breath back, so VJ had to keep sucking.

Not that VJ wanted to stop anyway, he loved sucking cock, and he loved sucking Mason's cock and he loved it when he got his throat fucked.

VJ's cock was painfully hard in his shorts.

VJ rarely had anyone finish him off after he finished them off and Mason was no exception.

Not that VJ blamed them or anything, all these guys wanted was a fuck and he knew that, he was happy to provide that.

But that didn't stop his rock hard cock from dripping pre-cum like crazy.

After a few minutes, Mason was ready to fuck VJ.

'Bend over' Mason muttered, letting go of VJ's hair.

VJ stood up and flicked his head to the left to straighten up his hair.

VJ turned around and bent over the stack of boxes that read stuffed mushrooms on the side.

Mason grabbed the waistband of VJ's shorts and aggressively pulled them down.

VJ's bare ass was pointing straight at Mason's cock.

Mason grasped the base of his cock and slapped VJ's ass with it a couple of times.

Mason slid his cock head down VJ's ass and back up, pushing forward slightly each time it passed his hole.

VJ let loose a small moan each time Mason's cock head brushed past his hole.

Mason stopped his cock at VJ's hole and pushed forward as hard and as fast as he could.

Luckily the boxes were against the wall because the stack would have fallen over from the force if they weren't.

'ARGH FUCK' VJ grunted loudly, throwing his head back.

'HUUUU…HAAAAA' Mason breathed in and out deeply through gritted teeth.

Mason grabbed a fistful of VJ's hair with his right hand and pulled his head back.

VJ gritted his teeth as Mason started pounding his hole.

'FUCK…YES…THIS IS WHAT I NEEDED' Mason grunted and groaned.

'AH AH AH AH AH' was all VJ could moan with his head pulled back.

Meanwhile in the dining room Brody had brought the pizza over to the table.

Ash looked over to the bathroom to see if VJ was coming back but he was nowhere in sight.

Ash slid out of the booth and made his way over to the men's room.

Ash walked inside but saw all the stall doors were open and there was no one at the urinals.

Ash walked back out very confused.

'Hey…ah…Brody, did you happen to see where VJ went?' Ash asked Brody at the counter.

'Wow, he is popular isn't he, he's out back in the storeroom' Brody replied.

'Do you mind if I?' Ash asked, stepping around the side of the counter and gesturing towards the storeroom.

'Yeah sure, but can you tell Mason to clean up any cum that spills on the floor, because last time I had too' Brody asked.

Ash was confused, what was VJ even doing back there?

Ash opened the door to the storeroom and was shocked at what he saw.

VJ was bent over a pile of boxes and was being aggressively fucked by Mason.

Ash didn't know why but he really wanted to deck Mason and take VJ out of there, but he didn't.

It was a few moments before Mason and VJ even realised Ash was there.

'Oh hey, If you wait a minute you can have him when I'm done' Brody said casually.

'No…no that's…ah…okay, I'll…ah…see you…see you later VJ' Ash said, bumping into the door as he backed out of the room.

'What about lunch, I'll be out in a minute' VJ called out, but Ash was already gone.

Ash knew VJ was the town bike but seeing him getting fucked so soon after he had already fucked him was just a shock.

Ash still couldn't figure out why he cared.

Mason had slowed down his fucking and let go of VJ's hair when he saw Ash but once Ash had gone Mason continued his assault on VJ's ass.

VJ moaned and grunted from the intense pleasure of Mason fucking him but all he could think about was Ash's face when he walked into the room, Ash looked upset and shocked but VJ couldn't figure out why.

VJ thought Ash knew that he fucked around liked this, that was the whole reason he had come to him in the first place.

VJ pushed the thought to the back of his mind and focused on Mason.

Mason's thrusts were slowly becoming erratic and sweat was beading on his forehead.

Mason quickly pulled out of VJ and pushed him down to the floor.

VJ turned around and kneeled in front of Mason.

Mason's face was twisted in pleasure and his mouth had formed a giant 'O' shape.

Mason furiously stroked his cock.

Mason's legs were rigid and his back was arched, sweat was now dripping from his forehead and his hand was a blur.

VJ rested his head back against the boxes and closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

A moment later Mason erupted.

'FUCK I'M GONNA CUMMMM' Mason grunted loudly.

Mason's cock fired huge ropes of cum over VJ's face, open mouth, hair and the boxes behind his head.

'ARGHHHH FUCKKKK YESSSSS' Mason grunted.

Mason's hips bucked forward on their own, his cock entering VJ's open mouth.

VJ swallowed the last few drops of cum straight from the source.

Mason's cock jerked in VJ's mouth for a moment before slowly softening and falling out.

Mason breathed deeply and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

VJ licked his lips.

Mason moved to the spot where he had left his clothes and started re-dressing himself.

Once he was dressed again Mason walked over to the door of the storeroom.

Mason grabbed a cloth that was hanging on a hook by the door and threw it to VJ.

'Thanks man' Mason said before walking out of the storeroom.

A few moments later a now clean-faced VJ walked out of the storeroom.

VJ looked over to where he and Ash were sitting and saw a whole pizza and two drinks, but no Ash.

'Hey Brody, did you see where Ash went?' VJ asked Brody who was still behind the counter.

'Umm…yeah, he left when he came out of the storeroom' Brody replied.

'Oh, right' VJ said.

'Thanks' VJ muttered.

'No worries' Brody replied.

VJ started to walk out from behind the counter when Mason slapped him on the ass as he walked passed.

Mason smiled and cheekily stuck his tongue out.

VJ smiled and continued walking.

VJ walked back to the booth where he and Ash had sat earlier and looked down at the empty spot.

'What is going on with him today?' VJ asked himself.

Not wanting to let the pizza go to waste, VJ sat down and started eating.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thank you again to the person who suggested VJ getting fucked roughly by Mason, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please keep giving me suggestions and feedback for future chapters, I would absolutely love to hear from you.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **This chapter was sort of requested by a review, I had already planned this chapter before I saw the review so it's good someone wants to read it.**

It had been a few days since Ash had walked in on Mason fucking VJ and ran out, and VJ hadn't seen Ash since.

VJ tried texting him later that night but there was no response, so he decided to just give him some space.

It was another sunny day in Summer Bay and VJ was hanging out at the Diner.

He was dressed in a short pair of salmon coloured shorts, a light blue singlet and thongs.

'Hey slut' someone had whispered in VJ's ear from behind him.

VJ jumped a little and turned to see who had come up behind him.

'Oh Nate, hey' VJ said to Dr. Nate Cooper.

VJ knew that Nate was being playful and didn't mean slut in a bad way.

Nate moved around VJ and took a seat next to him at the table.

'I have to be at work in 30 minutes so do you want your throat fucked for 29?' Nate questioned, with a smile.

'Can you please keep it down, my mother is just over there' VJ said, looking around to see if anyone had heard Nate.

VJ usually didn't mind if guys knew he was available for a root but not while his mother and Irene were so close.

'Sorry, I forgot Leah doesn't know you are a massive cock slut' Nate said softening his voice.

'And I would like to keep it that way' VJ muttered.

'I now have to be at work in 29 minutes so let's go' Nate said.

VJ never actually said yes but Nate just assumed he'd want it anyway, which VJ did.

VJ stood up from the table and followed Nate to the bathroom.

There was only one person in there, a man using the urinal.

Nate made it obvious he was leading VJ into the last stall.

The man definitely noticed and made a mental note to find that kid another day before washing his hands and leaving the bathroom.

VJ shut the toilet lid and sat down on it.

Nate closed the stall door and locked it before turning to VJ.

VJ took over and started un-doing Nate's belt and jeans.

VJ pulled down Nate's jeans leaving him in a pair of grey boxer briefs.

Nate's cock was already rock hard and straining against the fabric.

VJ planted his mouth on the head of Nate's cock and started sucking it through the fabric.

Nate's cock instinctively jerked causing pre-cum to drip from the end.

Nate's pre-cum made a small wet patch in his underwear which was quickly cleaned up by VJ's tongue.

Nate moaned a little before bucking his hips forward.

VJ jumped back, getting the message it was time to move on.

VJ reached his hands forward and tugged down Nate's underwear.

Nate's cock sprung forward, bouncing a couple of times before stopping and pointing at VJ's face.

Sitting on the toilet and bending forward was getting uncomfortable for VJ so he slid off of the toilet and onto his knees.

Nate looked at his watch and saw he had to be back at work in 21 minutes.

Nate grabbed a fistful of VJ's long hair and pulled VJ's mouth to his cock.

VJ opened his mouth as Nate thrust his cock completely into VJ's throat.

VJ slightly gagged but Nate didn't stop.

Nate put both of his hands on the back of VJ's head and thrust his hips forward as he pulled VJ's head down.

Nate's balls were slapping against VJ's chin with every thrust.

VJ found it easier to just let Nate do all the work.

When Nate first started fucking VJ's throat VJ found it very hard to breathe and often coughed and gagged.

But Nate had now done it so many times that VJ could handle having very little breath, and gagging was a rare occasion.

'Fuck yes, how did I survive without you for so long?' Nate grunted.

VJ could only moan on Nate's cock in response.

VJ loved hearing that these guys genuinely appreciated him, even though most of them just saw him as a hole for use.

'Fuck fuck fuck' Nate grunted with each thrust forward.

Sweat was forming on Nate's forehead as his chest rose and fell quickly.

VJ's cock was painfully hard in his tight shorts and he couldn't do anything about it.

VJ had once tried to jack off while blowing Nate but he was met with a light slap on the face.

Nate had muttered an apology after but VJ had actually found it quite hot.

So VJ's cock was left hard in his shorts, dripping pre-cum.

It had been about a week since Nate had last cum, since he now only uses VJ to cum, and he was ready blow his load.

Nate thrust VJ's head down three more times before keeping his head down as his cock erupted.

'Fuuuuuuuuck' Nate grunted loudly as his cum shot straight down VJ's throat.

Nate wanted to be louder but if the diners heard screaming then it was likely that Leah or Irene would come in to see what was happening.

Nate didn't care if they knew VJ was a slut but he was scared of Leah seeing him use VJ like that.

Nate kept his cock deeply planted in VJ's throat for a few moments before VJ started having trouble breathing.

VJ was getting close to gagging but he didn't pull away.

Nate could feel VJ's mouth moving around trying to dislodge the cock blocking his airways, so he pulled out.

Nate's cock was shining with a sheen of spit from VJ's mouth.

'Clean it' Nate stated.

VJ didn't even get his breath back before he started sucking on Nate's cock again.

VJ sucked off all the excess spit from Nate's cock until it was just slightly coated in spit.

VJ reached over to his left and pulled off a piece of toilet paper from the roll and started drying Nate's cock.

VJ reached behind him and pushed the toilet paper under the lid and into the toilet.

Nate stood and waited while VJ pulled up his underwear, jeans and did up his zipper, button and belt.

Nate looked at his watch once more.

'And look at that, I have 5 minutes to get back to work, thanks slut' Nate said, turning around, unlocking and opening stall door.

Once the stall door was open Nate was met with a line of three guys standing by the stall.

'Looks like you have a busy day ahead' Nate said turning back to VJ.

'He's all yours guys' Nate said, leaving the bathroom.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Nate will fuck VJ in a chapter in the future but since the first two chapters of this story were VJ getting fucked I wanted to do something a little different for this one.**

 **Please keep your awesome suggestions coming, I have been working my way through the ones I have already received and would love some more.**

 **Feel free to let me know if you did or didn't like something in a review or if you want to discuss things further you can PM me.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **This chapter was requested by a review, I hope you enjoy.**

Ash just had too many conflicting feelings when it came to VJ so he thought it would be best to avoid him completely.

It had been a few days now since he had seen Mason fucking VJ, but on this particular sunny day in Summer Bay, he really wanted to go to the Diner for lunch.

He figured it was stupid to stop doing things he enjoyed just in case he ran into VJ, so Ash made his way to the Diner.

Ash was wearing a tight fitting white T-shirt, jeans and sandshoes.

As he walked into the Diner his eyes quickly scanned the room for VJ.

Not that it mattered to Ash if he was there, he wasn't, which Ash was secretly happy about.

Ash ordered and collected his food and sat down at a table in the back corner of the Diner away from the busy queue of people waiting for their orders.

While he ate he noticed a steady stream of men coming and going from the bathroom.

The next time he saw someone go in, he timed how long they were in there on his phone.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

3 minutes.

Another man walks in.

4 minutes.

5 minutes.

6 minutes.

7 minutes.

Two Summer Bay High School students walk in.

8 minutes.

9 minutes.

Another man walks in.

10 minutes.

11 minutes.

12 minutes.

13 minutes.

14 minutes.

15 minutes.

Another man walks in.

Ash stopped counting after that.

He finished the rest of his sandwich and drunk his coffee before standing up and making his way over to the bathroom, curious to see what was holding people up in there.

Ash opened the door and saw a group of about 15 men crowded around the last stall.

When he looked closer he was very surprised to see that most of the men had their dicks out and were stroking them.

Ash pushed his way through the people to get to the front and arrived just in time to see the man he had timed going into the bathroom unload over VJ's face.

Ash stopped in his tracks, his mouth hung open.

VJ was on his knees wearing nothing but his underwear, there was more cum visible than skin and his hair was so slicked back with cum that it looked like he was wearing a whole bottle of hair gel.

Cum was splattered against the stall walls and on the floor around VJ.

Once the man had wiped the last few drops of cum from the tip of his cock on VJ's bottom lip he moved out of the way.

VJ swallowed what was in his mouth and started looking for the next guy, but instead he saw Ash.

'Ash' VJ said.

Ash looked at VJ who only had one eye open, the other was covered in cum.

Ash looked down at the floor and turned away, leaving the bathroom.

Ash half walked half jogged towards the exit.

Just as Ash jogged out the doors he banged straight into Brody, knocking him over.

'Sor…sorry' Ash said, reaching out his hand for Brody to take, which he did.

'No problem' Brody replied, wiping the dust off the back of his jeans.

'What's the hurry?' Brody asked.

Ash didn't mean to snap but it had been a very stressful few days with Kat and his conflicting feelings about VJ.

'It's none of your business, alright' Ash snapped.

'Oh, listen I'm sorry man, anything you want to talk about?' Brody offered.

'I SAID BACK OFF' Ash yelled, grabbing the neck hole of Brody's shirt, twisting it and pushing him away.

Brody tripped over his own feet and fell hard on his ass.

The moment Brody fell Ash's stomach dropped.

It looked as though Ash was about to help him up but he turned and jogged away.

'What was that about?' Leah asked, helping Brody up.

She had heard Ash yell and went to see what was wrong.

'I've got no idea' Brody replied.

'Oh you're bleeding' Leah said, noticing a small scrape on Brody's elbow.

'What, oh, I'll go clean up in the bathroom' Brody said.

Brody made his way to the bathroom to clean his elbow but did not expect to see what he saw.

Making his way past a couple of people, Brody cleaned up his arm at the sink.

Brody had to admit the whole scene going on in the bathroom was hot but he just wasn't into that anonymous kind of sex.

Even though once his arm was cleaned you couldn't even tell where the scrape was, Leah still insisted on putting a Band-Aid on him.

Brody thanked Leah and bought a coffee, which was the reason he came to the Diner in the first place.

At the Morgan's house, Mason was laying on the couch playing with his phone when Brody walked in.

'Hey' Mason said without looking up.

'Hey' Brody replied.

Brody moved to the lounge and picked up Mason's legs and put them on the floor so he could sit down.

Mason put his feet back up but instead of the lounge they were now resting on Brody's lap.

Brody used his finger to draw swirls on Mason's bare leg, he was wearing shorts.

The pair chatted casually for a while until Mason noticed the band-aid on Brody's arm.

'What's that?' Mason asked, pointing to the band-aid.

'What, oh, Ash pushed me at the Diner and I fell, no big deal' Brody explained.

'What?' Mason said quickly, sitting up.

'Why did he push you?' Mason asked.

'I don't know' Brody replied.

Brody spent the next couple of minutes explaining what had happened, how Ash got angry and pushed him, how he saw VJ getting his face loaded with cum and how Leah gave him a band-aid.

Mason thought about what Brody had told him and thought back to a few days ago when Ash had seen him fucking VJ, Ash looked shocked and upset and today it seemed he was in a bad mood at the Diner which was where VJ is now.

It was a long shot, but Mason thought he knew what had caused Ash's bad mood.

'I gotta go' Mason said, getting up from the lounge.

'Where?' Brody questioned.

'Just a walk, I've been cooped up inside all day, might go to the beach' Mason lied.

'Ok' Brody responded.

Mason made his way to Ash's house and knocked on the door.

A few moments later Ash opened the door.

'Hey Ash, do you mind if I come in?' Mason asked.

'Umm…I guess' Ash replied confused.

Ash stepped aside and allowed Mason to walk past him into the house.

Mason sat down on the lounge and Ash sat on the chair.

'So…ah…what's up?' Ash asked.

'Sorry one sec' Mason said, taking out his phone and acting like he was reading a text.

'It's Jason' Mason muttered as he started his phones recorder.

Mason put his phone face down on the lounge next to him before looking back to Ash.

'I know your secret' Mason said.

'What are you talking about' Ash replied.

'You are in love with VJ' Mason smiled.

'What the fuck, no I'm not' Ash said, standing up defensively.

'Ash it's okay, I'm not gonna tell anyone' Mason said.

'Because there is nothing to tell' Ash said through gritted teeth.

'Well that's funny because VJ told me that he loved you' Mason lied.

This got Ash's attention.

'He did?' Ash said hopefully.

'Yeah' Mason replied.

Ash shook his head, 'I don't care, I don't love him' Ash said, his face returning to a frown.

'Ash, I'm not going to tell anyone, you just need to say it out loud' Mason said, sitting on the edge of the lounge.

Ash couldn't hold back the words any longer, the words he wouldn't let himself say out loud, the words that would ultimately change his life forever.

'FUCK, fine, I am in love with VJ' Ash yelled.

Ash said it, he actually said it out loud. All those confusing feelings finally sorted themselves out once he actually said the words.

'I'm in love with VJ' Ash said quietly to himself.

'Wow, that was too easy' Mason smiled, grabbing his phone.

'What?' Ash questioned, looking over to where Mason was still sitting.

Mason fiddled with his phone for a moment before responding.

'I have never spoken to VJ about you before and unless you want me to hit send on this recording I just took from you, you will do what I say' Mason grinned.

Mason didn't care that he was being mean, Ash hurt his brother and now he was going to hurt Ash.

'Mason, I…I trusted you, you said you weren't going to tell anyone' Ash said, feeling betrayed.

'And I won't, as long as you do what I say' Mason explained.

Ash couldn't believe that just happened, how could he have been so stupid to tell Mason that he loved VJ.

'Fuck, what do you want?' Ash spat at Mason.

'So many things, but let's start with you getting on your knees and sucking my cock' Mason said smugly.

'What the fuck, no way' Ash protested.

'Have it your way' Mason said, making a big deal fiddling with his phone.

'WAIT' Ash said, making a grab for the phone in Mason's hand.

Mason quickly evaded Ash's grab and put his finger to the phone screen.

'I can hit send quicker than you can reach me, do you really want to risk it?' Mason threatened.

Ash didn't know what to do, he couldn't risk VJ finding out that he was in love with him.

There was no other choice.

Ash slowly dropped to his knees.

'Good choice' Mason grinned.

'Wasn't really a choice' Ash grunted.

Mason just smiled in response.

'Take my dick out' Mason ordered.

'Why are you doing this?' Ash asked angrily.

'Please hold all questions until the end of the session' Mason said in a mock official voice.

'Maso…' Ash started but was interrupted by Mason putting his finger to his lips.

'If you speak one more word other than yes, I will hit send, and to show you I'm serious' Mason started but paused for a second to tap on his phone, 'I just sent Brody the recording' Mason finished by showing the screen of his phone to Ash.

The screen clearly showed a voice recording had just been sent to Brody.

Ash was shocked, he couldn't believe Mason actually just did that, he wanted to yell and punch something but he used all his strength to keep quiet.

'Now, take out my dick, and do not make me ask again' Mason threatened.

Ash knew there was nothing he could do, even if he could get to Mason before he could send it to VJ, someone else had the recording now and if Brody saw that he had hurt Mason than Brody would make sure everyone knew his secret.

Ash shuffled over to where Mason was now standing.

Ash reached his hands up and grasped onto the waistband of Mason's shorts.

Ash pulled them down quickly, leaving Brody in his underwear.

'I don't know what to do' Ash said.

Mason immediately brought down his hand onto Ash's face slapping him hard leaving a bright red hand print.

Ash's face stung but he didn't react any further than wincing slightly.

'I don't know how clearer I could have made no talking apart from yes sound to you' Mason scolded.

'Suck my cock, like you would want yours sucked' Mason said.

'Yes' Ash spat at Mason.

'Finally' Mason replied.

Ash thought about how Kat would suck his cock but all he could picture in his mind was VJ.

VJ on the beach, VJ in the ocean, VJ at lunch, VJ.

Ash decided to stop thinking and just do whatever came to him.

Ash grabbed onto the sizeable bulge in Mason's underwear and squeezed lightly on it.

Ash gently stroked Mason's cock through the fabric of his underwear.

' _Ok, this isn't so bad, just like stroking my own'_ Ash told himself in his mind.

'Take it out' Mason ordered.

'Yes' Ash said immediately.

Ash grabbed onto the waistband of Mason's underwear and pulled them down slowly.

Mason's cock was pulled down by the waistband of his underwear but once they passed over the tip of his cock it flung back up.

Mason's cock bobbed in the air for a moment before stopping.

Ash looked at Mason's cock hanging in the air, it was pointing straight at his face.

Ash had a flashback to years earlier when a woman sucking his dick had been playing with his balls at the same time.

Ash quickly plucked up Mason's balls in his left hand.

Mason let loose a small moan.

' _I can do this, I can do this'_ Ash psyched himself up.

Ash leaned forward and pressed his lips to the very tip of Mason's cock.

Mason didn't want to wait any longer and he also didn't want to make this easy on Ash, so he grabbed the back of Ash's head and slammed his cock completely down Ash's throat.

Ash's eyes widened, he choked and gagged and tried to pull away but Mason held him down on his cock.

Ash was stronger than Mason but not on his knees.

Before Ash could struggle any more, Mason started thrusting his hips backwards and forwards.

Ash gagged each time Mason's cock entered his throat.

All Ash wanted to do was bite off Mason's cock but even though that would work for now there would be major consequences and besides he would probably choke to death if Mason's cock went down his throat and stayed there.

'FUCK…YOU HAVE TIGHT THROAT…TIGHTER THAN YOUR LTTLE SLUT BOYFRIEND VJ' Mason grunted loudly.

Even if Ash wanted to respond he couldn't.

Tears were forming in Ash's eyes and his face was turning red.

Mason was young and strong and had no intention of slowing down until he was done.

With everything happening, Ash didn't even realise his own cock was painfully hard in his jeans.

After what seemed like an eternity for Ash, Mason was starting to slow down.

Sweat was dripping from both of the boys foreheads.

'FUCK…I'M GONNA…CUM…GET…ARGH…READY' Mason grunted loudly with each thrust into Ash.

'MRR' was all Ash could grunt in response with Mason's cock in his throat.

Suddenly Mason pulled out of Ash's throat completely and started stroking his cock furiously.

Mason's back was arched and his toes were curled.

'FUCK…HERE IT COMES…FUCK…FUCK…ARGHHHHH' Mason yelled loudly as his cock erupted a massive load onto Ash's face.

Ash was panting so his mouth was open when Mason's load splattered against his face.

Mason hadn't cum since he last saw VJ so he had a massive load built up.

Mason's cum shot from his cock and covered Ash's face and hair.

Cum covered so much of Ash's face that he couldn't open his eyes.

Ash didn't know what to do with the cum that had landed in his mouth so he instinctively swallowed it like it was saliva.

Suddenly a wave of pleasure rushed through Ash's body as his cock erupted his own load in his jeans.

'ARGH FUCKKKK' Ash moaned as a dark wet patch formed at the front of his jeans.

While Ash was cumming, Mason took photos on his phone, he had held down the button causing his phone to take hundreds of pictures.

After he had taken over 300 photos of the same thing, Mason quickly put the phone away to make sure Ash didn't see he took any photos.

Mason reached his hand forward and scraped off his cum from Ash's face into his mouth.

Ash didn't resist and opened his mouth, accepting whatever Mason gave him.

After a moment Ash could open his eyes, his face still shimmered in the light from the thin coating of cum still clinging to his face.

Ash's hair looked like frosted tips, caused by the cum that was streaked through it.

'Well' Mason started, after regaining his breath, 'did you enjoy that?' Mason asked.

'Yes' Ash replied, still not wanting to say anything else.

'Would you like to do that again some time?' Mason asked, smiling.

'Yes' Ash replied.

And in that moment Ash could actually picture himself doing it again.

'I thought so, everyone always does' Mason smiled.

Mason pulled up his underwear and shorts before walking towards the door.

'Hey Ash, you got a little something in your hair' Mason laughed as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I have seen all the reviews and I absolutely love them, I have been working my way through them and plan to get to every single one, so please keep them coming.**

 **If you would like to discuss any ideas further, please feel free to PM me.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **Unfortunately, Oscar is dead, so I won't write him as a recurring character in this story but I will include him in flashbacks if he is requested, and since he was requested that is what I am going to do now.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

One early morning in Summer Bay, Zac MacGuire was sitting on the lounge watching T.V.

He was flicking through the channels but nothing had captured his attention enough to watch it.

'Fuckkkkk' Zac exasperated, bored out of his brains.

Zac slumped into the lounge with his back half on the cushion and his feet on the ground.

In this position Zac's jeans tightened over his bulge which now blocked the T.V.

Zac focused his eyes on his bulge and suddenly flashed back to a long time ago.

One early morning in Summer Bay, Zac MacGuire was sitting on the lounge watching T.V.

He was flicking through the channels but nothing had captured his attention enough to watch it.

'If you're not going to pick something, I will' Oscar said, leaning over and snatching the control out of Zac's hands.

'Hey' Zach said, making a grab for the control.

Oscar dodged Zac's grab and started flicking through the channels.

Zac slumped into the lounge with his back half on the cushion and his feet on the ground.

In this position Zac's jeans tightened over his bulge which now blocked the T.V.

The bulge was very obvious and caught Oscar's attention almost immediately.

Oscar's own shorts started to get tighter as his eyes took secret sideways glances at his uncle's package.

Oscar decided to leave the T.V on a channel that was playing an old re-run of the Australian drama "McLeod's Daughters".

A character called Jake was arguing with his girlfriend, Becky.

Oscar had seen the show many times before and remembered jacking off to the men of the show every night after he had watched it.

But it was only now that Oscar realised how much Zac looked like Jake from the show.

Suddenly pictures in his mind of having sex with Jake, were replaced by images of his uncle.

Oscar's cock jerked in his shorts causing a damp patch of pre-cum to form on them.

'Ah' Oscar grunted, instinctively.

'What?' Zac asked, genuinely wondering why Oscar had made a noise.

'Na-nothing…I just…ah…like this part' Oscar replied, pointing at the T.V.

'Right' Zac said, suspiciously turning his attention back to the T.V.

Oscar sat back onto the lounge and crossed his arms, trying to act casual.

Zac immediately noticed Oscar's strange position and looked over.

'Hey…umm…your…ah…shorts' Zac whispered, noticing the wet patch that had formed on them.

'Oh…I was hoping you weren't going to notice that, sorry' Oscar laughed awkwardly.

'Nothing to be sorry about, completely normal for boys your age, even happens to me sometimes' Zac said, casually.

Zac looked down at his own bulge and noticed a small wet patch had formed there after seeing his nephews.

'Ah…see, told you, completely normal' Zac said, gesturing to his bulge.

Oscar's cock jerked in his pants, harder than before, at seeing Zac's wet patch.

Oscar's wet patch started to grow as his cock leaked a steady dribble of pre-cum.

'If you keep that up, you'll need to change your shorts' Zac chuckled.

'Yeah I think I will actually' Oscar said, standing up and walking to his room.

Zac took the opportunity to undo the fly on his jeans and let his cock out to breath.

Zac's cock stood hard and tall, pre-cum dribbled from the tip running down his shaft.

Zac couldn't help but grasp the base of his cock and stroke it.

'Fuckkkkk' Zac moaned, deeply.

It had been about a week since he had even touched his cock for any other reason than washing or pissing, and he needed to blow a load.

Zac closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the lounge, lost in the moment.

Zac breathed deeply as he stroked his cock slowly.

A couple of minutes later, Oscar walked back into the room wearing a fresh pair of shorts but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Zac.

Oscar's mouth fell open as he took in the sight of his uncle's monster cock.

Oscar guessed it must have been about nine and a half inch's cut.

Oscar's own seven inch cut cock grew to its full length in his shorts, causing a new wet patch to form.

Zac never meant for Oscar to see him like this but he just got so caught up in the moment he forgot anyone else was even in the house with him.

Oscar's eyes locked onto Zac's cock and in that moment nothing else mattered, not even the fact that it was his uncles cock.

Oscar walked silently over to Zac, who still had his eyes closed, and kneeled in between his legs.

Oscar had never before touched another person in any sexual way, he knew what went where and all that but he had just never been emotionally close enough to someone to do it.

Oscar watched intently as Zac stroked his cock and started rubbing his palm over his own bulge.

Oscar moved his head closer and closer to Zac's cock until he could feel the heat emanating from it on his lips.

Oscar breathed in deeply before closing the gap and swallowing Zac's cock as far as he could.

The moment Oscar's tight throat constricted around Zac's cock, Zac erupted his huge pent up load deep into his nephew.

'ARGHHHHH FUCKKK YESSSSSS' Zac couldn't help but yell loudly.

Oscar choked down Zac's cum as he backed off of his cock.

Drops of cum dripped from Zac's slowly deflating dick.

Oscar swallowed the cum in his mouth and coughed.

Zac panted heavily as he came down from his high.

A moment later Zac finally registered what had actually happened.

'Oscar, what's the matter with you?' Zac said, harshly.

'I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry' Oscar stuttered out, standing up and running to the door.

'Oscar wait' Zac said, standing up and jogging to the door.

Zac looked out but Oscar was running away.

Zac walked back inside and stuffed his now soft cock back into his jeans.

He didn't mean to raise his voice at Oscar, he was just in shock and didn't expect his nephew to be swallowing his cum.

Zac shook his head, returning to reality, where Oscar was dead.

Zac undid the fly on his jeans and pulled out his cock, which was slick with pre-cum.

'This one's for you buddy' Zac said, as he started to stroke his cock.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU UNDERSTOOD THE "JAKE" REFERENCES, IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**

 **I know this chapter didn't have much sex in it but I thought it was a good build up for these two characters, so please let me know what you would like to see next with these two.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **This chapter was requested in a review.**

 **To the person who doesn't like rough punishment, I apologise but that is just what I find myself writing and other people seem to enjoy it. So if it does bother you than I can mention before the chapter starts that it will be a bit darker so you can just skip it. Hope this helps.**

Later that afternoon, after Mason had humiliated Ash, Mason went home to where Brody was laying on the lounge.

Mason sat down onto Brody's legs like he was sitting normally.

Brody laughed and pulled his legs out from under Mason's ass and rested them on his lap.

'Hey, what was that recording you sent me all about?' Brody asked.

'Nothing much, just…ah…insurance' Mason smiled.

'Mason, what did you do?' Brody said, with the face of a parent that just caught their child laughing menacingly for no apparent reason.

'I am shocked you would think I did something, actually I'm offended' Mason said, trying to hold back a grin.

Brody smiled and didn't say anything more.

A couple of days later, Brody was sitting on a towel on the beach, watching the waves lap against the shore.

A few surfers were paddling about in the waves but there was nothing big enough to ride.

After a few more minutes a surfer came to shore, Brody only realised once he was on the sand that it was Ash.

Ash shook his head like a wet dog, droplets of water flying off in every direction.

Ash walked towards where Brody was sitting.

Brody's shorts got significantly tighter as he watched a dripping wet and shirtless Ash walk towards him with a surfboard under his arm.

It was like Ash was in slow motion the way his pecs lightly bounced up and down with water running down his chest.

'What is this, Baywatch?' Brody muttered to himself.

Ash shoved his surf board into the sand so it could stand freely.

'Hey' Ash said, wiping droplets of water from his nose.

'Hey' Brody replied.

'Listen, I…I just wanted to apologise for what happened the other day' Ash said.

'It's okay, really' Brody dismissed the apology.

'It's not, I was stupid and reckless and angry and upset and I…I took it out on you, and I shouldn't have, I'm sorry' Ash said, sincerely.

Brody stood up, grabbing his towel in his hand.

'Ash, it really is okay, I know why you were upset and I would have been the same' Brody replied.

'Yeah, about the recording I…' Ash started but was cut off by Brody.

'Already been deleted, my brother can be a bit childish sometimes and I apologise for what he did' Brody reassured Ash.

' _A bit childish?'_ Ash thought to himself.

'Wait, what did Mason tell you about what happened?' Ash asked.

'Nothing, I just got sent that recording and when I asked him about it he just said it was insurance' Brody explained.

Suddenly Ash realised that Brody didn't know that Mason had made him suck his dick that day.

' _Thank fuck for that'_ Ash thought to himself, realising that no-one knew about what had happened.

'Why, did something else happen?' Brody asked.

'Nah…nothing else, like you said, he was just having a bit of fun' Ash replied.

'Hey, if you aren't doing anything now, did you want to go and get a coffee or something?' Brody asked.

'Ah…yeah sure, why not' Ash accepted the invitation.

The pair got coffee at the Diner and chatted casually as they drank.

Brody noticed Leah was watching Ash, just in case he lost his temper again.

Everything was going great, Ash was in a good mood and so was Brody, well, that was the case until VJ and Mason walked into the Diner.

Ash noticeably tensed up at the sight of them.

Neither VJ nor Mason had seen Ash yet and he wanted to keep it that way.

'Umm…this was…ah…fun, we should do it again or something' Ash stuttered out, standing up from the table.

'Yeah, we should' Brody said to Ash's back as he practically ran out.

Mason and VJ were at the counter with their backs to the door so neither of them saw Ash run out.

It was only when Brody watched Ash leave that he saw what had caused his sudden exit.

Brody stood up and walked towards the exit.

He smiled politely and nodded hello when Mason and VJ saw him but he didn't stop to chat.

Brody looked around to see where Ash had gone but he was nowhere in sight.

Ash was sitting on the lounge at his house wondering what to do about everything when there was a knock on the door.

Ash jumped and dived off the lounge, crouching low to the floor so he wouldn't be seen through a window.

He couldn't believe he was being like this, diving for cover just in case it was Mason.

He figured it must be Mason knocking on his door and he wasn't going to let him in this time.

'Ash' someone called out.

It didn't sound like Mason but Ash wasn't taking any chances, so he stayed silent.

'Ash, it's Brody' Brody called.

Ash relaxed and stood to his feet.

He opened the door and let Brody inside, he looked out at the street for any signs of Mason before closing the door and locking it.

Brody took a seat on the same lounge where Mason had sat just days earlier.

Ash offered Brody a drink but sat down when Brody dismissed the offer.

'Ash, you can't keep avoiding your feelings, I know it's hard seeing VJ bu…' Brody started but stopped when Ash cut him off.

'I didn't leave because of VJ' Ash interrupted.

Brody thought for a moment.

'Wait, you ran out because of Mason?' Brody questioned.

'Yes' Ash stated.

'I know what he did was childish but he won't show anyone that recording, Mason's harmless, he'd never intentionally humiliate someone' Brody explained.

Ash scoffed but didn't correct Brody.

Brody obviously didn't realise what Mason was capable of and Ash didn't want to be the reason he found out.

'What?' Brody asked.

'Nothing' Ash replied.

The pair changed topics and chatted casually for a while.

The whole time Brody's eyes were fixated on Ash's bulge.

Every movement from Ash made his shorts shift around his soft cock.

Ash was still wearing his board-shorts from when he went surfing, meaning he had no underwear on making his bulge stand out even more.

Brody was practically salivating at the sight of it.

Brody's own cock was rock hard in his shorts and a small wet patch had formed at the tip.

It had been a long time since Brody had last cum so he was extremely horny and wanting a release.

He figured Ash could help with that.

'So you must be pretty stressed out with everything that's going on' Brody said.

'Well, I mean…yeah…it's been tough' Ash said, unsure as to why Brody brought it up again.

'I think I might know of a way that I could…relieve…some of that stress' Brody said, slowly, while biting his bottom lip.

'What do you mean?' Ash asked, clueless to Brody's intentions.

'Why don't I…show you' Brody replied, standing up and moving over to where Ash was sitting.

Ash leaned away from Brody, still unsure as to what his intentions were.

Ash finally realised what he meant when Brody dropped to his knees and grabbed Ash's thighs.

Ash jumped at the contact.

'Oh…wow…umm, I don't think I'm really in the mood for thi…' Ash started but was cut off by Brody pressing his fingers to his lips.

'Just say yes' Brody smiled, grabbing the waistband of Ash's shorts and tugging them down.

' _Well, he certainly is Mason's brother'_ Ash thought to himself as he lifted his ass slightly so Brody could pull his shorts free.

Ash still wasn't sure about all this but he couldn't deny his wanting for a hot mouth around his cock.

Ash's now semi-hard cock flopped down between his thighs until it was grasped by Brody's hand.

Brody stroked Ash's cock a few times before taking the head in his mouth.

Brody could taste the slightest hint of sea water still lingering on his cock.

The salty-sweet combination danced on Brody's tongue as Ash's shaft slid down his throat.

Ash let his head fall back as Brody bobbed away on his cock.

At the Morgan house, Mason was all alone and very horny, which was a dangerous combination.

He was with VJ earlier but he had to leave, which meant Mason didn't get a release.

Mason thought back to a couple of days earlier when he had humiliated Ash.

Mason was rubbing his ever-growing bulge through his shorts when he suddenly remembered something.

He didn't just have to think about his time with Ash, he could look at the pictures.

Mason had nearly forgotten he had them.

Mason pulled out his phone and got into the camera roll.

Tapping on the first picture he started swiping through them.

Each picture was of the same thing, Ash on his knees with a cum-covered face twisted in pleasure as his own orgasm ensued, but it was more than enough to make Mason's cock grow to its full length.

Suddenly Mason had an idea.

An idea that was so naughty but so hot all at the same time.

Mason got into his messages and attached a couple of the photos before tapping the send button.

'This should be fun' Mason smiled to himself.

Back at Ash's house, Ash had Brody bent over the arm of the chair and his raw cock pounding deep into his ass.

Ash had his hands clasped onto Brody's hips which allowed him to pull Brody's ass back as he thrusted forward.

Brody moaned deeply as Ash grunted.

'ARGH ARGH ARGH FUCK FUCK FUCK' Ash grunted with every thrust forward.

'UHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH OHHHHHHH' Brody moaned.

Ash thrust his cock deep into Brody one last time and unloaded.

'AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH' Ash yelled, throwing his head back.

Ash's cock pumped its load deep inside of Brody's ass.

The warmth from the cum seemed to spread through Brody's body.

Brody's body was in sensory overload and he couldn't hold back his own explosion.

Brody's balls tightened as his cock pumped his own load against the arm of the chair.

'Oh fuck…yes…AH…FUCKKKK' Brody groaned as his cock rubbed against the very cum it had just expelled.

Ash staggered back and wiping the sweat from his forehead he caught his breath.

'That…was…just…what I…needed' Ash said, between breaths.

Brody stood and wiped the sweat from his own forehead.

'Me…too' Brody said, breathlessly.

Brody looked down at the now stained arm chair.

'Sorry about that' Brody said.

Ash just smiled.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please let me know who you want to be the one receiving those photos that Mason sent, I haven't decided yet and I would love to know who you want to see receive them.**

 **I know this chapter didn't have a lot of action in it so I apologise for that, I also apologise for how long it's taken for me to publish this chapter. I got really sick again and just had no energy to write but hopefully now I can get another one out a bit sooner.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **I know that Hunter and Zac have been requested a few time with VJ but I have a plan with them in the future.**

 **This chapter was requested by a review, I have been working my way through the requests from the very first one I received.**

 **So please feel free to leave more requests or suggestions and I will get to them as soon as I can.**

 **The Morgan brother's competition will end in chapter 12.**

It was anything but a bright sunny day in Summer Bay this particular morning.

Dark clouds had rolled in the night before and rain had been hammering down ever since, forks of lighting split the sky and the wind rattled the windows.

The three Morgan brothers were stuck at home with nothing to do.

Tori had to work, so Justin, Mason and Brody were left all alone.

'This sucks' Mason said, throwing his head back against the lounge he was sitting on.

'Yep' Brody added, from the cushion next to Mason.

'Yeah' Justin finished, from the arm chair he was sitting in.

Brody looked around the room and noticed the arm chair that Justin was sitting in looked very similar to Ash's.

Except Ash's now had a very prominent stain that only Ash and himself would know the story behind.

Brody's cock slowly started to grow in his track pants at the memory.

'Getting a little excited are we, buddy?' Justin laughed, noticing the sizable bulge growing in Brody's track pants.

'What?' Brody said, looking to where Justin was looking.

'Oh' Brody said, quickly grabbing a pillow off the lounge and covering his bulge.

Justin and Mason laughed.

'Shut up' Brody couldn't help but smile.

Knowing that their brother was hard under the pillow, made Justin and Mason's own cocks start to grow.

They didn't even realize they were hard until their cocks were straining in their sweatpants.

'A-HA, Looks like I'm not the only one getting excited' Brody smiled, pointing and Mason and Justin's bulges.

'You started it' Mason replied.

'It's not a Mexican wave' Brody laughed.

The trio laughed while Mason and Justin made little to almost no attempt to cover their bulges.

Suddenly Justin remembered something, something that had happened so long ago that he had almost forgotten happened at all.

Years earlier when the three brothers were very young and just discovering their bodies, they would play games together.

Justin remembered teaching Brody how to stroke his cock and then they both taught Mason.

Once they had all discovered masturbation, they would have contests to see who could cum the farthest or fastest, who could cum the highest or slowest while stroking quickly and even how much they could cum.

Even a few times when they were so comfortable together they would stroke each other's cocks.

' _If only we knew back then what we know now about sex'_ Justin thought to himself.

Suddenly Justin had an idea.

'Hey, do you guys remember the games we used to play when we were kids?' Justin asked.

'Backyard cricket?' Mason replied.

'No, the other games, the private ones' Justin said.

Something in Brody's mind clicked.

'Oh yeah, I remember…wow…I almost forgot about those' Brody replied.

'About what?' Mason said, still confused.

'You know, the private games that we couldn't tell Tori about, the ones that made us feel good' Brody replied.

Glass shattered in Mason's mind as all the memories suddenly came flooding back to him.

'Oh shit, yeah yeah, I remember' Mason said.

The trio didn't say anything for a while, they all knew what the other was thinking but they hadn't played those games in years and none of them wanted to be the one to suggest they play them again.

Justin, being the oldest and the instigator of those games, took charge.

'Tori is going to be working all day today and the next five days straight and this weather isn't supposed to let up for another week, what do you say we have a little competition?' Justin suggested.

His cock was throbbing at the thought.

'I'm in' Brody said, any qualms he had were squashed by his raging hard on.

'Mason?' Justin asked.

Mason thought for a second but eventually his boredom mixed with his boner won out.

'I'm in' Mason smiled.

 **GAME NUMBER 1**

The three brothers all stripped naked and sat down on the same lounge.

Their legs rubbed against each other's while their cocks pointed to the ceiling.

'Game number one' Justin started, 'Whoever can cum the furthest wins, when you're about to cum you can sit on the very edge of the lounge but your whole ass has to be seated the whole time' Justin explained.

Before they had stripped naked, Justin had moved the coffee table and rug out of the way so the lounge faced nothing but the bare floorboards.

'Yep' Brody replied.

'What happens to the loser?' Mason asked.

'I don't know, I didn't think about a loser' Justin replied.

Mason had an idea but he didn't know if it was taking things too far.

He decided to pitch the idea to the boys anyway and see what kind of response he got.

'How about the loser has to clean up all the cum…' Mason said.

Justin and Brody thought for a second before both nodding their heads.

'With their tongue' Mason added.

Justin's cock visibly throbbed at hearing his brother's suggestion.

'Deal' Justin said instantly.

'Done' Brody added.

'Let's do it then' Mason said.

'Ready' Justin said, grasping the base of his seven inch cut cock.

'Steady' Brody said, grabbing onto the shaft of his eight inch cut cock.

'GO' Mason said, wrapping his hand around his nine inch cut cock.

And they were off, stroking their cocks with various techniques and speed.

Justin stroked his cock slowly, rubbing his hand up over the head and down to the base before repeating.

Brody was jerking his cock at normal speed, while gently squeezing his balls.

Mason on the other hand was like a blur, his hand was rubbing so quickly he could start a fire.

It was no surprise to anyone that Mason came first, after about five minutes.

Mason shuffled his ass forward to the edge of the lounge but made sure he was still seated on it.

Mason's hair clung to his sweaty forehead and there was a damp patch of back sweat on the lounge where he sat.

Justin and Brody watched intently as their brother pointed his cock forward and slightly upwards while he stroked quickly.

'HU HU HU HU HU' Mason panted quickly, his orgasm getting closer by the second.

'HU HU ARGHHHHHH' Mason grunted as his cock erupted.

Cum flew from Mason's cock and splattered against the floorboards, it was a wide splash zone but it only went about an arm's length in distance.

'Beat that' Mason breathed out, he knew that it wasn't that far but he still pretended to be confident.

Mason was exhausted, he slumped back against the lounge and breathed deeply as he watched his brothers go head to head.

Despite Justin's slow stroking speed, he was the second brother to cum, mostly thanks to seeing his hot sweaty brother blow his load.

Justin sat forward on the lounge with his ass still firmly planted on it.

He aimed his cock straight forward but not up, Justin figured that was why Mason's cum didn't go very far.

Justin continued to stroke his cock at a light speed but his jerks were becoming erratic as he neared his orgasm.

'Haaaaa hoooooooo' Justin breathed softly.

'Er ahh AH ARGH UGHHHHHH' Justin couldn't help but groan as his cock erupted.

Justin's load flew from his cock and splashed down onto the floorboards.

All three brothers watched intently to see if Justin's load went further than Mason's.

Each of them could plainly see Justin's furthest rope of cum splashed down a good half an arm's length further than Mason's.

It wasn't looking good for Mason.

'Looks like I beat that' Justin smiled to Mason, who replied by sticking his tongue out.

Justin smiled and sat back against the lounge, his chest rising and falling slowly.

Brody was so focused on winning that he didn't even notice his balls tightening.

By the time Brody realised he was about to cum it was too late.

'ARGH FUCK' Brody grunted, as his load shot through his shaft.

Brody just had time to point his cock forward.

Brody was still sitting right back on the lounge so his cum splattered just in front of his own feet, well under the distance of Mason's cum.

'HARGH FUCK' Brody groaned deeply.

'Shit' Brody laughed as Justin and Mason started laughing.

'Wow' Mason smiled, 'I can't believe that just happened, you know the whole point was to get the furthest, not the shortest' Mason laughed sarcastically.

Brody pushed Mason's leg.

'Bad luck, buddy' Justin said, behind a smile.

'That's a lot of cum' Mason commented on the three huge loads splattered all over the floor.

'Glad we have someone cleaning it up for us' Mason smiled to Justin.

Brody groaned and got down onto his knees.

Since the floor was usually covered by a giant rug, it was very clean underneath.

Brody started with the closest load to him, his own.

He got his face close to the ground and started lapping up the cum.

It was still warm.

A few moments later Brody crawled over to Mason's load and began lapping up the drops in the wide splash zone.

Brody acted like he was a sore loser but he loved every second of his brothers sweet cum running down his throat.

Soon enough Brody crawled to the third and final load, which belonged to Justin.

Brody lapped it up eagerly and swallowed deeply, licking his lips.

'You missed a spot' Mason said, pointing at a single drop of cum still resting on the floor.

'You little shit' Brody laughed as he crawled over and licked it up.

'Just wait until it's your turn' Brody said.

'Unless you loved our cum so much you lose on purpose in the next game' Mason joked.

Brody shook his head and smiled.

'I guess we'll find out tomorrow' Justin said.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I don't know about any of you but I absolutely loved how this chapter turned out. It was so much fun to write and I hope you enjoy this scenario as much as I do.**

 **The next couple of chapters will be based around this competition.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

The day after the first game in the Morgan brother's competition was just as stormy as the day prior.

Rain continued to pummel the ground in sheets, dark clouds blocked out the sky with the only bright light coming from the sheets of lighting. Cracking thunder rattled the windows as wind bent the trees.

As much as the Morgan brothers loved Tori and wanted her to be safe, they all couldn't wait for her to leave for work that day.

The four siblings ate breakfast together and chatted casually but the three boys were full of anticipation for what was to come.

The brothers looked out the window and eagerly waited for Tori's car to finally pull out of the driveway.

'It's time for game number two' Justin said excitedly, the moment Tori's car was out of sight.

 **GAME NUMBER 2**

'For today's game, we will be seeing who can cum the fastest, we all start at the same time and the last one to cum, like yesterday, has to clean up all the cum by swallowing it' Justin explained.

'I'm ready' Brody said.

'Let's do it' Mason added.

The three brothers stripped naked and moved towards the lounge room, obviously the rug and coffee table had been returned to their original positions before Tori got home the previous night.

'Wait, where are we cumming?' Mason asked.

'Ah, I thought that question would be coming up and luckily I have an answer' Justin started, walking into the kitchen.

Justin reached into a cupboard and pulled out three identical glass cups stacked on top of each other before walking back into the lounge room.

'Here, we never use these and it also makes the clean-up easier' Justin finished.

'Good thinking' Brody said, grabbing the top cup.

'Yeah' Mason said grabbing the second cup, leaving Justin holding the third.

Since they were no longer measuring distance they could sit wherever they wanted.

Justin chose his armchair and Mason and Brody were happy on the lounge.

They placed their cups close to them before grabbing their stiffening cocks.

'Ready' Justin started.

'Steady' Brody added.

'GO' Mason finished.

The Morgan brothers were off and racing but there was no taking it slow this time.

Their hands were a blur as they jerked their cocks.

As much as Brody loved eating his brothers cum, he really did want to win.

Since stroking as fast as humanly possible was how Mason masturbated all the time, it was no surprise to anyone that he came first.

'It's happening' Mason breathed out.

Justin and Brody looked over at Mason, their brother was looking so hot and sweaty as he convulsed on the lounge.

Seeing Mason like that really helped things along for Brody and Justin.

Suddenly Brody grabbed the glass and pointed his cock towards the top.

'HO FUCK HO FUCK HERE IT COMES ITS COMING ITS COMING ARRRRRGHHHHHH' Mason yelled thrusting his cock into the glass.

Cum exploded out of Mason's cock like a broken fire hydrant, the cum splashed against the bottom of the glass and up the sides before becoming a still white puddle at the bottom.

'Harghhhh' Mason moaned breathlessly, slumping back against the lounge.

A moment later once Mason had gotten his breath back he got an idea, but he had to wait until Brody or Justin came.

Mason watched for any signs that his brothers were about to cum.

And soon enough he saw them, toes curling, balls tightening and stroking becoming erratic.

Mason stood up and moved over to where Justin was sitting.

Mason picked up Justin's empty cup and replaced it with his own.

Justin was already at the edge and seeing his load was about mix with his brothers pushed him over.

He grabbed the cup with Mason's cum inside and pointed his cock head at it.

'No' Brody grunted to himself as he saw what was about to happen.

Brody stroked as fast and as hard as he could but Justin came first.

'HAR HAR HAR HAR HU ARGHHH' Justin groaned loudly as he exploded.

Justin's cock unloaded thick white ropes of cum into the cup.

His cum splashed into Mason's and started to blend together.

Mason smiled since he knew Brody lost again.

Mason loved his brother but it was fun watching him lose.

Brody knew it was all over but he still had to finish.

Even though he was disappointed about losing, the thought of getting to drink that delicious cum cocktail was all he needed to blow his own load.

'Give…me…AH…the cup' Brody grunted.

Justin stood up and handed Brody the cup.

Brody grasped the now warm cup and pointed his cock at it.

Mason and Justin watched intently as Brody's toes curled into the carpet, his eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw, his legs stiffened as his balls tightened.

'HO FUCK HA HA HA FUCK IM CUMMING IM CUMMING' Brody yelled out as cum escaped from his cock.

Brody's cum splashed into the two loads already waiting in the cup.

'HARGH' Brody grunted disappointedly.

Once the cum had settled at the bottom of the glass it equalled to be about three quarters of a cup worth of cum.

'Bottoms up' Mason grinned.

Justin smiled.

'I hate you' Brody laughed, bringing the cup to his lips.

The deliciously sweet smell of Morgan cum filled his senses.

He could feel the heat from the still warm cum radiating against his lips.

Justin touched the edge of the glass to his lips and threw his head back.

Cum drained from the glass into Brody's open mouth.

Brody gulped as the steady stream of cum filled his mouth.

His whole body tingled as the warm cum spread throughout his body.

All three Morgan Brothers cocks stayed semi-hard since it was all too hot for their cocks to deflate completely.

Brody lowered the cup once it was completely empty and licked his lips.

'You know, Justin, I'm starting to think he's throwing these challenges just to get a taste of our cum' Mason grinned to Justin.

'I think you might be right' Justin grinned back.

'It is so on tomorrow' Brody couldn't help but smile.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I know these chapters are kind of short and they may be boring to some people. But I just really enjoy writing them.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **To the "guest" that reviewed about dick sizes, I'm not quite sure what you meant. I try to write down all the sizes when the characters dicks are first seen for More Than Neighbours, and in the previous chapter for Bone And Away, all three of the Morgan brothers cock sizes were written down. Feel free to let me know if you meant something else by your review.**

The third day in to the Morgan brother's competition was just as dismal as the days prior.

But none of them cared that they were all cooped up together under the one roof all week, especially when they were having so much fun.

The trio excitedly jumped into action once Tori had left for work that day.

Without even any words being said, Justin, Mason and Brody stripped naked to get ready for the next game.

 **GAME NUMBER 3**

'For today's game, we will be seeing who can cum the highest. To be fair, we are all going to lay flat on our backs' Justin explained.

'But how are we going to know who came the highest?' Brody asked.

'Luckily, I've come prepared' Justin said before walking off down the hallway.

Justin came back a few moments later carrying three long thin slabs of stained wood.

'And how exactly are they going to help?' Mason asked.

'These are the off cuts from that old bookcase I chopped up, they still have wide edges on the end so they can stand freely' Justin said.

The three long slabs of wood were as wide as standard book case shelves and still had the side panel attached.

So it was like a book case on its side but just three separate shelves.

'We can stand them on the floor and then put our legs around it. We can shoot our cum pretty much straight up and see who gets the highest that way. And like last time, the loser, which will probably be Brody, has to lick up all the cum' Justin explained, giving Brody a grin.

'We'll see' Brody said.

'We'll see you eating our cum again' Mason giggled.

Brody pushed the coffee table out of the way and Justin placed the three slabs of wood next to each other.

The trio got onto the floor and laid on their backs, their legs either side of their piece of wood.

The brothers gently massaged their cocks until they were at full hardness before starting the game.

'Ready' Justin started.

'Steady' Brody added.

'GO' Mason finished.

Like the first challenge, each brother started to jack off using their own signature technique.

It didn't matter who came first this time so they could go as fast or as slow as they wanted.

Justin preferred slow and steady, figuring it would win him this race to the top.

Brody opted for his steady speed, up and down, up and down.

And then there was Mason, Mason chose his technique of trying to start a campfire with two sticks.

Each brother had their own thoughts that helped them get where they needed to go.

Justin's mind often went to his two brothers, he chose to think about their bodies rather than actually look at them.

Even though they were about as close as brothers could be, Justin didn't want to freak them out by staring at them,

Brody's mind went to multiple things, Ash, Mason or Justin were regulars in his mind but it more than not went to Ned.

Ned was a guy he met a while back while he was on a road trip of sorts, he was genuinely falling for the guy but it wasn't meant to be.

So now the one that got away was always at the back of his mind.

Mason on the other hand didn't think of any particular person per se, more so certain people's ass's, particularly his cock ramming into said ass's.

With erotic thoughts planted deeply into each brother's minds, it was time to cum.

No one was surprised at this point that Mason was the first to cum.

His toes curled as sweat dripped from the sides of his head, his hand jerked quicker than ever while his balls tightened.

'FUCK IM GONNA CUM FUCK ARGH FUCK YES ARGHHHH' Mason groaned loudly as cum shot from his cock like a rocket.

Cum flew from Mason's cock and splattered against the wood in front of him, immediately it started to run down the wood leaving a small puddle at the bottom.

A small dark wet patch clearly indicated the highest point Mason's cum reached.

Mason's cum made it just over half way up the piece of wood.

Mason panted as he came down from his high, too exhausted to get up.

Brody came second.

'Hu hu hu hu hu hu' Brody breathed out quickly.

He wanted to beat Mason so bad.

'HU FUCK HU HA HA HARGH HARGH ARRRRRGHHHH' Brody grunted as he exploded.

Brody's cum splattered against wood but it was thicker than Mason's so most of the cum stuck to the wood where it landed, only sliding down slightly.

Brody and Mason looked at each other's cum splatters, but laying down, they seemed to be about the same height.

They waited expectantly for Justin to cum to see if they would need to bust out the tape measure.

Soon enough it was time for Justin to cum.

His mind flashed with images of his two brothers, he was so enraptured in his own thoughts that he didn't even remember to aim properly.

'OH FUCK ARGHHHH' Justin yelled as cum raced through his shaft.

Justin instinctively pointed his cock as far forward as he could, but it was pointed to far forward to make any height.

Cum erupted from Justin's cock and splattered pitifully against the wood, well under even quarter way up the wood.

'Shit' Justin grunted, breathing heavily.

Brody quickly jumped up, 'YES, SUCK IT, in your face Mason' Brody jeered.

Mason stood up, disappointed by the result.

'Come on, Justin, what happened?' Mason complained.

Justin stood up and shook his head.

'Time for you to clean up now' Brody smiled to Justin, thrilled it wasn't going to be him.

A second later, Brody's smile faded as he realised it wasn't going to be him sucking up his brothers cum.

Brody got over it a second later when Justin dropped to his knees.

'A deal is a deal' Justin muttered to himself.

Justin stuck his tongue out to begin licking at his own load before Mason stopped him.

'Wait, we have to see who actually won' Mason said.

Each brother looked closely at Mason and Brody's cum shots, but it was too close to tell which one was higher.

Justin, being the only impartial judge, broke out the tape measure.

After closely measuring each cum shot, Justin decided a winner.

'And the winner is, by mere millimetres…Mason' Justin proclaimed, pausing before he said the winners name.

'No' Brody groaned.

'YES, SUCK IT BRODY' Mason cheered.

Justin laughed at his brothers before dropping to his knees.

Justin quickly lapped up the three loads waiting for him, the sweet taste of cum tickled his senses and warmed his body.

He could get used to losing if this was the punishment.

 **And that is the end of chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please feel free to leave me suggestions or requests in a review or an email, I would love to hear from you.**

 **Also if you didn't understand who Ned is, than it would help to read chapter 19 of my "More Than Neighbours" story.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **To the "guest" asking about dick sizes, I understand what you meant now. Thank you so much for your kind words and I will definitely look into putting all the dick sizes somewhere.**

 **Funnily enough, I actually do keep a journal where all the dick sizes are written down because even I can't keep track with them all ha-ha.**

Day four, harsh weather continued to keep most residents of Summer Bay trapped inside their houses.

Essential staff, like Tori, had to brave the weather to work at the hospital, but it was time for game number four in the Morgan house hold, so none of them were complaining about the weather.

 **GAME NUMBER 4**

'Today's game is an important one' Justin started, 'Mason is currently in the lead and if he wins today…he wins the whole thing' Justin finished.

Mason smiled to himself, but his smile quickly faded when he heard what the game was.

'For this game, we will be seeing who can cum the slowest…while jerking as quickly as possible' Justin explained.

Something caught in Mason's throat, he loved his brothers, but he did not want to swallow their cum.

'Like the first game, we will all sit on the lounge and, to make sure everyone is stroking as fast as they can, we can keep an eye on each other' Justin added.

The three brothers stripped naked and Mason and Brody sat down on the lounge, while Justin moved to the kitchen.

Justin came back a moment later carrying the same three glass cups they had used earlier.

They all agreed to cum in the same cup but kept the other two close by in case two of them came at the same time.

'Get ready to finally lose' Brody taunted Mason as the three brothers softly stroked their cocks to full hardness.

'We'll see' Mason replied.

Mason tried to remain confident but he was in trouble, he was always the fastest one to cum and today he would have to stroke as fast as he could, he couldn't go slow.

Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into Mason's head, an idea that might just help him not come last.

Once all their cocks were fully erect they got ready to start.

'Ready' Justin started.

'Steady' Brody added.

'GO' Mason finished.

All the boy's right hands were instantly rubbing like lightning.

Brody kept a particularly close watch on Mason's hand to make sure he wasn't slowing down.

By this point Brody knew exactly how fast Mason could jerk, so he would know if he was holding back.

He wasn't…yet.

Soon enough, Mason could feel that it wouldn't be much longer until he came, so he put his plan into action.

Mason could tell that over the course of their lives and particularly in the last few days, that Justin got horny over himself and Brody.

So he was going to use that to his advantage.

Mason was sitting in the middle of the lounge, the perfect position for his plan to work.

Mason put his head back against the lounge and closed his eyes, he brought his left hand to his chest and started rubbing his body slowly.

He pinched his nipples, hard, as he rubbed over them while he made sure his leg was firmly pressed against Justin's, so they rubbed together with each movement.

Justin's eyes were nearly bulging out of his head as he stared at his brother, Brody on the other hand was so focused on watching Brody's cock that he didn't even notice Mason was doing anything.

Justin could feel his orgasm coming quickly.

The second that Mason bit his bottom lip and moaned slightly pushed Justin over the edge.

Justin quickly grabbed the cup and pointed his cock at it.

'HO FUCK ARRRRGH' Justin groaned loudly as his load shot into the cup.

Mason's eyes were open now and he was grinning from ear to ear.

'NO' Brody grunted when he saw that Justin had lost.

'I'm…HU…sorry' Justin breathed out heavily as he came down from his intense high.

Mere seconds later, Mason reached his climax.

He grabbed the now warm cup out of Justin's hand and pointed his cock at it.

It was a miracle that Mason had even held on for this long.

'FUCKKK YESSSS' Mason groaned.

Cum spewed from the tip of Mason's cock into the glass cup, quickly mixing with Justin's.

Mason knew from the start that there was no way he would win this game, but luckily his plan worked well enough for him not to come last.

Mason and Justin sat back and relaxed while Brody continued to stroke, even though he had already won, he wanted to prove to his brothers how much he could win by.

Brody was disappointed that Mason didn't lose but he was thrilled that he had actually won a game.

Brody managed to last another four minutes before he reached his orgasm.

His chest was basted in sweat and his wrist was starting to cramp.

'Give me…haaaaa…that cup' Brody breathed heavily.

Mason handed Brody the already two load filled cup.

Brody pointed his cock at the opening and fired.

'HA…HA…HA…HA…HA…HO…HA-ARRRRRRGHHHHH' Brody groaned loudly as his cock erupted like a once dormant volcano.

His cum splashed into his brothers and began to blend together.

'How's…that…Mason…HA…finally…beat you' Brody said between heavy breaths.

'There's still one more game' Mason muttered.

'Bottoms up' Brody grinned, handing Justin the glass cup now full of cum.

Justin took the cup and raised it above his head like he was giving a toast before bringing it to his lips and taking a sip.

Justin took slow sips, circling the cum in his mouth around with his tongue, he wanted to savour the delicious taste.

But Justin made sure he didn't drink it to slowly otherwise his brothers might realise he was enjoying it.

'Four games down, one game left' Justin said once the last drop of cum was safely in his stomach.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If you did please feel free to let me know, I absolutely love to hear from you. It really does make me feel good to hear what you think and what you want to see.**

 **There will only be three more chapters for the Morgan brother competition, and the reward for winning I think will be a lot of fun, (especially what happens after!).**

 **Although I don't actually know, since no one has reviewed saying that they like or dislike this whole Morgan brother competition, so it would be great if someone could let me know what they think of it.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **Thank you so much to the "guest" that reviewed about the Morgan brother's competition.**

 **Originally when I thought of this whole competition it was going to be a lot shorter, but once I actually wrote the plan down it turned out to be alot longer than I had anticipated.**

 **To be honest I'm looking forward to be writing about different characters again. There will only be two more chapters with the Morgan's together for a long time, but I'm pleased to announce that these last two chapters after this one will be different and will actually have sexual activity between the brothers.**

 **Also to anyone else wondering, Ash will be abused, (wow, I feel like a dick writing that down ha-ha) but yes, he will get smashed.**

 **And I have been so invested in this story recently that I have neglected my "More Than Neighbours" story, but I have not forgotten about it and there will be another chapter soon, hopefully.**

 **I will shut up now, hope you enjoy.**

Day number five brought the best weather they had had all week, but that wasn't to say it wasn't still terrible.

Rain bucketed down in intermittent bursts while wind wailed outside the windows.

Once again, Tori braved the weather to get to work and the brothers got ready for the most important game yet.

 **GAME NUMBER 5**

'Alright, this is the big one boys, the last game, are you ready for this?' Justin asked.

'I'm ready' Brody and Justin said simultaneously.

'Good, now, Brody, you and I have both won one game each, but Mason has won two. So, if Mason wins today, he wins the whole thing, but if Brody or myself win, than we go to a tie-breaker between the two leading brothers' Justin explained.

'Are you with me so far?' Justin asked.

Mason and Brody nodded.

'In the event of a tie-breaker, there will be a game of rock, paper, scissors to decide the winner. It's fair and no one can cheat' Justin stated.

Everyone agreed on the terms.

'Today's game is a simple one, we will be seeing who can cum the most' Justin started, 'since we can't mix loads, we will all be cumming into one of these' Justin pulled out of his pocket three large plastic medicine cups, 'I took these from Tori's bag since she had about a hundred of them, they are unused and brand new' Justin finished.

Each measuring cup had a line running up the side with small dashes every five millilitres.

The brothers stripped naked and began to stroke their cocks to full hardness while they found a place to sit.

Like before, Justin sat in his armchair while Brody and Mason sat on the lounge.

'Ready' Justin started.

'Steady' Brody added.

'GO' Mason finished.

There was nothing anyone could do to get an edge over anyone else, it was purely how much they could cum.

Something that came as a huge surprise to Brody and Justin, was that Mason was actually stroking slowly.

Brody and Justin looked at him with raised eyebrows.

'I cum more when I go slow' Mason said simply.

Justin and Brody didn't question any further.

After roughly seven minutes of casual stroking, and small bursts of speed by everyone, it was time to cum.

Despite his slow speed, Mason came first.

He pointed his cock at the small opening of the medicine cup and released.

'HARGH HARGH HARGH HARGH' Mason grunted out as cum filled the cup.

Mason squeezed his cock and wiped the last drop of cum from the tip of his cock onto the lip of the cup.

'Every drop counts' Mason muttered.

Mason brought the cup up to his eye and saw it measured to be just over forty ml's.

Mason was fairly happy with the result and set down his cup on the coffee table.

Brody came next.

'ORGH ORGH ORGH ORGH HUUUU HA-ARRRRGHHHH' Brody grunted with every pump of his cock as he shot his load into his cup.

Brody ended up with an impressive thirty and a bit ml's, it was good, but Mason was still in the lead.

'Come on Justin, you have to win this' Brody cheered on his brother.

Justin's eyes were full of focus as he brought the cup to his pulsating cock.

'HRRR HRRR HRRR HAR HAR HAR HAR HA-UGH-ARRRRGHHHH' Justin groaned loudly as cum splattered into the bottom of his cup.

Justin's cock shot rope after rope of cum, filling his cup way up past thirty and forty ml's, it finally stopped about a millilitre away from fifty, which was lucky because fifty was the highest and if it had gone any further it would have over-flowed.

Justin set his cup down next to the other two already on the coffee table and it was clear who the winner and who the loser was.

Brody groaned as Mason cheered.

Brody sat forward on the lounge and grabbed the smallest load of the three, which was his own.

Next, he grabbed Mason's cup, which had more cum than his own but less than Justin's.

Finally, Brody grabbed Justin's cup, which was so full that Brody had to be careful not to spill any.

Brody threw the medicine cups back like they were shots of tequila, but these didn't burn his throat as they slid down it.

'Well, it is now official, Brody is out of the competition, leaving him in third while Mason and I head into a tie-breaker tomorrow' Justin announced.

A moment later, Justin walked off down the hallway to grab some towels so they could wipe themselves down.

Brody sat on the lounge with his head hung low.

Mason looked at his brother and felt like crap.

Mason sat down next to his brother and place a hand on his bare shoulder, Brody looked up slightly at the contact.

'I'm sorry you didn't win' Mason said sincerely.

Brody sat back.

'It's okay, I guess I'll just have to settle for Justin kicking your ass' Brody smiled.

Mason laughed and pushed his brother's shoulder.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please feel free to leave me any suggestions or ideas for future chapters, I would love to hear from you.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **As it turns out, after I actually wrote these last two chapters I realised they were small enough to be merged into one chapter.**

 **So this chapter will be the last one for the whole Morgan brother competition, but this one will be completely different than all the other ones.**

Justin looked out of his bedroom window on the sixth day since the storm had started and he noticed that the rain now seemed to only sprinkle down onto the street, the clouds had turned from a dark grey to an almost milky grey and the wind only rustled the leaves of the trees rather than blow them off.

Tori still went into work that day since the storm was still going, even if it had let up a small bit.

 **THE TIE-BREAKER**

All that was left to do was a simple game of rock, paper, scissors to see who comes out on top as the ultimate brother.

Brody promised to remain impartial as the official judge, they only needed a judge in case someone changed their decision once it was too late or if someone held out a dual variation of one of the options.

Mason and Justin stood in the middle of the lounge room once the coffee table had been pushed aside by Brody.

Brody stood next to his brothers as they raised their fists.

'Ok, first person to three, wins' Brody explained.

Justin and Mason nodded.

'Ready, steady, go' Brody said.

'Rock, paper, scissors' Justin and Mason said simultaneously while pumping their fists three times.

The pair chose their desired weapon and pointed it at the other.

Justin held out rock, while Mason held out scissors.

'Rock beats scissors, Justin wins round one' Brody announced.

Justin grinned as Mason furrowed his eyebrows.

'Ready, steady, go' Brody said.

Justin and Mason repeated the action again.

Justin held out a rock to his brother and Mason returned with a piece of paper.

Justin had figured rock would work for him again, he was wrong.

'Paper covers rock, Mason wins round two, one round left, whoever wins this, wins everything' Brody explained.

Mason and Justin's eyes were full of focus as they stared each other down.

'Ready' Brody started.

Mason clenched his fist.

'Steady' Brody added.

Justin's eyes narrowed.

'GO' Brody finished.

'ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS' Justin and Mason said loudly, pumping their fists one last time.

They were almost too scared to look, but they had to.

Justin held out Scissors, but they were crushed by Mason's rock.

'AND THE WINNER OF THE MORGAN BROTHER COMPETITION IS…MASON' Brody yelled, pausing for effect.

Mason jumped into the air and pumped his fist while Justin hung his head down low.

Brody laughed at Mason's excitement, he was happy for his brother, but he also felt a twinge of annoyance when he realised how much Mason would hold this over them both.

'So, what's my prize?' Mason asked, after a moment.

They all looked at each other, none of them had actually thought of a prize.

That was until Justin remembered something.

Something he had always wanted to do with his brothers when they were all little, but by the time he was ready to try it, they had all grown apart from masturbating together.

'I have an idea' Justin said.

'Yeah?' Mason replied.

'It was something I wanted to try when we were little, but I never got the chance' Justin started, 'how about, the winner, Mason, gets his cock jerked by the person in second place, me, and the person who came last, Brody, has to drink the cum…directly from the source' Justin explained.

Mason's cock pulsed in his pants at the thought.

Mason and Justin were quick to agree, but Brody took some persuading.

As much as it annoyed Brody, Mason did actually win the whole competition fair and square.

'Fine, fine, I'll do it' Brody finally agreed.

Mason's cock was already painfully hard as he stripped out of his clothes.

Mason sat down on the lounge as Brody and Justin stood before him.

Justin walked forward and sat on the edge of the lounge.

Mason's cock was pointed at the ceiling with dribbles of pre-cum already oozing from the tip.

Justin had wanted to get his hands on this cock for a long time so he didn't hold back.

Justin grasped the cock firmly and began rubbing it.

'UUUHHHHH' Mason moaned.

Justin jerked the cock at varying speeds.

He squeezed the balls with his left hand as he rubbed his right hand palm over the head of the cock.

A whole range of sensations brought Mason to the edge far quicker than he would have liked.

'Brody' Mason said simply.

Brody knew what that meant and dropped to his knees in front of Mason.

Justin picked up the pace as Mason panted.

'Brody' Mason moaned.

Brody leaned forward until Mason's cock was barely touching his lips.

Justin stroked the bottom end of Mason's shaft.

Brody parted his lips and moved his forward.

Brody closed his lips around the entire head of Mason's cock, forming a tight seal around the shaft.

Brody though it would have felt a lot weirder than it did, in fact, it was hot, really hot.

Brody had never tasted a cock like this before, it's head fit perfectly into his mouth, dribbling pre-cum onto his tongue.

He could feel it pulsing between his lips while the heat radiated against his face.

Brody actually found himself enjoying his brother's cock in his mouth.

A moment later Mason erupted.

Justin could feel cum shooting through the shaft as it made its way to Brody's mouth.

'HORGH HORGH HORGH HARGH HAAA UGHHHHHH' Mason groaned as cum shot into Brody.

Cum jetted out of the tip of Mason's cock and splattered against the back of Brody's throat.

Cum was filling his mouth quickly so Brody started swallowing, every time he swallowed, more cum seemed to replace it.

Until finally the last drop of cum dribbled from the tip of Mason's cock.

Brody pulled his head back, the last drop landing on his bottom lip.

Brody licked his lips as he stood up.

Brody couldn't get over the incredible taste and feeling of his brothers cum inside of him.

The warmth seemed to run through his very veins.

It was a feeling he just had to get again.

Once they had all come down from their high, they looked at each other as if only just realising they were brothers again.

'So…umm…that was an interesting week' Mason said.

'Yeah, yeah, no doubt' Brody added.

'See you guy's next storm?' Justin asked.

'Yeah, sure, cool, uh-huh, ok, yep, totally and see you' were just some of the words that were thrown around before they each ran off to their own separate rooms.

Justin looked out of his window again, but was shocked to see what he saw.

Sky, he could see the sky.

'Hey guys, come here' Justin yelled, walking outside.

Brody and Mason exited their rooms and followed the sound of Justin's voice.

They found Justin standing out the front on the lawn.

Mason and Brody joined him and looked up at the sky.

It was blue sky, the only clouds were wispy white, instead of wind a light breeze gently rustled the leaves in the trees, the sun shone down brightly over Summer Bay once again.

The brothers were so occupied looking at the sky that they didn't even notice Tori join them.

Once they were all back inside, Tori explained that since the storm had passed a day early she could take a half-day.

'Why don't we go have a picnic, I think we've all been cooped up inside long enough' Justin said.

Mason and Brody agreed quickly, excited to finally get out into the sun again.

'Sounds great guys, but I am exhausted, I think I'm just going to go and have a nice hot bath and take a nap, but you guys have fun' Tori said, walking off to the bathroom.

Justin drove Brody and Mason to a deserted car park, he guessed most people were still at home.

There was a small walk through light shrubbery to get to the picnic area.

It was a large area of lush green grass that was slightly damp from the weather, but they had brought a picnic blanket.

There were four wooden picnic tables dotted around the place and large gumtrees bordered the edges.

They chose a patch of ground that seemed relatively dry and threw down their things onto the large picnic blanket.

They ate sandwiches and chatted casually for a while.

Mason was laying on his back, propped up on his elbows, Justin laid on his side and Brody sat with his legs crossed.

Justin grabbed the picnic basket and started rummaging inside of it.

'They must still be in the car' Justin muttered to himself, standing up.

'I left the biscuits in the car, I'll be back in ten' Justin said as he started walking back to the car.

Brody looked over at Mason who had his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

The way Mason was laying made his cock bulge in his shorts.

Brody's cock sprang into action.

Brody had to get another taste of that cock.

'So, today was interesting' Brody said.

Mason looked at Brody.

'Yeah, that's an understatement' Mason replied.

'I hope you enjoyed your prize' Brody said, pretending to be bitter.

'I did, actually' Mason grinned.

'You know, you got a pretty hot mouth, it's a shame you couldn't have done the whole blowjob' Mason teased Brody.

'Well, I can fix that' Brody said.

'Wait…what?' Mason asked, confused.

Brody flipped forward so he was laying on top of Mason, he ripped off Mason's shirt and groped his chest.

Mason gasped at the sudden contact.

Brody moved further down and pulled down Mason's shorts and underwear in one swift motion.

Brody couldn't describe what had come over him, Mason's cocky attitude often made Brody want to punch him in the face.

But damn…Brody couldn't deny it was so fucking hot.

Mason's semi-hard cock flopped around before it was grasped by Brody's strong hand and quickly funnelled down his throat.

Mason convulsed on the grass as his cock entered Brody's throat.

'Brody what are you doi-ARGH' Mason grunted as Brody's lips closed around the base of his cock.

Brody didn't respond, not that he could anyway with a cock stuffed in his neck.

Any weird feelings Mason was having were quickly pushed away as Brody circled his tongue on the bottom of his shaft.

'Fuck, Brody, don't stop' Mason moaned.

Brody smiled around the cock as he continued to bob away.

Brody started fiddling with his own shorts, finally shuffling them and his underwear down, hic cock was free to slap onto Mason's bare leg.

'I leave you alone for ten minutes and this is what I come back to' Justin announced his presence, a container of biscuits in his hand.

'What can I say, he's addicted to my cock now' Mason grinned.

Justin smiled and stripped out of his clothes.

'Share it around' Justin said, tapping Brody on the shoulder.

Brody backed off of Mason's cock and moved out of the way.

Mason's cock was cold in the light breeze, but It was quickly warm again as it entered a different throat, Justin's.

'Fuckkkkkk' Mason moaned.

Brody took off his shirt.

A few moments later, Justin backed off of Mason's cock.

'What do you say we take this a little further?' Justin suggested.

Mason and Brody were quick to agree.

By this point they were all so horny and were about as close brothers could possibly be, so why not take it all the way.

Justin laid flat on his stomach.

'Brody' Justin said.

Brody moved behind Justin and got onto his knees.

'Fuck me' Justin said.

Brody didn't need to be told twice.

Brody spat into his hand and massaged it onto his cock.

He grabbed onto Justin's ass cheeks and spread them apart, revealing a nice pink hole.

Brody moved his hips forward until his cock was pressing against Justin's hole.

Brody pushed his body forward, his cock popped into Justin's ass and began sliding deep inside of him.

Brody found no resistance until his balls slapped against Justin's ass.

This was an ass that had been used before, a lot.

'UHHHH' Brody moaned, finally getting some real action for the first time in a long time.

Brody started thrusting harder and faster into Justin.

'Mason' Brody grunted.

Mason moved behind Brody, but didn't need to be told to fuck him.

Mason spat directly onto his cock with perfect aim and lined up his cock with Brody's hole.

Mason's probed Brody's ass with his cock until he found the entrance.

And true to Mason's style of sex, he thrust his entire body as hard and as fast as he possibly could forward.

'ARGHHHH FUCKKK' Brody yelled loudly.

Mason's intense thrust caused Brody to slam into Justin.

'AHHHHH' Justin groaned.

Mason started thrusting into Brody quickly, finding little resistance.

This was an ass that had been used before, but just not quite as much as Justin's.

The fuck train pounded for about twenty minutes until they couldn't hold on any longer.

Sweat dripped from their foreheads and rubbed between their bodies, their muscles were aching and their cocks were throbbing.

Brody could feel his balls tightening and quickly thrust deeply into Justin, earning a moan from his older brother.

'ERGH ERGH ERGH SHIT ARGH FUCK HERE IT COMES ARRRRGHHHH' Brody groaned loudly as he unloaded into Justin.

'Uhhhhhhh' Justin moaned as he felt a warmth spread through his body.

Brody's entire body tensed in pleasure, causing his ass to tighten around Mason's cock.

'OH FUCK FUCK HU-ARRRRGHHHH' Mason grunted as his orgasm came out of nowhere.

Brody's ass practically milked the cum out of Mason's cock.

Similar to Justin, Brody could feel a warmth spreading through him as his brothers seed was planted deep inside of his ass.

'Shit' Mason panted as he pulled back.

Brody's ass closed, trapping all the cum inside.

Once Mason was out of the way, Brody pulled away from Justin.

Brody's cum was well and truly deep inside of Justin with no way of escape.

Justin's still cum filled balls were pressed onto the picnic rug along with his cock.

Justin rolled over onto his back so his cock was pointing to the sky.

Justin and Brody looked at each other before looking at Mason.

'NO' Mason stated when he realised what they meant.

'Come on, it's easy' Justin encouraged Mason.

'No I…I can't' Mason stuttered.

'You can, Mas, I'll show you' Brody smiled, gently grabbing Mason's arm.

Mason was hesitant but allowed himself to be pulled down to his knees next to Brody.

'Watch me and just do what I do' Brody said.

Brody leaned forward and grasped the base of Justin's cock and brought it to his lips.

Slowly parting his lips, Brody moved his head down allowing Justin's cock to enter his mouth.

Brody only sucked the top half of Justin's cock to show how easy it was.

Justin was moaning softly, his balls already tightening.

'Now, you try' Brody said, once he had taken his mouth off of Justin's cock.

Mason shook his head but found himself leaning forward.

'That's it' Brody smiled.

Brody gently grabbed Mason's hand and guided it to Justin's cock.

Mason instinctively closed his fist around the shaft.

Brody placed his hand onto Mason's back and ever so gently pushed him forward.

Mason breathed heavily as his mouth neared Justin's cock.

Mason's mouth moved closer and closer to Justin's cock until his bottom lip brushed against the tip.

Mason opened his mouth ever so slightly and allowed the head of Justin's cock into his mouth.

He moved down very slightly until a small part of Justin's shaft was in his mouth.

That was as far as Mason was willing to go, but that didn't matter since that was all Justin needed.

Justin's toes curled as his cock erupted.

'HUH-HARRRGHHH' Justin moaned.

Cum shot through his shaft and into Mason's mouth and throat.

Mason gagged and quickly backed off of the cock, spitting the cum from his mouth.

A few more ropes of cum shot from Justin's cock and onto his chest, but they were quickly lapped up by Brody.

Mason wanted to be angry, but the taste of Justin's cum still lingered in his mouth and he couldn't deny not minding the taste.

Brody stood up and reached out a hand for Justin to take.

They all looked at each other.

'We'll make a cock sucker out of you yet' Brody laughed throwing his arm around Mason.

'Why do you need me, when you're already a natural' Mason laughed, pushing Brody.

'We can always have more' Justin laughed throwing his big arms around both of his brothers.

They tried to wrestle away but ended up tripping over each other's feet and landing in a tangled mess on the picnic blanket.

The trio laughed as they wrestled each other, they were finally as close as brothers could be.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I know this whole storyline was long and I'm sure some people found it boring. But I am really happy with how it all turned out, especially this last chapter.**

 **After this, things will go back to normal and I can get back to all of those requests you have all given me.**

 **Please feel free to keep those requests and suggestions coming, I would absolutely love to hear from you.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **!IMPORTANT! There is some important information at the bottom of this chapter relating to VJ getting roughly fucked.**

 **A lot of you really want to see VJ get roughly fucked like Ben in my "More Than Neighbours" story. I read all of the requests and I think the one that fits well with the story is Ben Astoni.**

 **I agree that in the end, those last few chapters were dragged out, but it's just how things turned out. I feel that if those chapters weren't written, than the last chapter would not have had the same effect I was hoping for. Thank you to anyone that has continued to read this story.**

Now that the sun was well and truly shining again over the town of Summer Bay, VJ took the opportunity to get some fresh air.

He walked around the park and along the beach, just enjoying the sunshine, before making his way to the Diner.

VJ's mother set him up with a nice sandwich and a can of soft drink.

He ate and drank quickly, eager to head down to the beach for a swim.

That was the plan until Ben Astoni walked in.

VJ stared at Ben with lust in his eyes.

VJ thought Ben was a total DILF, but he guessed that Ben wouldn't be paying him a visit anytime soon for some relief.

Ben seemed very happy with his wife and daughters.

Also VJ was very hesitant to try anything with Ben after seeing how aggressive he could be when he went off on VJ for hanging out with his daughter.

So VJ resigned himself to only having sex with Ben in his mind.

VJ was so focused on Ben that he never even noticed his daughter, Coco was with him.

VJ stared lustfully at Ben's dad bod.

Ben looked around the Diner and saw VJ in a daydream, he followed VJ's line of sight and it landed straight onto his daughter's ass.

VJ was actually looking Ben's crotch, but from where Ben was standing it didn't seem that way.

Ben's blood started to boil as his over protective side came out.

'Coco, why don't you head home, there's something I need to take of' Ben said through gritted teeth.

'Whatever' Coco shrugged, walking out of the Diner.

Ben made his way over to where VJ was sitting.

By the time VJ realised that Ben was getting closer it was too late.

Ben stood in front of VJ's table with his arms crossed.

'Uh…hey, Mr. Astoni' VJ said nervously.

'I know what you are' Ben scowled.

'What?' VJ asked confused.

'Your reputation precedes you' Ben started, 'I knew what you are the day I stepped foot in this town, practically every guy I came across told me about you' Ben explained.

'I don't know what you're talking about' VJ replied, VJ did actually think he knew what Ben was talking about but he didn't say anything in case he was wrong.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about…slut' Ben whispered the word slut.

'So, what?' VJ replied.

'I don't want you anywhere near my daughter, she doesn't need a slut like you telling her to fuck every guy she meets' Ben warned VJ.

'I would never do that, she's my friend, besides, I don't want her taking all the good guys' VJ replied with a sly grin.

VJ may be a slut but he would never try to get other people to be like that.

'Be that as it may, I don't want some fucking little slut that takes any cock that's offered to him, hanging around my little girl' Ben said leaning down so no one else would hear his words.

'That's where you're wrong, there are some cocks that even I don't want' VJ looked at Ben's crotch as he said the word cock.

Ben was taken aback by VJ's response.

VJ stood up and left before Ben had a chance to say another word.

Of course VJ did want Ben's cock but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to knock down Ben's ego a bit, and besides, Ben was being a dick.

Ben was pissed now, _'how dare that little slut insinuate he wouldn't take my cock'_ Ben thought to himself.

' _He's going to fucking take it, whether he likes it or not'_ Ben thought to himself.

VJ pushed any thoughts of Ben to the back of his mind and went for a swim.

He left his phone and wallet wrapped up in his T-shirt wrapped up in his towel and left them on the beach next to his thongs.

About half an hour later, when VJ swam to shore, his towel and thongs were nowhere in sight.

He looked up and down the beach in case he had drifted while he was swimming but there was nothing there.

'Shit' VJ cursed to himself.

VJ jogged up the beach and was heading to the Diner when something caught his eye.

It was his T-shirt laying in the middle of the carpark.

He walked over to it and picked it up and put it on.

He looked around the car park and at the very end he could see his towel.

'What the' VJ muttered as he walked to his towel.

This end of the carpark was almost empty.

VJ reached his towel and bent over to pick it up.

He didn't even realise that something hard had struck the back of his head until he started to black out.

The first thing VJ felt was his wrists and legs bound tightly with rope.

He groggily blinked his eyes open, wincing at the painful throbbing at the back of his head.

'Ugh' VJ groaned as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room.

VJ looked around the small square room, there was a stack of moving boxes lining the right hand wall, a chair in the left corner and a flight of stairs leading up, but he couldn't see the top of them.

Straining his head as far around left as possible, VJ thought he could just make out the edge of a steel table.

A small grimy window at the top of the left hand wall told VJ he was in a basement.

The window let in almost no light, casting the room into almost complete darkness.

VJ stretched his fingers and started pulling at his wrists, but his bonds were too tight.

VJ looked closer at the ropes binding him and only then realised he was naked.

As he stared down at his naked body he saw black markings over his chest.

He squinted his eyes to make it out in the dim light of the room.

"SLUT" was written across his chest in black marker.

The word slut was also written on both of his thighs and on both of his forearms.

'What is happening?' VJ groaned to himself, his head still throbbing.

A few moments later, VJ heard footsteps upstairs, he strained his ears to try and hear anything that could give away his location or captor.

VJ heard to door at the top of steps swing open, and large feet walking down.

VJ saw a man's shoes, legs, crotch, torso, chest and then his shadowed face.

VJ couldn't clearly see who it was in the dark room.

The man must have flipped on the light switch because suddenly the room was flooded in a bright white fluorescent light.

VJ shut his eyes at the sudden exposure, slowly blinking them open he started to adjust to the new light.

His eyes scanned the room before meeting his captors.

'Ben?' VJ croaked out.

'Nice to see you're finally awake, slut' Ben spat at VJ.

 **ACROSS TOWN**

John Palmer was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when there was a knock on the door.

He put the paper down and went to open the door.

To John's great surprise, his adopted son, Jett Palmer, was standing before him.

'Jett' John beamed, pulling him into a tight hug.

'What are you doing here?' John asked.

'I decided to come home for the weekend and surprise everyone' Jett explained.

'We'll you've certainly done that, Marilyn will be thrilled to see you' John smiled.

Jett walked inside his old house and dropped his bag by the lounge.

'Sit down, I'll get you a drink and you can tell me everything that's been going on' John said, walking to the kitchen.

Jett sat down and started talking all about military school while John poured him a glass of water.

John took a seat next to Jett and listened to all of his stories.

John couldn't help but notice Jett's body as he was talking.

He was a lot bigger now and had a noticeable increase in muscle, he had a light covering of hair over his arms and legs and John could just make out the slightest hint of stubble forming on his chin.

John was impressed and soon enough, a small tent started to form in his khaki shorts.

John didn't mean for it to happen but it had been months since he had some release and seeing young Jett on the verge of becoming a hot stud sent him into overdrive.

Of course John knew he could have gone to see VJ for some release, but he always felt self-conscious about his age and body type, since the majority of guys who go to VJ are hot dads or high school studs or fit adults.

John stared at Jett's hot lips slapping together as he spoke, his tongue darting out on certain words.

What John wouldn't do to have that hot mouth wrapped around his cock.

John was sure that Jett was probably due for a release as well, since there wouldn't be much time to do it at military school.

But he couldn't exactly just ask Jett to suck his cock.

And besides, John didn't even know if Jett was into sucking cock or getting fucked.

Suddenly John remembered something that happened a long time ago.

 **YEARS EARLIER**

Jett had just moved in with John and Gina.

It was early in the morning, around two o'clock and John got up to get a glass of water.

As he passed Jett's room he could hear heavy breathing.

Concerned for Jett's welfare, he opened the door to find Jett completely naked on his bed and stroking his cock wildly, his hand was under his ass and John could make out Jett's finger pushing in and out of his hole.

Jett was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed so he never even heard John open the door.

John knew he should have closed the door immediately but he just couldn't look away.

The sight of Jett's hairless sweaty body convulsing on the bed made John's cock painfully hard in his pyjama bottoms.

John guessed his cock was about six and a half inches cut, quite a nice size for his age.

Jett's arm was a blur as it jack hammered against this cock.

John reached into his pyjamas and grasped onto his own seven inch uncut cock and started to gently stroke it.

A dark patch-of pre-cum formed on John's pyjamas.

A moment later, Jett started grunting as he reached his orgasm.

Jett shoved his finger as far as he could into his ass as he came.

'hu hu hu hu hu' Jett breathed heavily, obviously trying to remain as quiet as possible.

His cum flew from his cock and splattered against his bare chest, with the last few drops dribbling from the tip and landing at the base of his cock.

The moment John saw Jett's explosion, he had his own.

Cum shot out of John's cock and dribbled down his leg.

John closed the door quickly, unable to hold back a gasp.

Jett heard his door click and looked over, but there was nothing there so he figured it must have been a trick of the mind.

John shook his head and went to have a big glass of water, after that he went straight back to bed, the cum drying on his leg as he slept.

Jett scooped up the pools of cum on his chest and reached down and fingered them into his ass.

Jett loved the feeling of cum in his ass, it was a feeling he had gotten used to years earlier when he had to sell his body to help himself and his mother pay for food when she would have a relapse.

Jett's mother always thought he was stealing the money, but Jett didn't think she would care too much even if she did know the truth.

The next morning, when John woke up, he couldn't for the life of him remember if what he had seen was a dream.

There was no appropriate way he could ask Jett and it wasn't like he could tell Gina he had wet dream about their adopted son.

So John just resigned himself to never knowing the truth and leaving it as a hot memory.

 **PRESENT DAY**

' _It wasn't a dream'_ John thought to himself.

Seeing Jett now and getting horny over his young body made that entire memory flood back into his mind.

John's cock pulsed at the memory, _'it was real'_ John thought to himself.

'Um…John?' Jett said awkwardly.

John was in a daydream.

Jett took the moment to look at John's obvious bulge he had noticed instantly but tried to pay no attention to, Jett wanted to look away but he couldn't hold back any longer.

Jett scanned his eyes over John's body and found it to be very sexy.

Jett had a lot of daddy issues and he guessed that was why he was suddenly seeing John as a desirable sex mate.

Jett's mind was screaming at him to look away, but his cock was quickly tenting in his shorts.

After a few moments, Jett managed to pull himself back into reality.

'John' Jett said, slightly louder this time.

John shook his head and blinked his eyes.

'What…oh…sorry buddy, got lost in my own little world for a second there' John explained.

'Ah…yeah, anyway as I was saying…' Jett continued talking about military school, but the difference was that now he had his own prominent bulge on display.

'Listen, why don't you save the rest of the stories for when Marilyn gets back, so you don't have to tell them all twice' John suggested.

'Yeah, ok' Jett agreed.

Now that John knew what he had seen that night was real, he was ready to try something.

John knew it was risky but he was so horny he didn't even think about the consequences.

'What's that on your hand?' John asked, pointing at Jett's hand.

'What?' Jett asked, looking at his hand.

There was nothing there but John needed an excuse to grab his hand.

'That' John said grabbing Jett's hand and pulling it close to his body.

Jett still couldn't see anything.

'I guess it was nothing' John said.

John lowered Jett's hand, but instead of releasing it, he planted it straight onto his bulging shorts.

A shot of pre-cum jetted out of Jett's cock at the contact but his mind quickly took over.

Jett pulled his hand away quickly and jumped up from the lounge.

'What's the matter with you?' Jett said angrily.

John had completely changed his life and he owed him so much, but he didn't want to risk ruining their relationship.

John stood up as well.

'Come on Jett, it's okay, I can see you're enjoying yourself' John gestured to Jett's bulge.

Jett looked down at his tented shorts.

'I think we could both use some relief, Marilyn hasn't helped me out since the fire and I'm sure you don't get a lot of free time at military school to take care of yourself' John said.

'We-we don't, but I-we-we can't' Jett stuttered.

'It's ok, mate, we're both just guys that need a little helping hand' John said walking over to Jett.

Jett's horniness was taking over his better judgement.

Jett breathed heavily as John grasped his shoulder.

John applied pressure to Jett's shoulder.

Jett willingly dropped to his knees in front his adoptive fathers bulge.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **!IMPORTANT! In a few chapters it will be VJ's torture, so please let me know if there is any particular act that you would want to see happen to VJ. I am open to any and all suggestions and if it works with the chapter I will put it in.!**

 **I know this chapter was quite long and the end pairing was quite random, but I wanted to do an entire chapter of just VJ's torture, without any of the back story about how he got there, so I just filled in the rest of this chapter with a random pairing.**

 **I will be writing another John and Jett chapter, but unless that pairing is requested I will probably just leave it there.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **Please leave me any suggestions about possible torture methods for Ben to do to VJ, I would love to hear any and all suggestions.**

 **I saw a couple of people have requested piss and one has requested choking, so thank you very much to those people for your suggestions.**

 **I also saw what you want to happen to Ash, and that has been noted, thank you.**

Jett stared at the large bulge of his adoptive father, John.

He tentatively reached his hands up and grasped the waistband of John's shorts.

Jett pulled them and his underwear down around his ankles, his cock immediately springing up, narrowly missing Jett's face.

Jett was no stranger to being on his knees with a cock pointed at his face, but this was different, it was John.

Jett had sucked cock before, he liked sucking cock, he was just scared that if he went through with this than John wouldn't see him as a son anymore.

He was scared he would see him as nothing but a cum dump, a slut, a whore.

They were just some of the words that were spat at him on the dirty bathroom floor of a petrol station one night while he was sucking cock for a gold coin donation.

Jett looked up at John who smiled down kindly.

' _No, John isn't like that, he loves me and nothing is going to change that'_ Jett told himself in his mind.

Jett now looked at the cock before him with a new perspective.

Jett grasped the base of John's cock and leaning forward he engulfed its entirety.

'HARGH' John gasped suddenly, grabbing onto Jett's shoulder for support.

Jett began bobbing forward and back at a quick pace.

'This isn't you first cock is it?' John said.

Jett shook his head with John's cock still firmly planted in his throat.

John knew he wouldn't be lasting much longer if Jett continued like this.

'Stand up' John instructed, pulling away from Jett.

Jett obediently stood up.

'Bend over the lounge' John said, lightly stroking his cock to keep it hard.

Jett walked over to the lounge and bent over it, his shorts tightening around his ass.

John kicked off his shorts and underwear, leaving his bottom half bare.

John walked up behind Jett and grabbed onto his shorts covered ass, a slapping sound rang out as John's palms came to a rest.

Jett winced slightly but it didn't hurt.

John wiggled Jett's but in his hands, squeezing firmly every now and then.

John grabbed the waistband of Jett's shorts and tugged them down until they came to a rest at the top of his feet.

Jett's light blue underwear perfectly presented his small bubble butt.

John bit his bottom lip slightly as he groaned.

'Fuck' John whispered under his breath.

Jett put his head down.

John slapped his cock down onto Jett's underwear.

John pushed his hips forward causing his cock to rub up and down Jett's hole.

John couldn't wait any longer, he had to get that tight ass around his throbbing cock.

John tugged on Jett's underwear until they joined his shorts that were wrapped around his ankles.

Jett's pink hole winked at John as it pulsed in anticipation.

John could just make out the slightest hint of hair growing out from around Jett's hole.

Just enough to know he was growing, but still little enough that he looked like a young boy.

John pressed his pre-cum slicked cock head against Jett's hole and began to push forward.

Jett moaned at the familiar feeling, he thought back to those long nights at the petrol station bent over a toilet, his ass being rammed by every dirty trucker that passed through.

Some were very insistent on showing him the backs of their trucks but even Jett was smart enough to say no.

Luckily for Jett there was always another trucker not far away, he was just glad that they both didn't want to show him the backs of their trucks.

It wasn't so much that Jett thought they would kill him, he just figured they would want to keep him on their long travels across Australia.

Which actually wouldn't have been a problem for Jett if he didn't have to take care of his mother.

John's cock head passed through Jett's hole with limited resistance,

John groaned and thrust his entire body forward.

'AHHHHH' Jett groaned, throwing his head back.

'OHHHH FUCK JETT' John moaned as his pubes flattened out against Jett's ass.

John began thrusting in and out of Jett.

'Fuck Jett, you've been used a bit haven't you?' John grunted, noting on Jett's loose but still tight enough hole.

Jett thought the way John had said "you've been used a bit", was odd, but he didn't comment on it.

'HURGH HURGH HURGH HURGH HURGH' John grunted each time his balls slapped against Jett's ass.

'Huuuuuuuu' Jett was moaning continuously.

Jett's own cock was painfully hard pressed against the edge of the lounge, but from this position Jett couldn't reach it to stroke it.

John was too busy pulling back on Jett's hips as he thrust forward to do anything about Jett's cock.

John was quickly coming to his climax, he was actually quite surprised he had managed to hold on this long.

'FUCK…YES…TAKE IT…FUCK…JETT…FUCK FUCK FU-ARRRRRGHHHHH-CK' John grunted loudly as he thrust deep into Jett one last time and unloaded a few months' worth of cum.

'UNGHHHHHH' Jett groaned as the familiar feeling of warm cum flooded his ass.

Jett remembered the morning after one of his night long fucks at the petrol station where he was so full of cum that it leaked out of his ass causing a wet patch to form on his shorts, a very noticeable wet patch that almost everyone who saw it knew what it meant.

John's cock pulsated inside Jett's hole, John made sure every drop of cum was deep inside of Jett before he pulled out.

When he finally pulled out, he grabbed Jett's shoulder and pushed him to the floor.

Without saying anything, John pushed his deflating cock into Jett's mouth.

Jett sucked away the cum residue covering John's cock before it became too sensitive for John, making him pull away.

John breathed heavily.

'That…ha…was one of the…argh…best orgasms I have ever…AHHH…had' John panted.

Jett wiped the side of his mouth and stood up, his still rock hard cock now pointing at John.

'Glad I could help, now what about me?' Jett asked, the taste of cum lingering in his mouth.

John looked at his watch, 'shoot, sorry buddy, Marilyn will be home any minute now and I don't think she would approve of this' John said.

'Oh' Jett replied.

'Actually, listen buddy, I think once Marilyn sees you're here, she won't let you out of her sight, so I might not be able to return the favour' John said.

'What?' Jett said softly, 'but I just let you fuck me and you won't even get me off' Jett was confused.

'I would love to help you, mate, but we can't risk Marilyn finding out, I suggest you go and see VJ, he'll definitely be able to help you out' John suggested.

John never had any intention of getting Jett off, he loved Jett, but he just wasn't interested in sucking cock or getting fucked himself.

Jett nodded, a sad look mixed with betrayal plastered on his face.

'You should go and have a shower before Marilyn gets back' John smiled.

Jett was silent as he walked off down the hallway, his hard cock bobbing in the air.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I will probably leave these two characters here, unless of course one of them or both is specifically requested.**

 **Also another reminder to please let me know about any torture, kink, bondage or all around sex act you would like to see Ben do to VJ.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **I know I have already mentioned this a couple of times, but please feel free to let me know of any possible torture methods or sexual acts you would like to see Ben perform on VJ, I want to give anyone who has a suggestion the chance to let me know.**

 **I have seen all of the suggestions so far and I have written them all down in my note book ready for the chapter.**

Mason was out enjoying the warm sunshine one day in Summer Bay, but he was especially enjoying some time away from his brothers.

Mason kept an eye out for VJ, since it had been a while since he last got to fuck him and he needed some release.

Mason was sitting at a plastic table outside the Diner having a coffee.

He looked down at the water and saw that someone was having a splash around, he strained his eyes and made out the faint outline of VJ.

Mason grinned as his cock pulsed in his shorts at the thought of an impending ass to fuck.

Suddenly Mason noticed a large man jog down to the beach and grab what he guessed were VJ's things.

Mason was confused as he watched the man drop VJ's shirt and towel at different spots in the car park.

He looked back to the water and saw VJ on the beach looking for his stuff.

Mason looked back to the car park, but the man had disappeared from view.

VJ walked up the beach and saw his t-shirt and went to pick it up.

Mason stood up from the table to go and tell VJ what he had saw.

VJ saw his towel and moved further down the car park to pick it up.

Mason started walking after VJ, he instinctively patted his pockets to feel the usual bulge of his phone and wallet, but he felt nothing.

Mason turned and saw his phone and wallet laying on the ground next to where he was sitting.

They had fallen out of his pocket as he stood up.

Mason moved back to pick up his things before turning to go and see VJ.

When Mason looked back to the car park, VJ was nowhere to be seen.

'Guess he found someone else who needed a fuck' Mason said to himself, guessing that that big guy had lured VJ somewhere private because he was too embarrassed to be seen in public talking to him.

Mason shrugged it off and went down to the beach.

He sat down in the sand and watched the waves crashing against the shore.

Suddenly, Mason saw movement out of the corner of his right eye, he looked over and saw Ash was walking along the beach, in his direction.

'Well, looks like you will get to fuck an ass today' Mason grinned, giving his bulge a small squeeze.

Ash hadn't seen Mason yet, but he was about to.

Ash had been so focused on looking at the waves, that he hadn't been looking ahead.

Ash could see out the corner of his eye that someone was ahead of him so he turned to move out of their way.

Ash stopped dead in his tacks as he made eye contact with Mason.

Mason walked towards Ash with a grin on his face and a bulge in his shorts.

'Morning' Mason smiled.

'Good morning, Mason' Ash said with bitterness in his voice.

'That storm was something, wasn't it?' Mason said, walking circles around Ash as he spoke.

'Yes' Ash said through gritted teeth.

'I see my lesson has made an impact on you' Mason grinned.

'Yes' Ash said, looking straight ahead.

Mason suddenly remembered something, something that would let Ash know he was in complete control of his fate.

Just in case Ash was starting to think he could live a normal life again.

'Come to think of it, I never even showed you the photos' Mason said.

'What photos?' Ash asked confused.

'Obviously we will have to work on how you speak to your superiors' Mason said authoritatively.

'You asked me a question, I can't say yes to everything' Ash said with a scowl on his face.

'No, I suppose not, but there should have been a "sir" somewhere in there' Mason instructed.

All Ash wanted to do was pound Mason into the ground, but he couldn't risk VJ knowing his feelings for him.

Ash clenched his fists but kept them by his sides.

'What photos…sir?' Ash managed to choke out.

'There you go, good boy' Mason tussled Ash's hair.

'Look, it's my new screensaver' Mason said.

Mason pulled out his phone and unlocked it, showing Ash the screen.

Ash looked at the screen in shock and horror, his own cum covered face staring back at him.

'WHAT IS THAT?' Ash bellowed, grabbing the front of Mason's shirt and pulling him forward.

Mason knew that Ash could beat him to a pulp if he wanted to, but he also knew that Ash wouldn't risk it.

'Just a little keep sake of our time together' Mason said.

Ash pushed Mason away and put his head in his hands.

How could this be happening?

How did it come to this?

' _All because of a stupid fuck with VJ'_ Ash thought to himself.

Mason stood back for a moment to let Ash process this new information.

'Have you shown anyone else?' Ash paused for a few seconds, 'sir' Ash wanted to scream.

'Yes' Brody said simply.

'WHAT? WHO?' Ash yelled.

Mason stared at Ash.

'SIR' Ash shouted.

Mason noticed that a couple of guys further up the beach had heard Ash yell "sir".

'I cannot reveal the identity of the recipient of those photos at this stage, but I am sure he will be in touch with you very soon' Mason smiled.

In any other circumstances, Mason would feel bad for Ash.

But Ash had been top dog in this town for far too long, it was time for some fresh new leadership, besides, Ash was a real dick sometimes.

Ash didn't know what to say, what could he say?

Mason had complete control over him now, and he knew it.

If Ash didn't do everything that Mason asked, than those photos could be all over town in half an hour.

Ash considered running away, leaving town and starting fresh somewhere new.

But he couldn't, he didn't have that kind of money right now and he loved Summer Bay, he loved the people, he loved VJ.

VJ was the anchor keeping Ash in Summer Bay, as long as VJ was around, Ash was stuck here.

'What do you want…sir?' Ash grimaced.

'Hmmm…that's a tough one' Mason pretended to think.

'Oh…I know, your ass' Mason smiled.

'NO' Ash said loudly.

Mason quickly back handed Ash across the face, leaving a bright red mark.

Mason grabbed Ash's ear and pulled it close to his lips.

'I wasn't fucking asking' Mason spat in Ash's ear.

'Fine…sir' Ash said so quietly Mason could barely hear it over the sounds of the sea.

 **ASH'S HOUSE**

Mason had made Ash drive him to Ash's house.

Mason walked in like he owned the place and took a seat on the lounge.

'Get me a drink' Mason ordered.

'Yes sir' Ash said walking to the kitchen.

Ash no longer paused before saying "sir", every time he said it he still wanted to scream and punch Mason's lights out, but he knew there was no point wasting time in fighting it.

Ash brought Mason a glass of water.

Mason took a sip before spitting it out onto Ash's floor.

'This water is warm' Mason complained.

'That's how it comes out of the tap on hot days, sir' Ash explained.

Mason took another sip of the water before spitting it back into the glass.

'You really expect me to drink this, here, if you're so happy serving this to me than you will have no problem drinking it yourself' Mason said handing Ash the glass.

Ash took the glass and looked into it, bubbles from Mason's spit floated on the surface of the water.

Ash brought the cup to his lips and drank the entire glass in one go.

'Good boy' Mason praised Ash.

Ash didn't say anything.

'My feet are killing me' Mason complained, 'take my shoes off' Mason ordered.

Ash got onto his knees and pulled each of one Mason's sand shoes off.

The smell hit Ash like a truck.

Ash dry retched but stayed in front of Mason.

Ash could quite describe the smell, it was something like a mix of boiled eggs and mouldy cheese.

After sitting in front of them for a minute, Ash got used to the smell, somehow it even smelled normal.

'And the socks' Mason ordered.

Ash leaned forward and rolled off each sock one at a time.

Ash discarded the white socks with dirty soles to one side.

Mason wiggled his toes, despite what his socks would suggest, Mason's feet were actually perfectly clean.

'Ahhh…the bottom of my feet are really sore, give me a foot rub' Mason instructed.

Ash shuffled forward on his knees and sat back on the balls of his feet.

He picked up Mason's right foot and rested it on his lap.

Ash grasped Mason's foot with both hands and began kneading the sole with his large thumbs.

Mason's foot felt slightly damp from the sweat that had been building up by the heat of the day.

'Hmmmmm' Mason moaned, letting his head fall back against the lounge.

Ash rolled his eyes as he worked on Mason's foot.

About fifteen minutes later, without saying a word, Mason lifted his left foot into the air and wiggled it.

Ash took the hint and grabbed Mason's other foot, he placed the foot in his lap onto the floor and replaced it with the new one.

Ash continued the same process on Mason's other foot.

Ash was so focused on looking at Mason's foot that he didn't realise Mason had pushed down the top of his shorts and pulled his cock and balls out.

Mason was stroking his cock lightly while looking at Ash massaging his foot.

Mason pulled out his phone and making sure the flash and sound were off, he snapped a couple of pictures.

Of course those photos could be used as further blackmail, but Mason already had plenty of photos for that, these ones were just for him to enjoy.

Mason knew it didn't matter if Ash saw him taking the pictures since there was nothing he could do about it anyway, but somehow the idea of having some pictures that Ash didn't even know existed, turned him on.

Ash had been massaging Mason's feet for about half an hour now, fifteen minutes on each foot.

'That's enough' Mason said, pulling his foot away from Ash.

Ash was so used to holding feet by now that his hands followed Mason's foot for a moment before he pulled them back.

Ash looked up and finally noticed Mason's cock pointing at the ceiling.

There wasn't much reaction from Ash, he actually half expected to see it when he looked up.

'Strip' Mason ordered Ash.

Ash shook his head slightly, but stood up.

He quickly started to pull off his shirt.

'Slowly' Mason instructed.

Ash slowed down and slowly pulled his shirt off of his body, he slowly kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks before grasping the waistband of his shorts and slowly pulling them down as well.

He kicked his shorts away, leaving him in nothing but his underwear.

Ash hoped Mason would let him stop there, but a small nod from the man in charge told him otherwise.

Ash grasped the waistband of his underwear and slowly pulled them down, his semi-hard cock flopping out as it was freed.

Ash couldn't deny seeing the hotness of the situation, but he was thinking of those domination pornos he would watch and imagine he was the guy doing it to someone else, not the other way around.

Ash would have been rock hard if the roles were reversed.

Ash kicked away his underwear, leaving him standing completely naked in front of Mason.

Mason lifted his ass slightly into the air and pulled his shorts and underwear down.

He kicked away his shorts, but he picked up his underwear.

'Here, put these on' Mason said, handing Ash his purple, white and black striped underwear.

Ash grabbed the underwear out of Mason's hand and put his legs through the holes, he pulled them up but they got tight around his thighs.

'I can't, sir' Ash said.

'Of course you can' Mason replied.

Ash pulled harder on the underwear until they started to move, he had to shove his cock between his legs so the underwear would fit over it.

Ash stood there in Mason's way to tight underwear while Mason giggled.

Mason got his phone out and started snapping pics.

Ash wanted to protest but what was the point.

Mason just had to get some shots of the once big and strong Ash, stuffed into a pair of another man's underwear.

Mason stood up and took photos of Ash from every different angle.

A moment later, Mason put his phone down on the coffee table and sat back down on the lounge.

'Don't bother trying to grab my phone, I have it connected to my laptop at home, every photo I take is instantly copied to my laptop' Mason explained.

Ash nodded.

Mason pulled his shirt off and threw it onto the pile of his and Ash's clothes.

'Suck my cock' Mason ordered, grabbing his cock and giving it a little shake.

Ash dropped to his knees, the tight underwear pressing painfully hard on his balls.

Ash leaned his head forward to take the cock in his mouth.

'From the bottom' Mason said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mason pointed to his feet.

Ash grinded his teeth together as he dropped his head all the way to the floor.

The strong smell of Mason's feet re-assaulted Ash's senses, but instead of wanting to gag, Ash breathed freely.

He hated himself admitting it, but he didn't actually hate the way Mason's feet smelled.

Not that he would ever admit that to Mason, he wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction.

Ash licked his lips before kissing the top of Mason's big toe on his right foot.

Ash moved down the line, kissing each individual toe on the right foot before moving to the left foot and starting again.

Ash moved higher and began kissing the bridge of Mason's left foot, then kissing the right.

He kissed up mason's hairy legs and rough knees, his strong things and finally, his balls.

Ash sucked Mason's balls into his mouth and twisted them around with his tongue.

Ash let Mason's balls fall out of his mouth as he kissed the underside of Mason's shaft.

He kissed higher and higher until he was making out with Mason's cock head.

'You can suck it now' Mason tried to sound strong, but couldn't help but moan slightly.

Ash clenched his jaw before opening it widely and taking Mason's cock into his mouth.

Ash closed his lips around the shaft and began to swallow Mason's cock.

He made it about half way down before his gag reflex kicked in causing him to back up.

Mason wanted to slam Ash's head down like he did the first time Ash had sucked his cock, but he didn't.

Ash had to learn to take a whole cock in his throat without gagging, and throat fucking him wouldn't help.

Ash started from the top of Mason's cock and worked his way down again, you would need a microscope to see it, but Ash had taken in more of Mason's cock this time before backing off again.

Since Mason wasn't forcing Ash down this time, Ash focused on sucking the part he could suck.

Ash picked up the pace, he sucked down about half of Mason's cock before backing off, repeating the process getting quicker and quicker each time.

'Hmmmmm' Mason moaned.

Mason looked down at the top half of his cock disappearing into a mess of sandy blond hair.

After about ten minutes, Mason could feel something had changed.

He looked down more closely between the long strands of hair falling down from Ash's head and saw that just over three quarters of his cock was being swallowed by Ash.

'See, I knew you could do it' Mason smiled proudly.

Mason quickly wiped the smile from his face, he was getting a little too friendly with Ash for his liking.

It was only after Mason spoke that Ash realised he was sucking more of Mason's cock than he knew he could.

But what freaked Ash out more than anything, is that for a split second, he felt proud of himself for a doing a good job.

He felt proud, sucking another man's dick.

'If you're already sucking cock like this after your second ever blowjob, we might just make a complete cock sucker out of you yet' Mason grinned.

Ash narrowed his eyes, he didn't want that, he didn't want any of this.

Well, that's not to say he never wanted this, he had thought about it before, but in his imagination it was always voluntary…and always VJ.

They were coming up to the half an hour point and Ash's mouth was getting tired.

Ash tried to rearrange the cock in his mouth but he accidently relaxed his jaw causing his teeth to bite down on Mason's cock.

It wasn't a large bite or anything but it was enough for Mason to react, badly,

Mason pushed Ash away and slapped him as hard as he could across the face.

'I-I'm sorry, sir' Ash stuttered quickly, bringing his hand to his sore face.

Mason inspected his cock for any bite marks, but it was fine.

If anything, Mason was thankful that Ash had made him stop, since he was close to reaching his orgasm before the real fun had even started.

'Now, you're gonna get fucked' Mason said angrily.

'Please, sir, don't do this' Ash pleaded.

Mason stood up.

'I'll do whatever you want, I'll suck you're cock for as long as you want, I'll let you fuck my throat, please, Sir Mason' Ash offered.

'What I want, is your ass' Mason said simply.

Ash felt like crying but he held back the tears.

No matter what Mason did to him, he wouldn't let him see him cry, he still had some shred of dignity left.

'Stand up' Mason ordered.

Ash slowly stood up.

'Take off my underwear' Mason instructed.

Ash peeled of the underwear he was wearing, the waistband was significantly looser than they had been earlier.

'Get on all fours' Mason said.

Ash slowly dropped to his knees, his face made it look like he was about to lay down on a guillotine.

'And can we not be so dramatic' Mason said, commenting on Ash's face.

'You're getting fucked, I'm not chopping your cock off' Mason added.

'Well, let me fuck you and see how you like it, sir' Ash said with bitterness in his voice.

'I'm not the slut here' Mason reminded Ash.

'Neither am I, sir' Ash defended himself.

'You've massaged my smelly feet, you've kissed my feet and legs, you've sucked my cock, twice, I slapped you and YOU apologised, and now I'm about to fuck your ass' Mason listed off, 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're the slut, just like your little VJ' Mason said.

'He wanted you to fuck him, sir' Ash said bitterly, but the bitterness was more directed in VJ's direction.

'Oh, grow up, Ash, this is happening, and soon enough you'll be just like VJ, begging a superior man, like myself, to fill your sloppy hole with their big cock' Mason grinned.

'We'll see, sir' Ash spat out the word "sir".

Mason dropped down to his knees behind Ash.

'Spread your ass' Mason ordered.

Ash paused to think.

He ran through every possible way to get out of this situation in his head but every option led to those photos being shared around town.

He even considered letting that happen, but he couldn't bear to let VJ see him like that.

Ash dropped his chest to the floor and reached his hands back to his hairy ass.

He grasped a cheek in each hand and spread them apart, displaying an extremely tight hairless virgin hole.

'Oh-ho-ho fuck yes, Ash' Mason grinned.

Despite the light blond hair covering Ash's ass, his bright pink hole was completely hairless.

Mason bent down to inspect the hole when suddenly an intense desire rushed through his body.

There was something about Ash's hole that looked delicious, and the fact that his ass was completely untouched by any cock, unlike VJ's, drew Mason closer.

' _I suppose I could try putting the spit on directly'_ Mason thought to himself.

Mason poked his tongue out and inched closer and closer to Ash's tight hole.

'ARGH' Ash could help but grunt out as the wet contact sent shivers up his spine.

Mason expected to gag immediately at the taste but found himself pushing his tongue further.

Mason thought it would taste like shit, but in fact, it tasted like any other part of his skin, it didn't taste any different to kissing the back of your own hand.

Mason slowly brought his lips to Ash's ass and began making out with his hole like it was a pair of hot lips.

Ash hated himself for it, but he had to try and hold back moans as Mason made out with his ass.

Mason slurped his tongue over Ash's hole and pushed it slightly into his ass, while his lips remained suction cupped around it.

After a few minutes, Mason pulled away, wiping a drop of spit from the corner of his mouth.

Mason coughed deeply like he was re-asserting his dominance, as if rimming Ash's hole had somehow made him weaker.

Mason wanted to make some witty remark about getting ready to fuck Ash, but nothing came to him, his mind was a blank.

Instead of talking, Mason revealed his intentions with actions instead of words.

Mason shuffled forward and slapped his hard cock between Ash's cheeks.

Ash jumped at the sudden contact, a soft whimper escaped his lips, so soft that Mason didn't even hear it.

Ash's hairless hole was now glistening in spit, thanks to Mason's tongue bath.

Mason cleared his throat again before grasping the base of his cock.

He rubbed the tip of his cock up and down Ash's ass, pushing forward slightly each time it passed over his hole.

Ash half whimpered and half moaned at each soft push forward.

That was the last time Mason was soft.

Mason pointed his cock at Ash's hole and pressed forward, if it wasn't for Mason's hardness and Ash's wet hole, Mason's cock never would have pushed past the tight entrance.

Mason's cock head slipped into Ash's hole with minimal force.

Ash's ring closed around the lip of Mason's cock head, locking it in.

Ash had expected himself to be screaming by this point, but so far it just felt like he was taking a dump.

That was the case until Mason grasped onto Ash's hips and thrusted his entire body forward as hard and as fast as possible.

This time, Ash did scream.

Mason reached over and grabbed his underwear from the floor and shoved them into Ash's open mouth.

Ash's screams were still loud but were now mostly muffled by the underwear.

Ash started seeing spots in his vision as Mason started thrusting in and out of him.

Ash was close to blacking out but the darkness never came, he couldn't knock himself out and the pain wasn't subsiding.

'HARGH HARGH HAGRH…FUCK ASH…ARGH…TIGHTEST HOLE I'VE EVER…ARRRGHHH…FUCKED' Mason couldn't help but yell with every thrust into Ash.

Mason held onto Ash's hips tightly as he pounded him.

Ash had hoped the pain would subside, but he still felt like he was about to be ripped in half.

Ash thought he should have taken Mason's offer of cutting off his cock, he figured even that would have been less painful.

Mason pounded into Ash with such force and ferocity that even that massive storm would have been jealous.

After twenty minutes, Mason was dripping in sweat and bursting to cum.

But he stopped himself, he used every ounce of willpower to keep his cum inside of his body.

He wasn't done fucking this ass.

The underwear bunched up in Ash's mouth was wet with his saliva but he couldn't spit them out.

At the thirty minute mark, Ash was still in just as much pain as the very first thrust.

His mind couldn't help but race through all the times he had been hurt in his life, when he was seven and fell off his bike, when he was twelve and got beat up by kids at school, when he was seventeen and he told a girl he loved her and she laughed at him.

He though back to all that pain and wished as hard as he could to feel all of it all over again at the same time, if it just meant getting out of this.

At forty minutes a chill went up Ash's spine, was it a chill or was it a twinge, it was a twinge.

It happened again, Ash shuddered as it coursed through his body.

' _What is that?'_ Ash thought to himself.

It happened again, and again, and again.

Suddenly, Ash realised that the pulse rushed through him every time Mason thrust forward.

But what was it?

It felt strange, it felt different, it felt…good.

'GRRRRRR' Ash tried to yell "NO", but all that came out was a muffled scream.

It felt good, it happened again, this couldn't be happening, again, how could it feel good, again.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the pain subsided.

It didn't hurt anymore, Ash didn't have to scream anymore, his vision returned to normal and he didn't feel like blacking out.

Even as jolts of pleasure rocked through Ash's body, he kept a scowl on his face and a determination not to enjoy it.

But he couldn't stop his body from enjoying it.

Ash's cock throbbed as it grew to its full height, its pre-cum slicked head slapping against the floor.

His back instinctively arched downwards.

Mason noticed this immediately.

Mason reached forward and pulled the underwear out of Ash's mouth.

Ash groaned as he started breathing deeply, finally being able to breathe properly again.

Mason slightly slowed down his assault on Ash.

'See…AH…I told you…FUCK…you'll be begging for cock…UHH…soon enough' Mason said between grunts.

'ARRGHH' Ash couldn't help but groan, there were too many sensations coursing through his body to string together a response.

It was now at the fifty five minute mark, and both men were close to collapsing from exhaustion.

Mason's balls were so tight that they had almost disappeared inside of his body, and Ash's entire body was burnt out, so was Mason's.

Sweat was covering every inch of both men and their cocks were throbbing so hard it almost hurt.

Mason had a mental debate with himself about where to cum.

His first thought was to give Ash another massive facial, but Mason just couldn't pass up being the first person ever to breed Ash's hole.

Also Mason was sure there were going to be a lot of loads shot up this hole, so he wanted himself and Ash to know that his was the very first.

It had just ticked past sixty minutes when Mason reached his end.

'HARRRRR ARRRRR ARGHHHH' Mason moaned loudly, his thrusting becoming erratic.

'FUCK FUCK FUCK' Mason groaned.

Mason pulled Ash's hips as far back as possible as he thrusted forward as far as possible one last time.

Mason's cock dug deeper into Ash's ass than it ever had been before.

'FUCK…HERE IT COMES…FUCK…I'M GONNA…FUCK…CUM…HU-HARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH' Mason screamed as he unloaded into Ash's ass.

Mason's cock pumped rope after rope of hot cum deep into Ash.

The feeling of cum pumping into Ash's body was instant.

'UNGHHHHH' Ash groaned as his own cock began spewing cum.

Ash never even touched his cock, but it was spraying cum like a fire hydrant.

The two of them were panting like dogs, too exhausted to string together coherent sentences.

Mason pulled his cock out of Ash's ass.

Strings of sweat and cum strung Mason's cock and Ash's ass together like a cheesy pizza.

Mason fell onto his back, panting heavily as Ash collapsed onto his stomach.

Ash's cock slapped down into the very puddle of cum it had just expelled.

Mason could feel under his legs that the floor was wet with sweat.

Ash rolled over onto his back, unable to breath properly on his stomach.

The pair laid in silence and panted for almost five minutes before they could even think about getting up.

'Best…HUUU…fucking…ARGHHH…ass…UHHHH…EVER' Mason couldn't help but yell.

Ash couldn't respond, not that he had a response to that anyway.

Ash had just given Mason the most pleasurable and intense fuck of his life, Mason was done with VJ now, Ash was his new go-to fuck.

Ash had never in his life felt so much pain and pleasure.

In the beginning, all the worst moments of Ash's life were coursing through his mind, but in the end, all the good in his life had flooded into his head.

The day he was eight and could ride his bike faster than any other kid at the playground, the day he was thirteen and all those boys that beat him up were expelled for beating up another kid, the day he was eighteen and finally became attractive and that same girl that had rejected him came back begging for a chance to be with him and him laughing at her.

Mason had made him relive some of the worst and best moments of his entire life in the space of one hour.

Mason eventually managed to pull himself up off the floor and into a standing position.

He walked over to Ash and held out his hand, Ash took it and let himself be pulled up by Mason.

Mason was tough, but he wasn't cruel.

The pair stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to say.

Finally, Mason spoke.

'You know, I reckon with a little bit more training, I could get my fist up there' Mason said, closing his fist and staring at Ash

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **HOLY SHIT THAT WAS FUCKING LONG, I have no idea how that even happened, I just couldn't stop writing.**

 **Not trying to sound like a dick, but I am insanely happy with myself, I loved writing this chapter so much and I am really happy with how it turned out, everything just seemed to fit together perfectly.**

 **I just hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, if you did enjoy it, or even if you didn't, please let me know, I would love to hear from you.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **I am so sorry it has taken me this long to write another chapter, I never meant for it take this long.**

 **I have been so wrapped up in work and preparing other stories that I just never got around to writing the next chapter for this story. And any time I actually had free time to work on this story, it seemed such a daunting chapter that I just never started writing.**

 **I've seen every single review for this story and my "More Than Neigbours" story, I have not forgotten or abandoned either story.**

 **Also to the "Unknown" person who reviewed the "More Than Neighbours" story last. I hope you had a great birthday and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

VJ strained against the ties that bound him as he processed the new information.

Ben stood and watched with mild amusement.

'Those ties are tied tighter than you could possibly imagine' Ben stated, proud of his own knot tying skills.

The reason he could tie them so tight was because he had no intention of ever untying them, of course he knew he couldn't keep VJ forever, even though he thought about it, his intention was for the only way out to be with something sharp.

VJ stopped straining against the ropes, he knew there was no point.

'Ben, what the fuck are you doing? Let me go' VJ pleaded angrily.

Ben pretended to think about it for a moment before responding.

'No' Ben said simply.

'Fuck you, what do you mean "No"? You can't keep me here' VJ argued against his captor.

'I actually think that you'll find I can' Ben replied.

Ben had a smug tone in his voice knowing he was in control.

'No, I actually think you'll find that this is called kidnapping' VJ said.

'And who's going to believe you?, the town slut, the little whore that's fucked every guy in the bay, you know and I know that no one will believe you didn't want this' Ben replied.

'I didn't agree to this, I don't want this, you can't do this' VJ said starting to raise his voice.

'Oh shut up' Ben said exhausted from hearing VJ's pitiful pleas for freedom.

Ben walked around behind VJ and picked something up from the steel table.

VJ strained his neck trying to look behind him to see what Ben was up to, but he couldn't see far enough.

VJ jumped as Ben's large hands appeared on either side of his head, VJ opened his mouth to speak but his mouth was filled with a hard plastic, he recognised it as a ball gag.

Ben secured it tightly before making his way in front of VJ again.

Now all that could be heard from VJ were muffled protests.

'That's better' Ben said softly.

'Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way, this is happening' Ben started.

Ben begun pacing left and right and back again in front of VJ as he spoke.

'We both know deep down that you want this, slut, so you might as well not even bother struggling' Ben smiled devilishly.

VJ scowled at Ben.

Ben walked up to VJ and gently placed his hand on VJ's cheek.

'You know you'll get frown lines on that pretty face of yours' Ben said as he slapped VJ.

It wasn't a hard slap but it was enough to make his cheek turn a light pink colour.

VJ winced slightly and glared up at Ben.

'Come on, Veej, don't look at me like that, I've got a lot fun planned for us, oh wait no that's not entirely true, I have a lot of fun planned for me' Ben chuckled deeply.

Ben looked down at VJ's naked form, 'you know I feel a little over-dressed' he said casually as he started taking off his clothes.

Once Ben was naked, VJ hated that he got so turned on looking at Ben's nine inch thick cut cock swing between his legs.

VJ screamed at his body not to but he had no control, VJ's cock began to stiffen, not all the way but just enough for it to bounce around.

'See, look at that, a true slut, like you, will always get turned on seeing a real man' Ben said.

'Even if you don't think you want this, you can't deny the evidence your own body is giving you' Ben grinned.

VJ just grunted in response.

'I don't hate you, VJ, it's quite the opposite, sluts are one of my favourite things in life, they have so many uses, for example, I need to take a piss but there is no bathroom in sight, but I do see a urinal' Ben smiled widely.

Ben grasped the base of his stiffening cock and stroked it a couple times.

He aimed the tip of his penis directly at VJ's face as he let his stream fly.

A powerful stream of hot slightly yellow piss splashed against VJ's face.

VJ shut his eyes tight and shook his head around trying to get out of the firing line, but Ben was aiming his cock like a kid with a water gun.

Ben swung his cock around making sure the powerful stream drenched VJ from top to bottom.

VJ couldn't believe Ben still has piss left, but he did.

Ben had drunk a few litres of water earlier and had been busting ever since, he breathed deeply as his bladder was finally emptied.

After around thirty seconds the stream finally subsided into a light drizzle and then just drops before stopping all together.

'Ahhhhhhhhhh' Ben breathed deeply, 'that feels better' he smiled.

VJ blinked the piss from his eyes as he blurrily looked at Ben.

Ben smiled and moved around VJ to the table.

VJ couldn't see what he was doing but he could hear gulping, Ben was obviously drinking a lot of something and VJ knew that meant more piss later.

VJ squirmed in his seat as piss slushed around under his ass, the ropes that bound him were damp with piss and his nostrils were assaulted by the strong smell.

Ben had definitely marked his territory with his strong scent.

VJ cursed himself for liking the warmth that now covered his body and the strong odour that he found himself unwillingly breathing deeply.

Ben came back around and took off VJ's ball-gag.

VJ breathed deeply for a second before turning on Ben.

'What the fu- VJ started but never finished.

Before VJ could finish Ben slapped him across the face, hard this time.

VJ winced and groaned.

'Ben, st- VJ started again but was stopped with a hard punch to the gut.

VJ coughed in pain.

'Why are yo- VJ tried once more but was slapped once more in response.

VJ quickly realised that any time he spoke he was met with pain.

So he stayed silent.

'I guess you can teach an old slut new tricks' Ben said surprised.

'You see, VJ, you were a good slut, a GOOD slut, but not perfect' Ben lectured him.

'I think the men in this town have given you far too much free rein, but that stops now, I'm going to teach you how to be a great slut' Ben explained.

'Fuck you' VJ blurted out.

Ben smiled as he brought his fist down against VJ's cheek, leaving a small line of blood to drip from the wound.

'Let's start with speech, a perfect slut wouldn't speak at all but I don't like that, so you should only speak when spoken to and any response must end with a "yes sir" or "thank you sir" or just "sir"' Ben explained.

'With me so far?' Ben asked.

'Fuck you' VJ said bravely.

He was met with three swift punches to the gut.

VJ wheezed as he tried to regain his breath.

But he didn't get a chance to regain it fully because Ben firmly secured the ball-gag once again.

'Looks like you need to be broken down a bit more' Ben said to himself.

Ben moved over to the stack of moving boxes against the wall and picked up the camera that VJ never noticed was there.

'In case you were wondering, this has been filming everything and will continue to film, so struggle or not, you're gonna have a lot of fans after this' Ben said as he picked up a tri-pod from inside an open box.

Ben moved in front of VJ and slightly to the left as he set up the tri-pod and camera.

VJ didn't care about other guys seeing him, pretty much all of them knew anyway, but there were a few people that didn't know and he didn't want them to know, his mum for example.

VJ just wondered where and how Ben was going to use the footage?

Suddenly, Ben got a sadistic gleam in his eye as though he just remembered something.

Ben moved to the table and picked up a long red candle and matches, he struck a match on the side of its box and lit the end of the candle.

VJ's stomach dropped as he saw the flame flickering before him.

Ben held the candle on its side and held the flame a few inches above VJ's bare thigh.

VJ watched as the wax seemingly went into slow-motion as it melted and hung lower before the hot red drop fell from the candle and splattered against his thigh.

VJ jumped as the wax burned his hairless skin for a moment before it cooled.

As the flame kept burning, more wax kept dripping.

It was a feeling you could never get used to, it was a feeling people weren't supposed to get used to.

Ben's cock throbbed as VJ flinched and jumped every time the wax burned him.

Ben moved the candle further up VJ's thigh before quickly moving it over to the other thigh.

By the time the candle was halfway gone, VJ's thighs had a thick coating of splattered red wax that had dried hard on his skin.

The area around the wax was bright red and stinging from the shock.

Ben's smile widened as he moved the candle towards VJ's cock.

VJ shook his head and tried to yell out but there was no stopping Ben.

Ben held the candle over VJ's shaft and time slowed down for both of them as the drop fell from the candle.

VJ and Ben watched as the wax slowly fell, it felt like an eternity for them both before the red hot wax finally made contact with the fragile skin of VJ's cock.

VJ's cock jerked instinctively as the wax ran off the side of his shaft.

VJ grunted in pain as his cock grew in length.

'See, you can't deny your enjoying this you fucking whore' Ben said as he let more wax drop onto VJ's cock.

Ben reached out and roughly grabbed the tip of VJ's cock and lifted it up.

Ben let the candle drip more wax onto the underside of VJ's cock and onto his low-hanging balls.

That was the most painful area the wax touched, it was such a sensitive spot but Ben didn't hold back.

It was only when the flame burned so low that it licked at Ben's hand that he blew it out and threw it to the side.

VJ was left with a burning ache on his cock and thighs as the last of the wax solidified.

VJ felt like wax was burning every inch of his body and it wasn't going away, but he couldn't deny how hard his cock was.

Maybe VJ was being a little dramatic because a couple minutes later the burning was replaced by a warm ache on his skin.

He didn't hate it.

Ben reached forward and took off the ball-gag again.

'So, slut, do you have anything you would like to say?' Ben asked.

'No…sir' VJ said through gritted teeth.

'Good boy' Ben said tussling VJ's hair like he was patting a dog.

VJ shook his head to get out of Ben's touch but Ben slapped him in response.

'You should enjoy any soft touches you get, boy' Ben warned.

Ben leaned down close to VJ's face, so close that they shared the same breath.

Ben reached his hand up and grabbed a fistful of VJ's hair, he pulled VJ's hair hard as he planted his lips against VJ's.

VJ was taken aback by the sudden tenderness, but the pull on his hair made it not so tender.

Ben's lips tasted just like VJ imagined they would, perfect.

VJ couldn't figure Ben out.

Ben had kissed him so softly but as he pulled away he spat on VJ's face.

VJ stared up at his captor with spit sliding down his cheek mixing with the dry blood.

By this point, Ben's cock was rock hard and the tip was glistening with pre-cum.

Ben needed a warm hole around his cock and he needed it now.

Ben swaggered over to VJ and swung his legs over the arms of the chair, he grabbed a fistful of VJ's piss soaked hair and shoved his face into his jungle of pubic hair at the base of his cock.

VJ had no option but to breathe in the musky smell of man.

Ben roughly rubbed VJ's face over his crotch as his cock slapped against his neck.

Ben pushed VJ back and let his cock swing up higher, he grasped the shaft of his cock with one hand while the other held on tightly to VJ's hair.

Ben pressed the tip of his cock against VJ's lips but VJ kept his mouth shut tight.

Ben let go of VJ's hair and slapped him hard, but it wasn't just once, he slapped VJ twice more, harder each time.

VJ's cheek was bright red and stung but he held his ground and kept his mouth tightly closed.

Ben was getting angry, you could see it in his eyes.

Ben backed away from VJ and clasped his hands around VJ's neck and squeezed.

Ben would never permanently harm VJ on purpose, or anyone else for that matter, but they didn't need know that.

VJ started breathing quicker as his airways were being constricted.

Ben had a crazy look in his eyes, and it scared VJ, but it also turned him on.

VJ's body was betraying him, his body shouldn't like being choked.

VJ's breath slowed down to non-existence as the room around him slowly went black as he passed out.

VJ didn't know how long he was out for but when he blinked his eyes open he knew something had changed.

For starters, he was no longer in a chair, he was still tightly bound with rope, but he was just naked on the floor with his hands behind his back and legs together.

He also felt a tightness around his neck, he looked down as best he could but he couldn't quite see, but he knew it was rope around his neck.

The rope wasn't really tight or anything but just tight enough that it slowed down his breathing.

VJ looked down at his battered and bruised body.

The black marker writings were still there but were slightly smudged from the piss soaking and sweat, the wax on his cock and thighs was starting to flake off and there were dark bruises just beginning to form where he had been beaten.

It was only when VJ heard the heavy breathing of a man in the room that he even remembered he wasn't alone.

He rolled himself over and looked at Ben, who was now sitting on the chair.

'Nice of you to wake up' Ben said.

VJ didn't say anything, he would rather stay silent than call Ben "sir" again.

Ben's cock was still hard and this time he was going to have a hole around it.

Ben dropped down to his knees and shuffled over to VJ.

He pushed VJ flat onto his back and swung his leg over so he was sitting on his chest.

VJ felt crushed under the weight of the large man.

Ben shuffled further up until his cock slapped down onto VJ's face.

Ben leaned over and pressed the tip of his cock onto VJ's lips but he still wouldn't open them.

'Listen you fucking slut, this is going to happen, you can take this cock now or I can go and get the rest of the candles and then fuck your throat, so what's it going to be?' Ben threatened.

VJ though for a minute and didn't think he could handle more candles, so he ever so slightly parted his lips which was all the invitation Ben needed to slam his hips down making his entire cock disappear down VJ's throat.

VJ unsurprisingly to them both didn't choke.

With the added width in VJ's throat it made the rope around his neck feel tighter.

This wasn't the biggest cock VJ had taken but he had never taken one quite like this.

With the position of Ben on his chest and the rope around his neck and his body in a state of shock, pain and pleasure, VJ was again close to blacking out from lack of oxygen.

Ben nearly came on the spot as VJ's tight throat constricted around his cock.

He couldn't describe how amazing it felt for that warm tight tunnel to envelop his huge cock.

Ben pulled almost completely out of VJ's throat before slamming his hips down again, he repeated this process again and again.

Each time Ben was fully inside of VJ, his jungle pubic area pressed against VJ's face and his balls slapped against his neck.

'You know I think I drank too much water earlier, know of any good urinals around here?' Ben asked.

VJ tried shaking his head "no" but he was stuck in place.

'Fuck here it comes again' Ben grunted.

Ben slammed his cock into VJ's throat and unleashed a torrent of hot piss.

VJ could have sworn that he felt his stomach expand as it made room for the liquid.

The pungent urine burned his throat as he was slowly filled with it.

Ben moaned as he felt his bladder empty again.

VJ was choking and spluttering now as he tried to breath but he couldn't get in any air.

He started to convulse as the last few drops travelled down his throat.

Once Ben was empty, he pulled out of VJ and got off of him.

VJ rolled onto his side and coughed and spluttered.

A few drops of piss came up and onto the floor but the majority of the piss was now inside of him.

And if being pissed on the first time made him feel warm, being full of piss on the inside made him feel hot.

VJ's rock hard cock couldn't stop itself from dripping pre-cum onto the floor as VJ tried his best to regain his breath.

'Now get on your knees and suck it properly' Ben ordered.

VJ panted heavily but didn't move.

Ben gave VJ a swift kick in the ribs.

VJ coughed and rolled over.

'Stop' VJ croaked out.

Ben stayed silent for a moment, he was waiting for at least a "sir" to come after.

But VJ had seemingly forgotten his training.

'Just when I think you're starting to learn' Ben said disappointed.

Ben used his foot to push VJ onto his back.

VJ's cock pointed to the ceiling, a long line of glistening pre-cum ran down the length of it.

Ben used the bottom of his foot to press against the underside of VJ's shaft.

It was soft movements but slight pressure was added occasionally, making VJ's cock pulse in pleasure.

Ben used his big toe to press against VJ's tender balls.

VJ could feel the pressure.

Suddenly, Ben took his foot away but brought it back into a hard kick directly on VJ's balls.

VJ's body shook as he cried out in pain.

Ben brought his foot down again and again making VJ's balls red and pulsing.

'It's not like you need them anyway' Ben spat on VJ.

For the first time, tears started falling down VJ's cheeks, this hurt a lot.

'STOP STOP STOP PLEASE' VJ cried out.

'Stop what?' Ben replied.

'STOP SIR' VJ yelled.

Ben stopped.

'Now was that so fucking hard?' Ben said.

VJ whimpered.

'Oh don't be dramatic, look at your cock' Ben said.

VJ managed to look down and saw his cock standing just as tall if not taller than before.

Ben laughed as he reached down to gently rub and tug on VJ's balls.

The touch hurt but in a good way.

'Now get up' Ben ordered.

VJ didn't want any more pain even if he seemingly enjoyed it, so he slowly rose to his feet.

Ben was impatient so he helped things along by grabbing VJ's long hair and pulling him up.

Once VJ was on his feet he felt lightheaded but remained upright.

Ben grabbed VJ's stiff cock and pulled him towards the table like he was walking a dog.

Ben pushed VJ over the table so his bare ass was on display.

VJ didn't think he was going to like what was about to happen but he now knew better than to say anything.

Ben grabbed another long red candle from the table and lit it like before.

He watched in anticipation as the hot wax dripped onto VJ's bare ass.

VJ jumped every time but what surprised him most was that the most discomfort he was feeling was from his hard cock being pressed against the underside of the table.

Ben's cock throbbed each time a drop splattered against VJ's ass, he couldn't think of a better feeling than breaking down sluts.

He thought back to the few times he had done this and his proudest conquest was his daughter Ziggy's once straight stud ex-boyfriend, Jarrod.

He broke him down to nothing.

Ben was brought out of his daydream by a hot feeling on his hand, the candle had almost burnt out.

Ben blew it out and threw it to the side and looked down at his work.

VJ's ass was so covered in drying wax that there was more wax than skin visible.

Ben was excited for what was coming next, but first he wanted a little more fun.

Ben gently rubbed his hand over VJ's crusty waxed ass, gently slapping it a few times.

The light slapping made the wax on VJ's ass sting, so you could imagine how much it hurt when Ben brought the full force of his hand down across VJ's ass.

'ARGHHHHHHH' VJ screamed out in pain as he jolted forward.

Ben breathed deeply and smiled as he brought down his hand again, each time seemingly harder than the last.

VJ had been spanked before, multiple times, but there was something about Ben doing it that it made it seem new, fresh, painful and exciting all at the same time.

He hated that he loved it so much.

Once VJ's ass was red raw, Ben stopped.

Ben grabbed VJ's ass with his large hands and spread his cheeks wide exposing his well-used hole.

'Yeah, you can take it' Ben moaned.

VJ knew he could take Ben's cock, but he didn't realise Ben wasn't talking about his cock.

Ben used his pointer finger to press and probe the outer rim of VJ's hole.

VJ's ass was practically opening itself for invasion at this point.

Ben pushed his finger further until his knuckle popped past the opening and into VJ's warm hole.

He pushed further until his whole finger was inside of VJ and he begun wiggling it around.

Ben pulled back slightly so his middle finger could join the fun.

Ben started pushing his two fingers in and out of VJ at a steady pace for about a minute before adding a third finger.

VJ tried not to but he moaned at the familiar but still exciting feeling.

VJ's moans were music to Ben's ears as he added his pinky finger in with its friends.

Ben was starting to fit less and less of his fingers into VJ's ass but that didn't stop him from adding his thumb.

With all five fingers now pressing into VJ's hole, Ben wasn't making much progress.

Ben just thanked his past self for investing in a soundproof basement.

Ben made his hand point as straight as possible and pushed.

'ARGH FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' VJ yelled loudly.

Ben's hand stretched VJ's hole almost to tearing before it enveloped his hand and closed around his wrist.

'ARGHHH' Ben moaned in pleasure as the warm hole rubbed around his hand.

'FUCKKKKKKKKK' VJ yelled in pain.

Ben didn't give VJ a chance to get used to the invasion before pumping his hand forward and backward.

Ben managed to get just under half of his forearm into VJ before he stopped, he probably could have been able to force his way in further but he didn't want to cause any permanent damage.

Besides, it looked like VJ wouldn't have handled anymore.

This was by far the biggest thing VJ had ever had in his ass, and it hurt, a lot.

'FUCK TAKE IT OUT, STOP PLEASE SIR' VJ pleaded, he dared not forget the "sir".

'You'll get used to it' Ben replied as he pumped his fist into VJ.

VJ felt like Ben's hand was clasped around his stomach.

Of course Ben wasn't actually that close but it sure felt like VJ's insides were being played with.

Ben loved to watch as VJ's hole swallowed his wrist and expand before watching it slide out again.

VJ couldn't describe the pain he was in but he wasn't sure it was pain anymore, his cock was now freely flowing pre-cum onto the cold hard floor.

'See, I knew you could take this, slut' Ben spat on VJ's back.

'Uhhhhh' VJ groaned in response.

Ben fisted VJ for about twenty minutes but neither of them could take much more.

VJ's hole was red raw and stretched to the max and Ben's cock was so hard that he was about to cum any second without even touching his cock.

Ben slowly pulled his fist back and watched VJ's hole stretch wide around his hand before it slipped out.

They both moaned deeply.

'Please…no more…sir' VJ panted out almost silently between deep breaths.

Ben chuckled deeply in response as he grabbed a sharp knife from the table.

VJ's eyes widened in genuine fear but Ben only used the knife to slice the rope binding his wrists together.

VJ's arms were finally free but he just used them to brace himself on the table, he knew there was no point in fighting and he didn't want his arms tied up again so he just held on tightly.

'Good boy' Ben grinned.

Ben grasped his cock with his now slick wet hand and stroked it few times.

He positioned himself behind VJ and aimed his cock at VJ's still slightly open hole.

Ben slammed his hips forward with all the force he could muster but it was nothing compared to pain from the fisting VJ just received.

Ben's cock was almost like a relief from pain for VJ.

But Ben didn't care, he had a warm wet hole that could take anything thrown at it and he was going to give it like he never gave it before.

Ben pulled all of his cock out, save about a centimetre, before slamming it back in.

The steel table squeaked and groaned against the cement floor as it shifted under the weight.

VJ's head was thrown back in pleasure as he was slammed from behind.

'UH UH UH UH UH UH' VJ groaned with every thrust.

'ARGH AH ARGH FUCK UH AH' Ben grunted with every pound.

After ten minutes, sweat was dripping off Ben's forehead and running down his back.

VJ's throat was hoarse from all the yelling, screaming, grunting and moaning that had taken place over his time there.

VJ's cock was now starting to ache for release so he tried reach down and just touch it but his hand was quickly smacked into the hard table by Ben's fist.

'Please let me cum, sir' VJ pleaded.

Ben pretended to think while he pounded.

'NO, cumming is for real men' Ben growled his response.

VJ grunted in annoyance but didn't argue the point.

After twenty minutes, Ben didn't think he could last much longer.

He was basted in sweat, his legs were buckling from the thrusting and his cock was throbbing.

Ben pummelled VJ's hole for a little while longer before there was no holding back.

Ben grabbed a fistful of VJ's hair and pulled back as he thrust forward, deeper than his cock had gone before.

VJ felt like his head was about to be ripped off from how hard his hair was being pulled, he could almost feel the hairs being ripped from his scalp.

Ben's large balls began to tighten as his load began to move.

Ben's cum raced through his shaft faster than a jet and exploded into VJ's hole.

'HARGHHHHHHHHHH' Ben screamed in pure pleasure and relief.

If VJ thought the piss had filled him up, he was wrong.

VJ didn't know it was humanly possible to cum so much, but it was.

VJ's insides were completely flooded to the point where the load was starting to seep out around Ben's cock.

'Uhhhhhh' VJ moaned.

Ben held his position for a moment longer before his slowly deflating cock slipped out of VJ's hole.

Ben stepped back and let VJ collapse into a heap on the floor, panting heavily.

Ben took a moment to compose himself before turning on VJ.

In a move that surprised VJ, Ben reached out a hand and pulled VJ to his feet, he was wobbly but held his ground.

VJ's cock was rock-hard and begging for a release by this point, Ben looked down at it and snickered.

'You've been a good slut, not perfect but we can work on it, I'd offer to help you out but real men don't care about a slut's pleasure, so say goodnight' Ben chuckled.

Ben grasped the rope around VJ's neck and tightened it, VJ's oxygen was quickly cut off and the world around him became blurry.

VJ tried to grab at the rope but it was too tight and he stumbled to his knees before blacking out completely.

The first thing VJ heard was the sound of crashing waves, then birds chirping and cars rumbling.

He blinked his eyes open as he tried to adjust to the blinding sunlight.

He groggily stood up as he took in his surroundings, he was in a carpark.

VJ rubbed the sides of his head as a headache pounded him.

He looked down at his body and saw that he was completely dressed and his towel he had at the beach was in a heap on the ground.

He spun around and realised he was exactly where he was when Ben had taken him the first time.

But Ben was nowhere in sight.

'I need a fucking drink' VJ said as he headed to the Diner.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Again, I'm sorry it took this long for me to write, this chapter has probably been one of the most requested chapters ever and there were so many great suggestions from you and I am so thankful you took the time to stick with the story until I wrote this chapter.**

 **I tried to include as many requests as I could, this kind of bondage BDSM play isn't exactly my area of expertise so I hope this chapter used your requests in a way that was enjoyable to you.**

 **Also don't worry, I have seen all of the requests for the chapter about Ash being a slut and I am working on it, so please keep the suggestions and ideas for Ash coming because I absolutely love hearing from you, it's one of my favourite things about writing.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **Hello, firstly I just wanted to thank you all for getting this story and my 'More Than Neighbours' story to over 100 reviews each. I don't know why but I just love hearing suggestions, feedback and even constructive criticism from you.**

 **I'm really happy people are still enjoying these stories and don't worry, I'm not planning on stopping them any time soon.**

 **Also a special thank you to 'Wannabee' for your helpful review xx**

 **But anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Colby Thorne was the hot new cop in Summer Bay and in his short time there he had already made quite an impact in one way or another with the locals.

But the new cop in town had a dark side, a side that no one in town new about.

No, it's not that he used to be a river boy, that secret was quickly unravelling and he couldn't hide it much longer anyway.

But that wasn't his secret.

Colby was and is a good cop, he puts the bad people away and looks damn good doing it.

But everyone knows when there's a good cop, there's a bad cop, but this time they are one in the same.

Co-operate with Colby and you'll have done it the easy way, but try to fight the inevitable and you're in for a rough time.

See Colby is not afraid of using a little police brutality when it's called for.

But Colby would never use his badge as a way of getting what he wanted even when the victim had done nothing wrong or harmful in anyway, of course he wouldn't…admit that.

Like most days in Summer Bay, today was a warm sunny day, barely a cloud in the sky and the chatter of townsfolk was back dropped by ocean waves crashing against that beautiful sandy beach.

Colby was out and about in the town enjoying the warmth against his uniform covered chest.

He smiled politely at the passers-by who offered a friendly greeting as he made his way into the diner.

But as soon as Colby stepped into the cool air-conditioned diner he collided with the young Ryder Jackson.

Ryder toppled to the floor but Colby remained upright.

'Sorry mate, didn't see you there' Colby apologised as he extended his hand to help Ryder to his feet.

'All good, should have been paying more attention' Ryder smiled as he brushed himself off and made his way out of the diner.

The fall had caught the attention of a few patrons and Colby's actions cemented their view of him as the nice cop keeping their town safe.

If only they saw what was going on inside his head.

Colby's cock was rock-solid in his trousers as he imagined ripping off Ryder's clothes and fucking him into the ground right there where he fell.

But as much as Colby didn't want to, he had to be careful.

So he smiled it away and went to order a coffee.

Colby decided to sit on one of the benches out the front of the surf club and watch the surfers ride waves.

But Colby's focus was quickly shifted from the surfers to Ryder, who was leaning against the fence and watching the ocean.

The way Ryder bent forward made his ass stick out just begging to be fucked.

Ryder's tight green floral board shorts perfectly clung to his bubble butt.

Colby reached under the table and adjusted his cock to point down his leg.

From a civilian eye, everything seemed normal and perfectly legal, but to Colby's trained eye he could see what was happening underneath.

Colby acted casual but keep one eye on Ryder as he moved down towards the beach.

While a surfer was out catching waves, his stuff was bundled up in a heap on the sand.

When it's a sunny day like this, most people's focus is on the water, but not Colby's.

Colby watched as Ryder casually made his way to the surfers gear, he looked right and left before squatting down and rummaging through the gear.

Colby took another sip as he watched Ryder grab the man's wallet and pull out all the notes of cash inside.

Ryder quickly pocketed the money and walked briskly away from the scene.

But still Colby didn't move yet.

Colby had heard when he got to town that Ryder had caused some trouble when he first showed up, and he knew that if he watched Ryder it wouldn't be long until he struck again.

Ryder may have had the town fooled, but when Colby had collided with Ryder in the Diner only ten minutes ago, he could see behind that cheeky grin the conniving little thief's true colours.

Colby smiled at the thought of what he would soon be doing to young Ryder.

It wasn't much longer before Colby saw Ryder rummaging through a handbag that belonged to a mother who was only meters in front of it building sandcastles with her son.

Ryder pocketed another wad of cash before moving further up the beach.

Colby finished the last sip of his drink and stood up, he shook his leg to untangle his balls and walked over to the rubbish bin to responsibly dispose of his cup.

As Ryder moved further up the beach he was soon out of view of Colby.

Colby walked down onto the beach and strolled by the surfers gear and the mother's handbag.

Colby kept a fair distance between himself and Ryder but still kept a close watch as Ryder robbed three more unsuspecting victims.

It wasn't long before Ryder had moved far enough down the beach that it was empty of people.

There was a hidden spot on the beach that had been used before by people wanting to do things out of the publics prying eyes.

It was so far down the beach and over the sand dunes that unless you knew it was there, you wouldn't be able to find it.

Ryder sat himself down in a patch of dry sand and began counting his loot.

Colby sneakily crept up the sand hill and looked over it to see Ryder counting his cash.

All up Ryder had over five hundred dollars.

Ryder grinned to himself at how clever he was.

It was then that Colby made his move.

Colby cleared his throat which immediately caught the attention of Ryder.

Ryder jumped and quickly stuffed all the cash into his pocket and stood to his feet.

'He-hey' Ryder stuttered out.

'That's a lot of cash to be carrying around' Colby said like he didn't know where Ryder had got the money from.

'Oh…umm…yeah…it's f-for emergencies' Ryder lied badly.

'What kind of emergencies?' Colby replied.

'Umm…ah…I-I just…' Ryder tried to think of an answer but his words were failing him.

In an instant, Colby dropped his good cop routine and became the bad cop.

'I know where you got the money' Colby said, staring into Ryder's eyes.

Ryder knew he was busted, he racked his mind trying to think of excuses but nothing was coming to him.

'Roo is going to be so disappointed' Colby said.

'NO, no please don't tell Roo' Ryder pleaded.

Colby shrugged his shoulders, 'there's nothing I can do, theft is a crime' Colby said.

'Please don't, I-I'll give it all back, all the money, please don't tell anyone' Ryder begged.

Colby moved closer to Ryder.

'Look…you seem like a nice kid, but the law is the law' Colby said.

Colby was enjoying the mental torment he was inflicting upon Ryder.

'Please, I'll do anything' Ryder made one last ditch attempt.

'Anything?' Colby questioned.

Ryder nodded.

Colby had heard that line many times before from many different people.

But he never got tired of hearing it.

Colby's cock pulsed in anticipation of what was to come.

'Get on your knees' Colby ordered.

Ryder half grinned thinking it was a joke but Colby's serious face made it clear it was anything but.

Ryder slowly dropped to his knees and looked up at Colby.

Ryder didn't know what was about to happen but he couldn't risk getting in trouble with the cops, not when he was finally starting to fit in around town.

Colby placed one hand on his sizable bulge as he stared down at Ryder.

Colby unbuckled his belt and slid it out from around his waist, he made a loop with it and cracked it loudly.

Ryder audibly gulped.

But Colby just dropped the belt into the sand.

Colby stared lustfully at Ryder as he unbuttoned his pants and let them drop around his ankles.

Ryder's mouth opened slightly in shock as he looked at the huge bulge in Colby's tight black underwear.

Colby grasped the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down causing his cock to spring up.

At nine solid inches, Colby's cut cock was the biggest, and only, cock Ryder had ever seen.

But if the length wasn't enough, the width definitely was, it was thick, not just a can of body spray thick but like Ryder's wrist thick.

Ryder was at a loss for words, what did Colby want him to do?

Colby placed one finger on Ryder's chin and pulled his neck up to look into his eyes.

'Touch it' Colby said so quietly it was almost lost in the breeze.

Ryder's mind was empty of common sense and his good judgment was all but gone.

Ryder was entranced by the older man's cock.

Without even thinking, Ryder obeyed Colby and tentatively reached out his hand and wrapped it around Colby's cock.

Colby gritted his teeth and grunted as his cock pulsed.

The feeling of Ryder's smooth young hand wrapped around his pulsing cock almost brought Colby to his climax, but he stopped himself.

Ryder couldn't believe cocks could be this big, quickly, Ryder became very embarrassed about his own package.

Ryder wasn't to know at the time but his package at that age was rare if not impossibly big for someone so young.

With Ryder's own seven inch cut cock, which was thick for his age but nothing close to Colby's, growing quickly in his board shorts he awaited further instruction from Colby.

'Kiss it' Colby breathed out.

Ryder's mind was screaming at him to stop what he was doing but he couldn't, it's like he had lost all control over his own body.

Ryder leaned forward slightly and touched the pre-cum slicked tip of Colby's cock just between his lips.

Colby's pre-cum immediately became the most delicious thing Ryder had ever tasted.

Ryder began kissing Colby's cock like he would another girl, but somehow this became the best kiss of his life, even if it was just between mouth and cock.

Ryder stuck his tongue out slightly and started to French kiss Colby's cock.

Soon enough, Ryder was fully making out with Colby's cock head which was now entirely inside Ryder's mouth.

Ryder sucked and sucked around the head of the cock squeezing out every drop of pre-cum he could.

Colby nearly came three times but kept his orgasm at bay.

He was genuinely surprised at how incredible Ryder's mouth felt around his cock and at how easy it was to get the young man to bend to his will.

So Colby did something he rarely did with his victims, something he rarely did in his personal life as it was.

Much to Ryder's displeasure, Colby pushed Ryder off of his cock and pulled him to his feet.

Both men breathed heavily as they stared into each other's eyes.

Colby closed the gap between them.

Colby didn't like kissing all that much, but he just couldn't resist pressing his lips against Ryder's.

Ryder had kissed before, but it was nothing like this, this felt real, this felt good.

To Ryder, this was his first kiss that mattered.

A moment later the pair broke away for air.

Colby quickly started grabbing at Ryder's shirt and pulling it off he threw it onto the sand.

Colby grabbed Ryder's hairless chest and ran his hands up and down Ryder's torso.

Ryder reached his own hands forward and began unbuttoning Colby's blue police top.

Colby's torso was toned and had a sparse patch of dark blonde hair across the chest.

Ryder ran his fingers through the hair and down Colby's body before grasping onto his cock again.

The pair smashed their lips together once more as Colby began tearing at Ryder's shorts.

Like most teenage boys, Ryder wasn't wearing any underwear, so once his shorts fell around his ankles his cock was free to spring into the open air.

Ryder noticeably tried to twist his body to hide his cock from embarrassment but Colby wasn't having it.

Colby reached out and grasped Ryder's cock and began stroking it.

'OH FUCK' Ryder moaned loudly.

The only person to have touched Ryder's cock was himself, he had no idea it would feel so different and so good with someone else doing it.

Colby smiled and dropped to his knees.

Colby opened his mouth and placed Ryder's cock onto his tongue before swallowing it down his throat.

Ryder's legs buckled as he almost came on the spot.

'FUCK SHIT OH YES' Ryder gasped loudly.

Colby grinned around Ryder's cock as he began bobbing his head back and forth.

A minute or so passed and Ryder almost couldn't hold off his orgasm any longer.

Colby could sense Ryder's tension and backed off of his cock.

Ryder groaned through heavy breathing, disappointed that it was over.

But they weren't done yet.

Colby reached up and pulled Ryder down to his knees with him.

The boys kissed briefly once more before Colby bent Ryder over.

Colby moved behind Ryder who was now on all fours.

Ryder could guess where this was all heading but for a reason he couldn't explain, he wanted it.

He wanted it bad.

Ryder never in his wildest dreams imagined he would willingly be in this situation, but as he knelt there on the sand, he couldn't even imagine a more perfect place or person to be doing this with.

Colby grabbed firmly onto Ryder's ass and spread his cheeks apart, exposing the hole to the sea breeze.

Colby bent down and pressed his tongue directly onto Ryder's hole.

That was something that Ryder did not expect, as that was made evident by his surprised grunts of pleasure.

Colby began licking up, down and around Ryder's tight hole, he pressed his tongue against the opening every so often.

Colby's cock throbbed at the delicious taste of Ryder's sweet innocent hole.

He took pleasure in knowing that when he was done, this hole would never be the same and that he was the one to break it in first.

After a few minutes, once Ryder's hole was nice and wet, Colby put his pointer finger in front of Ryder's mouth which Ryder instinctively sucked on.

Once Colby's finger was slicked with spit he moved it to the entrance of Ryder's perfectly tight hairless hole.

Colby gently pressed the tip of his finger against Ryder's opening.

A small moan from the teenager was all Colby needed to hear to push his finger deeper.

It was definitely one of the tightest holes Colby had ever had the pleasure of using for the first time.

There was some slight resistance but soon Colby's finger was moving freely in and out of Ryder's hole.

Ryder breathed deeply at the new sensation but couldn't stop the moans from escaping his lips.

In perfect timing, Colby added a second finger.

Colby began wriggling his fingers inside of Ryder and started scissoring his fingers to stretch Ryder's hole slightly.

By this point, Colby couldn't bear to wait any longer.

His cock was so hard and throbbing that it was almost blowing its load without even being touched.

Colby shuffled behind Ryder and lined up his cock with Ryder's hole.

He spat onto his cock and massaged it in slightly before pressing forward.

The tip of Colby's cock went in without much trouble but his shaft was already stretching Ryder's hole wide.

'Are you ready?' Colby asked.

Ryder nodded, 'I'm ready' Ryder said bravely.

Colby usually didn't care if his victims were ready or not, but there was something about Ryder that made him feel protective and even caring.

Colby firmly grabbed Ryder's hips and began pushing deeper.

Ryder breathed heavily through gritted teeth as he squinted his eyes in pain.

Ryder felt like his ass was going to tear in two but Colby wasn't even halfway in yet.

'I can't take it anymore, just do it' Ryder pleaded.

'Are you sure?' Colby asked.

'I'm sure' Ryder nodded.

Colby licked his licks and cracked his neck as he prepared himself.

Colby held tighter onto Ryder's hips as he slammed forward.

Colby's entire cock disappeared into Ryder's once pristine virgin hole.

Ryder jerked forward as he screamed in pain.

Colby quickly picked up his underwear and shoved them into Ryder's mouth to silence his screams.

Ryder was so delirious with pain that he couldn't even enjoy the taste of Colby's underwear.

Colby new the pain would only get better from here so he began thrusting in and out of Ryder.

Colby was genuinely surprised by Ryder.

Ryder was in great pain but didn't try to get away or stop Colby from what he was doing.

And just liked Colby thought, the pain soon became more bearable.

But it still hurt, a lot.

Colby thrust his hips forward and backwards quickly.

He loved the way Ryder's hole formed a tight seal around his shaft as it opened and closed with each thrust.

With the warm sun beating down on them and the physical exertion they were putting in quickly made the boys extremely sweaty.

Ryder's curly hair clung to his forehead as sweat pooled on his back.

Colby could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead and under his armpits.

Sand quickly started clinging on the boys but neither of them cared.

By this point, the pain Ryder was feeling was reduced to a dull ache, the pleasure he was receiving was now the dominant feeling and he loved it.

He found himself thrusting his hips back as Colby pushed forward.

Ryder reached up and pulled the underwear out of his mouth so he could breathe freely.

Ryder didn't scream once his mouth was free, he instead moaned and groaned in immense pleasure.

Ryder's cock was bouncing around underneath him and just begging for release.

So Ryder reached down and grasped onto his cock and began stroking it quickly.

Seeing Ryder pleasure himself and the feeling of his own pleasure building, Colby's orgasm was quickly rising.

Colby always shot huge loads, even if he had cum earlier that day and he usually liked seeing said loads covering a guy's face.

But as much as he wanted to blow his load over Ryder's pretty boy face, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to be the first person in the world to breed this incredible hole.

So as Colby's orgasm came, he thrust deep inside of Ryder's hole, deeper than he had been thrusting before and so deep that not a single piece of Colby's cock was visible.

Colby's balls churned as a white hot load coursed through his shaft.

'FUCK HERE IT COMES FUCKKKKK' Colby yelled loudly as his load exploded out the end of his cock like a fire hydrant.

Ryder could instantly feel the warmth filling his insides and he had to release his cock to steady himself, otherwise he would have fallen into the sand.

Colby's cock throbbed as spurts of cum continued to fire into Ryder.

'FUCKKKKKK' Colby groaned deeply.

'Uhhhhhh' Ryder moaned at the warmth in his body.

Colby kept his cock inside of Ryder until he was sure that the last drop of cum had been deposited into Ryder.

Once Colby was sure he was empty, he slowly pulled out of Ryder's hole.

Ryder's once tight hole gaped open for a moment once Colby removed his cock but it soon closed again.

Still tight but never the same again.

Colby sat back on his heels as Ryder collapsed onto his back, his cock still pointing to the air.

Ryder swore he could feel Colby's load coursing through his very veins as the warmth filled his body, it was a warmth and a feeling that Ryder knew he needed again.

It was a feeling he wanted again, but from Colby only.

Colby bent forward and took Ryder's cock into his mouth and started sucking it.

Colby only got to suck Ryder's cock for about fifteen seconds before he exploded.

Ryder's balls tightened and he curled his toes as he felt his orgasm rising.

It was at that point that Colby breathed heavily and decided to do something that he had never done before.

'I-I'm gonna…FUCK…cum…ARGH' Ryder groaned trying to warn Colby of his impending eruption.

Colby took his mouth off of Ryder's cock but kept his face close as he used his hand to finish Ryder off.

Ryder's cock pulsed as the cum raced through his shaft and into the open air.

Colby kept his face close so he could receive his first ever facial, he loved giving them so much but Ryder was the only person he had ever considered getting one from.

'FUCKKKKK ARGHHHHHHHH' Ryder yelled loudly as the cum shot from his cock and splattered against Colby's face.

The load was half the size of Colby's but since Colby's loads are freakishly big it was a decent size load from Ryder.

Colby closed his lips around Ryder's softening cock and sucked up the last few drops that escaped the tip.

'Huuuu huuuu huuuu' was all Ryder could moan out as he looked at Colby's cum covered face.

Ryder panted heavily as he came down from the best orgasm he had ever had.

All Colby could say about his first facial was that he liked it, he liked the feeling of the warm teenage load running down his cheeks and the taste that lingered on his tongue.

But as he thought about previous times and times in the future, he wasn't interested in having another one, unless it was from Ryder.

Colby fell on top of Ryder and the pair pressed their lips together again.

They wrapped their arms around each other's bodies as their legs became tangled in the sand.

Ryder quickly moved from Colby's lips to licking his own load from Colby's cheeks and sharing it between their tongues.

They stayed in each other's embrace for another ten minutes or so, neither of them wanting to let go.

But eventually they broke apart and stood to their feet.

Ryder was still in a state of euphoria from his first time and Colby looked at the boy that changed his opinion about what he was comfortable doing with someone.

They both knew that this would happen again, they needed it to happen again.

As the pair got re-dressed, Ryder felt the wad of cash he had stolen still in his pocket.

A pang of guilt surged through him so he pulled the money out and held it out for Colby to take.

'I'm sorry' Ryder sincerely apologised.

'You know what, keep it, you deserve it' Colby smiled.

'Wait, seriously?' Ryder questioned.

'Yeah, but it stays between you and me, I'll deal with the paperwork but don't let me catch you stealing again, because now you know what will happen' Colby warned Ryder.

'Don't tempt me' Ryder grinned.

Colby smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ryder and pulled him into a deep kiss.

It turns out that Colby didn't need to pull out the bad cop routine to get what he wanted this time.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This chapter is a little different than normal, as much as I love writing about more dominant and not always consensual sex and themes I just found myself making these two more emotionally connected to each other.**

 **But don't worry I have seen the reviews about Ryder being made a bitch and I have some ideas for him replacing VJ as the town slut but nothing is confirmed yet, and assuming anyone wants to see it, I do have some ideas about Colby playing the bad cop in a more dominant way.**

 **Also I would love to hear any ideas or feedback you have for this chapter or chapters in the future.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **Hello, I have actually written another chapter relatively close to the last one for once.**

 **I'm really trying and hoping that I will be able to get these chapters out quicker than I have been, assuming people still want more of these stories.**

 **But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

A few days after Colby had fucked young Ryder, he was once again out on patrol in the bay.

He had passed by Ryder earlier on and he would have taken Ryder around the back for round two but he was with his friends so there was no way to get Ryder away from them without drawing suspicion.

But that was alright, he would be with Ryder again, he just didn't know where or when.

So on this particular sunny day, he needed to find a way to relieve some tension with someone else.

But who was the lucky, or unlucky, victim?

It was always a toss-up whether or not Colby's conquests would lie down and take it quietly, some put up a fight but Colby always won.

Ryder was a special case, he barely even batted an eyelid.

Honestly, Colby didn't mind either way, he liked getting a little forceful as much as taking it easy.

It was just after 1:00PM when Colby found his next target.

He had gotten a coffee at the Diner and was sitting on one of the plastic chairs outside of the surf club.

It was actually the same chair he was in when he saw Ryder, it must have been a lucky chair.

Colby watched as a tall shirtless blonde surfer that was still dripping with water from surfing walked up the path and into view.

Colby's cock pulsed as he spied the new object of his desires.

Although not properly introduced, Colby recognised him as Hunter King, the bad boy turned good.

At that moment, all thoughts of being on patrol were pushed aside as Colby's mind devised a plan to make Hunter his new fuck toy.

Colby watched Hunter rinse of the saltwater in the public shower and towel himself dry.

Hunter then put on his shirt and made his way to the Diner for a drink.

Colby waited a moment before starting to follow him.

Hunter bought himself a cold drink and made his way back along the beach, the cool water lapping at his ankles.

Colby followed but up on the grass and a little way back so he wouldn't be seen by Hunter.

Hunter finished his drink and walked up the sand towards the bin but as he threw the bottle at the bin it hit the side and bounced out and onto the sand.

Hunter had thought it had already gone in so he had continued walking off the beach and into the nearby parkland.

But all Colby saw was littering, and that was all he needed to bust Hunter.

Colby grabbed the bottle from the ground and followed after Hunter.

The park area was busy closer to the beach but as they made their way further into the park and closer to the suburban part of Summer Bay the people thinned out until it was almost empty.

Colby waited until there were no other people around before he made his move.

He jogged up a bit closer to Hunter and cleared his throat loudly.

Hunter spun around, 'Oh, hello, officer, didn't see you there' Hunter said nicely.

'Yeah I bet you didn't' Colby spat back.

'Yeah' Hunter said a little confused as to why Colby seemed aggressive.

'Do you hate the environment?' Colby asked.

'What, no, why?' Hunter asked confused.

'Oh, so you just don't care about it than?' Colby said.

Colby knew it was an accident but he had to make it sound like a bigger deal than it was.

'W-what, of course I care, why are you asking me this?' Hunter questioned.

'Because of this' Colby said, holding up the bottle that Hunter had accidently thrown on the ground.

'Littering is a crime, you know' Colby said.

'Ohhhh' Hunter said, understanding Colby's questions now.

'I threw that into the bin, it must have bounced out, sorry about that' Hunter explained.

'What, so that makes it ok?' Colby questioned.

'Well, no, but it was an accident, I didn't even know I had missed' Hunter replied.

'Sure you didn't, I think we better have a discussion about this back at the station' Colby said pulling out his handcuffs.

'What, cuffs, are you serious right now?' Hunter said confused.

'Deadly serious' Colby replied with a stern face.

'Turn around' Colby ordered.

'No, I'm not going all the way to the station for this bullshit' Hunter said.

Before Hunter had a chance to stop him, Colby grabbed Hunter's arms and twisted them behind his back.

'Argh' Hunter grunted in pain as Colby cuffed his wrists together.

'What's the matter with you?' Hunter said angrily.

'I'm not the one destroying our beautiful beach' Colby replied.

'Are you fucking kidding me right now? It was an accident' Hunter said annoyed.

'Sir, are you going to cooperate or do I have to make you?' Colby said like he was following the rules of being a cop.

'No, but I don't understand why we have to go all the way to the station when I didn't even do anything wrong' Hunter argued.

'Look, there might be a way to avoid going to the station after all' Colby said, putting his plan into practice.

'Fine, what is it?' Hunter asked annoyed.

'This way' Colby said, grabbing Hunter's arm and pulling him towards the bush.

Colby pulled Hunter off of the trail and deeper into the bushland so there wouldn't be anyone there to see them.

'What the fuck, where are you taking me?' Hunter said annoyed.

'Here' Colby said, stopping in a small open patch of grass surrounded by denser bushland.

Colby didn't actually have a set place he was taking Hunter but this patch of grass seemed as good a spot as any.

'Where's here and what does it have to do with not going to the station?' Hunter asked.

'Look, you seem like a nice kid, but what you did was illegal and there could be some pretty hefty fines coming your way if you don't cooperate' Colby said.

Hunter didn't have much money at all so he couldn't afford to get a fine, even if it was for something as stupid as accidentally missing the bin.

'Fine, what do I have to do?' Hunter asked.

'Suck my cock' Colby ordered.

'Fuck off, no way' Hunter said angrily.

'I think you forgot that you don't have a fucking choice' Colby spat at Hunter.

'I-I…what, no, fuck you, I'm not doing that' Hunter stuttered.

Colby pulled out an extendable black baton from his belt and whipped it out to its full length.

'What are you doing what tha-ARGH' Hunter started but yelled in pain as Colby whacked the baton against the back of his knee.

Hunter dropped to his knees as the baton struck him.

Hunter tried getting up again but a quick backhanded slap from Colby kept him down.

'You can't do this, I'll report you' Hunter threatened as a red mark appeared on his cheek.

'And who is going to believe you over me, you, the bad boy arson who assaults people, and me, the police officer with the towns trust and admiration behind him' Colby replied.

Hunter knew he had a point, he had done some stupid things when he first came to town but he had changed.

The problem was, Hunter was scared, he wasn't 100% sure the townspeople wouldn't turn on him if he got in trouble with the police again.

But still, he couldn't do this, could he?

Colby unbuckled his belt and unzipped his black pants, he pulled them down slightly and reaching inside his underwear he pulled out his rock hard cock.

Colby moved closer to Hunter and grasping onto his stiff shaft he cock-slapped Hunter across the face.

Hunter could feel a drop of pre-cum sitting on his cheek.

Colby pressed the tip of his cock against Hunter's lips.

Hunter had a look of disgust as Colby's pre-cum slicked head rubbed over his lips.

Even with Colby's threat, Hunter couldn't bring himself to open his mouth.

Colby grabbed a fistful of Hunter's hair and roughly pulled his head back so he was looking up at him.

'Open your fucking mouth' Colby said authoritatively.

Hunter had never even touched another man's cock before, let alone suck it.

But what else could he do?

Hunter feared what Colby would do to him if he didn't obey his request but he still couldn't even bring himself to open his mouth slightly.

Colby could see that Hunter needed a little more persuasion.

Colby stepped back from Hunter and kicked him hard in the balls.

'ARGHH' Hunter screamed in pain as his balls throbbed in his shorts.

A small tear fell from Hunter's eye as the pain ripped through him.

Colby kicked Hunter twice more and slapped him across the face once more.

Hunter had gotten hit in the balls before but never purposely kicked, and this wasn't a soft kick either.

Colby lifted his leg back to kick him again but Hunter stopped him.

'WAIT NO PLEASE DON'T, I-I'll suck it' Hunter said, giving in.

'Yes, you fucking will' Colby said as he kicked Hunter again for good measure.

Hunter yelped as Colby grabbed his hair again.

Colby slapped his cock against Hunter's face again before pressing it against Hunter's lips.

Hunter let a couple tears fall as he parted his lips slightly.

That was all the invitation Colby needed to slam his entire cock down Hunter's throat.

Hunter immediately choked and gagged and tried to back away but Colby held him down.

Hunter flailed his arms around trying to reach for something that wasn't there.

Colby gripped Hunter's head tightly and held him down.

Hunter put up a good fight but the lack of oxygen was making him weak and dizzy.

All Hunter could do now was lightly swat the air around him until the inky blackness of suffocation knocked him out.

Hunter didn't know how long he was out but he wished he had stayed out when he saw what was waking him up.

Colby stood over Hunter and released a torrent of piss that must have been brewing for hours.

The warm salty liquid splashed against every inch of Hunter's body.

As Hunter became more aware of what was happening, he began struggling again.

But while Hunter was knocked out, Colby had taken the opportunity to strip Hunter completely naked and tie his legs together.

So with his legs tied and hands cuffed behind his back, Hunter could do little more than flail around as Colby's piss cascaded over him.

Colby aimed the stream over Hunter's body and all over his face and hair.

Hunter coughed up piss as the liquid stung his eyes.

Hunter tried yelling out but every time he opened his mouth, Colby aimed his stream there.

To Hunter, it seemed like the piss went on for ever, but it was really only less than a minute.

But it was definitely more than enough piss to cover Hunter.

'Fuck, that feels better' Colby said relieved as the stream fizzled out to small drops before stopping completely.

Hunter spat a wad of spit mixed with piss onto the ground.

'Fuck you' Hunter managed to cough out.

'Fuck me? Nah, how about I fuck you?' Colby smiled.

A look of terror washed over Hunter and the colour drained from his face.

'Please…anything but that, I-I-I'll suck your cock' Hunter stuttered as he scrambled onto his knees.

'You didn't want to suck my cock before?' Colby said.

'No, please, I do…please let me suck your cock' Hunter pleaded.

Colby reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and started recording a video.

'Say it again' Colby said.

Hunter didn't know what the video was for but he couldn't get fucked, he'd do anything.

Hunter looked into the camera, 'Please let me suck your cock, I-I'll do anything to suck it…I beg you' Hunter begged.

'Perfect, now no one can deny that you wanted this' Colby said sliding the phone back into his pocket.

'Shit' Hunter said to himself, it was true.

If Hunter tried to go to the authorities, Colby would only need to show the video and they would see that he was literally begging for it.

'Well, come on then…since you were begging for it' Colby said grabbing his cock and jerking it a couple of times.

Hunter didn't want to but if this was the price he had to pay for not getting fucked he knew he had to pay it.

Hunter shuffled forward until Colby's cock was a tongue lick away, he looked as a bead of piss clung to the underside of Colby's cock head.

Hunter swallowed hard and opened his mouth wide.

Hunter moved forward and took the head of Colby's cock into his mouth, he could taste that drop piss run down his throat as he circled the underside of Colby's cock with his tongue.

Colby wanted to face fuck Hunter again but he let Hunter get used to his cock for a moment.

But that moment passed in about three seconds and Colby grabbed the back of Hunter's head and rammed his cock down his throat.

Hunter gagged and choked again but didn't try to escape.

There was no point in fighting the inevitable and Hunter figured that the sooner Colby came, the sooner this would all be over.

So Hunter just let Colby face fuck him as hard as he wanted.

And Colby wanted it hard.

He assaulted poor Hunters mouth for ten minutes, every time Hunter was on the verge of blacking out, Colby pulled back, but as soon as he regained his breath the onslaught continued.

Silent tears fell down Hunter's cheeks as he gagged on the massive rod being forced down his throat.

Hunter tried to back away a couple times from fear of actual asphyxiation but each time he allowed himself to be face-fucked again.

Colby soon began to tire of fucking Hunter's mouth and wanted to have a go at another one of Hunter's holes.

Colby pushed Hunter back roughly, making him fall backwards onto the hard ground.

Hunter winced as he landed hard on his wrists.

Colby removed the rest of his clothing before dropping to his knees in front of Hunter.

Hunter looked into Colby's eyes, searching for a clue as to what kind of torment he was planning on inflicting upon him next.

'Lay on your stomach' Colby ordered.

'Why?' Hunter questioned.

Colby slapped Hunter across the face.

Hunter grimaced but rolled onto his stomach.

Colby slapped a hand down onto Hunter's bare ass cheek and began squeezing it.

Hunter suddenly realised why Colby had made him roll onto his stomach.

Colby was going to fuck him.

'NO' Hunter yelled as he started struggling against his ties.

Hunter tried rolling over but Colby swung his leg over Hunter and sat on the back of his legs, pinning him down.

'NO, I sucked your dick, you said you wouldn't do this' Hunter pleaded.

'When did I ever say that?' Colby questioned with a grin.

Then it hit Hunter like a tonne of bricks, Hunter felt like a complete idiot as he realised that Colby never did say he wasn't going to fuck him.

Hunter realised that he let himself be recorded begging to suck cock all for nothing.

He was still going to get fucked and there was nothing he could do about it.

Hunter banged his head into the ground and screamed at himself more than anything.

Colby slapped his dick down onto Hunter's ass making him jump.

Colby roughly grabbed onto Hunter's ass cheeks and spread them apart to reveal Hunter's tight virgin hole.

Colby couldn't believe his luck, first Ryder's virgin hole and now Hunter's virgin hole.

Hunter's ass had a light covering of blonde hair but you couldn't tell unless you got up close and personal.

Colby leaned forward and pressed the head of his pre-cum slicked cock against Hunter's pristine virgin opening.

Hunter made one last ditch attempt at getting out of it.

'Please, Colby, I'll do anything you want me to do, just don't do this, please, I beg you' Hunter pleaded.

Colby paused for a moment.

Hunter let hope rise that Colby was having a change of heart and wouldn't go through with it.

But that hope was destroyed as Colby slammed down with all the force and strength he could muster.

Hunter couldn't describe the pain even if he had hours to think.

You know those times where someone is screaming so loud that no sound is actually coming out.

That was Hunter, and the pain only got worse as Colby began thrusting backwards and forwards as he destroyed that once perfect hole.

'Fuuuuuuck…so tight' Colby groaned in pleasure.

Hunter was silent, his mouth agape in a soundless scream.

Hunter couldn't think, his vision was blurry and he was on the verge of blacking out.

Colby, on the other hand, was focused solely on the task at hand, destroying Hunter's hole.

It was a few minutes before Hunter was able to put a coherent thought in place to tell himself that he had to scream.

And when he got his voice back he did just that.

Ear piercing blood curdling screeches of pain exploded out into the bush.

Music to Colby's ears.

But unfortunately it wasn't music for other people so Colby had to shut him up before someone heard the screams and came looking for the source.

Colby fell on top of Hunter's back and placed his hand over Hunter's mouth.

Colby never stopped thrusting in and out of Hunter as he whispered in his ear.

'Shut up and enjoy it, because I know you will eventually, you little slut' Colby said.

Colby removed his hand from Hunter's mouth and Hunter didn't scream anymore.

Hunter's voice was almost gone as it was and soon enough he wouldn't have been able to speak let alone scream.

Hunter sobbed into the ground as his ass was ravaged.

Hunter could have sworn he felt his ass tearing apart but nothing was slowing Colby down.

A few minutes later, Colby pulled out of Hunter and turned him over.

Colby looked down into the tear-stained face of Hunter.

Something in Hunter's eyes had changed, they were no longer scared or in pain or sad, they were just blank.

'Grow up, Hunter, you can't deny what your body is telling you' Colby said as he began untying Hunter's legs.

Hunter actually took a moment to look down and was shocked to see his cock was rock hard and steadily dripping with pre-cum.

' _What the fuck? I can't be enjoying this'_ Hunter thought to himself.

Once Hunter's legs were untied, Colby placed them over his shoulders and lined up his cock with Hunter's hole again.

Hunter's blank expression had turned into one of complete confusion.

When Colby slammed his cock into Hunter this time, it definitely hurt, but it hurt a considerable amount less than last time.

Colby had turned Hunter over because he wanted to look into Hunter's eyes and see the moment that he realised he was enjoying it.

Everybody did eventually.

As Colby started thrusting in and out of Hunter faster and faster, Hunter couldn't help himself but let his expression of confusion morph into pleasure.

Hunter found himself anticipating the next thrust of Colby's big cock instead of dreading it.

Hunter didn't have the time or the ability to think clearly about why he was enjoying this torture but all he could think of at that stage was that he was enjoying it.

And soon enough, any and all pain was slowly but surely replaced with bursts pleasure.

'Oh fuckkkkkk' Hunter couldn't help but moan.

'You sluts are all the…AH…same…FUCK…you bitch and bitch about how you don't want to get…ARGH…fucked, but you all end up the same way…UGH…begging for more' Colby said between thrusts.

Colby was right and Hunter knew it, he was loving this.

Hunter tried to reach down and stroke his aching cock but his hand was quickly slapped away by Colby.

'You're entire focus should be on pleasing me' Colby said, thrusting into Hunter.

'AH…yes, sir' Hunter replied with a moan.

Hunter didn't know why he called Colby "sir" but it just felt right at the time.

'Fuck, I'm getting close' Colby moaned.

'Uhhhhhhh' Hunter moaned in response.

Colby reached over to where his pants were laying and he once again pulled out his phone and started recording.

'Do you want this cum in you, slut?' Colby questioned.

'Fuck yes, sir, I want it so bad, shoot your big load into my fucking hole, sir' Hunter moaned and pleaded.

Hunter was barely even phased by the camera pointing in his panting face, he was too delirious to even comprehend what he was saying.

'Good boy' Colby smiled.

That little video was more for Colby's own personal enjoyment than blackmail.

Putting the phone away, Colby returned his focus back to finishing what he had started.

Colby's orgasm was getting closer with every thrust.

Sweat was beading on both the boy's foreheads and they were panting like dogs.

'OH FUCK AH ARH ARGHHHHHHHHH' Colby yelled as he reached his climax.

Cum jetted through Colby's shaft and planted itself deep inside of Hunter.

'FUCK…FUCK…ARGH' Colby grunted as he thrust into Hunter three more times.

'Harghhhhhhhh' Hunter panted heavily as his ass was being filled.

There was so much cum shooting into Hunter that he thought it was going to start coming out his mouth.

Colby stayed inside of Hunter for a moment longer before pulling out.

Colby's cock stayed semi-hard as it throbbed in the open air.

'Sit up' Colby ordered.

Hunter struggled but managed to sit up.

'Clean it' Colby instructed.

Without hesitation, Hunter swallowed Colby's cock.

Hunter licked and sucked all the juices and cum from Colby's cock before it became too sensitive for Colby and he had to pull away.

Hunter couldn't hold himself up any longer and fell onto his back, panting heavily.

Colby got dressed and un-cuffed Hunter and looked down at the shell of the once virgin man.

'Maybe next time you'll think twice before littering' Colby chuckled as he walked off, leaving Hunter naked and exhausted spread out on the ground.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If you did enjoy it, or even if you didn't, I would love to hear from you with suggestions and ideas for future chapters, I love hearing from you.**

 **Also when I started this chapter, I had a hard time deciding who I was going to pair Colby with, I was going over older chapters when I realised that Hunter has never been in the story before.**

 **So I really hope you enjoyed his debut in this story and now that he's in, I am looking forward to writing with him more often.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Hello, and welcome to another chapter, as far as I can tell I can still write these chapters, I want to once again thank Unique and the guest for standing up for me after the review situation and another thank you to Nelson Willis and Wannabee, I really appreciate each and every one of you who reads these stories so much.**

 **If in the future my account is disabled or my stories are deleted I will publish them again. So if you ever find these stories have disappeared I can only hope, if you wanted to, that you will be able to find them under the same name somewhere on the internet.**

 **I had planned to get this chapter out a lot sooner than I have, it's just I was a little thrown by what happened and quite hesitant to post another chapter, but whatever happens happens and I can only hope I can continue writing these stories.**

 **Thank you for listening and I hope you enjoy the chapter that was requested by some of you amazing people.**

When Colby Thorne first came to Summer Bay, he made sure to get all the dirty details about the townspeople.

He wanted to know their hidden desires, their dirty secrets and anything he could use to his benefit in the future.

Having previously been a River Boy, Colby wasn't one to shy away from causing trouble if it meant he got some enjoyment out of it.

It had now been a couple of days since Colby had taken Hunter out bush and politely warned him about the consequences of littering, to which Hunter very happily agreed to.

It was Colby's day off and he was sitting at home, bored out of his brains, he thought about calling Ryder over for some fun but he was at school.

He had also thought about calling up Hunter for round two but he had a better idea instead.

The idea may not have relived his boredom right now but it would definitely lead to some fun in the future.

Colby had learned very quickly that the town slut was VJ and that he would take anything thrown at him.

While that did excite Colby, Colby was much more interested in the ones that were a little bit more of a challenge, like Ryder or Hunter for instance.

One of the next things that Colby learned when he came to town was that Mason Morgan was very dominant and knew how to get what he wanted.

So Colby figured why not let Mason have a little fun today.

Not that Colby would actually admit it out loud but he found himself feeling overly fond of young Ryder and the idea of another man touching him made him feel almost protective.

It was something he didn't want to dwell on at that moment but he let Ryder be and decided Hunter needed some more breaking in.

And with the two videos that Colby had recorded of Hunter just begging for cock, giving Mason control of Hunter was as simple as sending a text.

Colby was able to get Mason's phone number from the police database easily.

Colby had obviously never texted Mason before and he didn't want Mason to know it was him sending the messages, it added to the mystery and Colby liked messing with people.

Colby used a burner phone he kept at his house for occasions just like this so the message could not be traced back to him.

Colby composed the message and attached the two videos before pressing send.

In an instant, Mason's phone buzzed loudly as a text popped up on screen.

Mason was at home alone at the time watching T.V. when he heard his phone buzz from the coffee table.

He picked it up expecting to see a message from one of his brothers or someone else but when he saw it was an unknown number it made him sit up and take more notice.

Mason read the message out loud to himself.

'He's not so innocent after all, do with these what you will' Mason recited.

Mason noticed two videos attached to the message and with curiosity overcoming him he quickly tapped on the first one.

Mason could have had a million guesses but he never would have guessed he would see Hunter King begging to suck some guys cock.

The video was short but it made Mason's cock grow to its full length in his shorts.

Hunter watched the video again and again, the first couple times to make himself actually believe what he was seeing, and the next few times he was trying to recognise the voice of the man that spoke very briefly.

It was a few moments later that Mason even remembered there was a second video.

Mason quickly tapped out of the first video and into the second one.

If Mason's cock was hard before, seeing Hunter begging for this guy's cum made it harder than steel.

Mason couldn't resist reaching into his shorts and tugging at his erection.

He furiously stroked his hand up and down his cock as he re-watched both of the videos.

'FUCK' Mason grunted as he blew his load in his shorts.

A wet patch quickly formed as his cock pumped out white ribbons of cum.

'ARGH' Mason moaned.

Mason didn't actually mean to go all the way but the videos were just so unexpected and fucking hot that he couldn't control himself.

Mason took his hand out of his shorts and wiped off the few drops of cum that were sitting on his hand onto his shorts.

Mason didn't change out of his shorts, he liked the feeling of the warm cum slowly drying on his shorts and skin.

Once Mason had come down from his intense high, he texted back the number that had sent him the videos.

' _Who is this? And how did you get those fucking awesome videos?'_ the text read.

Mason's phone buzzed a minute later.

' _It's not important, what is important is what you do with them'_ Colby texted back.

' _What am I supposed to do with them?'_ Mason replied.

' _Have fun, oh and let Hunter know that littering will always come back to fuck him in the ass'_ Colby texted.

Mason smiled and put the phone down before immediately picking it up again and composing a new message, this time to Hunter.

Mason didn't know what littering had to do with anything but he decided to go with it.

' _Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not ok to litter?'_ Mason texted Hunter the message and attached a screenshot of one of the videos that the mystery man had sent him.

Across town, Hunter was at the Diner having a drink with Olivia when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He continued to chat casually as he pulled out his phone, he saw Mason's name pop up and tapped into the message.

When Hunter looked at the message his face turned white as his stomach did backflips.

'Hunter, everything ok?' Olivia asked, concerned.

Hunter couldn't think clearly, he could only stare at that picture that Mason had sent.

Back at the Morgan house, Mason was sitting back on the lounge just picturing what Hunter's face was like at that moment.

Mason pulled his cock out and stroked it a few times to bring it back to its full length, it wasn't hard for Mason to get hard again, he just had to picture what was to come.

Mason turned on his phones camera and switched it to selfie mode, he held it high up and used his other hand to slightly lift his shirt to expose part of his stomach before grasping the base of his cock.

Mason stuck his tongue out slightly and made a cute but seductive facial expression before taking the picture.

He quickly sent the picture to Hunter with the caption _"Come over and I'll show you who the real King is"_.

Hunter was still staring at the first message when the second message popped up.

' _Fuck, he looks hot'_ Hunter thought to himself as his cock pulsed slightly.

'Hunter, seriously, what's up?' Olivia asked.

'N-nothing, I-I'm sorry, I have to go' Hunter said as he stood up and walked away, ignoring Olivia calling after him.

Once Hunter was out of earshot of the Diner, he rang Mason's number.

Mason answered quickly.

'Heeeeeeey, Hunter' Mason said with a cheeky grin.

'Cut the bullshit, Mason, where the fuck did you get that picture?' Hunter said angrily.

'Ooh, not very friendly today' Mason replied.

'I'm not in the fucking mood, Mason' Hunter said.

'As it just so happens, I am in the mood, so unless you want your little home videos to spread around the bay like wildfire, I expect you to be at my house in the next half an hour' Mason smiled.

'Fuck you, how about I send everyone that little photo you sent me, huh?' Hunter threatened.

'Go ahead, I've got nothing to hide, I'm not ashamed but it seems like you would be, so, unless you want to be the town bike like VJ, I suggest you be here in the next half an hour, the choice is yours' Mason said as he ended the call.

'FUCK' Hunter yelled, earning a few sideways glances from some townspeople.

Hunter didn't know what to do, did he even have a choice?

He couldn't let the whole town see him like that, being like VJ was just not an option for him.

VJ was his best friend and he couldn't care less about what VJ did in his own time but that didn't mean he wanted that for himself.

So Hunter made up his mind and started heading towards Mason's house.

Hunter arrived within the half an hour time frame but just looked at the front door instead of going in.

He brought his hand up to knock a few times but just couldn't bring himself to go through with it.

Hunter looked at his phones clock and saw that the half an hour had less than a minute to go.

Hunter wanted to bang his head against the door and just scream in frustration but he managed to keep his emotions to himself.

With mere seconds left on the clock, Hunter balled his hand into a fist and pounded on the door of the Morgan house.

'COME IN' Hunter heard Mason yell from inside.

Hunter grabbed the door handle and let himself in.

'I was beginning to think you had lost your way' Mason remarked as Hunter made his way into the lounge room.

'That's because I didn't want to come' Hunter spat back.

'Look, Hunter, I know you want this, these videos are all the proof I need, you just need to learn to accept your place as a cum-dump bottom bitch cock sucking ass fucked slut' Mason smiled.

Hunter narrowed his eyes, 'I am not any of those things, Mason' Hunter said quietly.

'Yes, you are, Hunter, one day you will see' Mason replied.

Hunter was too angry, frustrated and upset to respond.

'Let's put it this way, did you enjoy what you were doing in those videos, the truth, Hunter?' Mason questioned.

Hunter hated that he had to think for a minute.

Did he enjoy it?

Hunter's mind was racing as Mason's name calling became images in his head.

It scared Hunter that he actually could see himself being a cum-dump bottom bitch cock sucking ass fucked slut.

'Yes' Hunter said finally.

'Good boy, now only a real slut would admit something like that' Mason praised Hunter.

Hunter couldn't help but feel a little warm inside as he received praise from Mason.

'Now, enough chitchat, come over here and get on your knees' Mason grinned.

Hunter had almost forgotten why he was there in the first place, but it all came crushing down on him as he saw Mason pull out his rock hard cock and slap it against his palm a couple of times.

Hunter knew there was nothing he could do to avoid this.

He knew there was no empowering speech or plea of mercy that would make Mason see reason so he made his legs take him to Mason.

Mason had that smug grin on his face the entire time Hunter dropped to his knees between his legs.

Hunter tentatively reached out his hand and wrapped it around the base of Mason's stiff shaft.

Hunter felt a twinge of pleasure as Mason's rod pulsated under his touch.

The warmth of Mason's pulsing cock sent waves of fuzzy warm feelings throughout Hunter.

Hunter liked the feeling, not that you could tell by the permanent scowl plastered across his face.

'Go on, give him a kiss' Mason smiled, referring to his solid manhood.

Hunter glared up at Mason but obeyed his command by leaning his head down and pressing his lips onto Mason's cock head.

Mason breathed a sigh of pleasure as Hunter gently kissed his cock.

Hunter closed his eyes as he made out with Mason's cock.

An occasional drop of pre-cum would ooze out of Mason's cock head but that was quickly mixed in with the saliva from Hunter's mouth.

After a few minutes, Mason pushed Hunter back and stood to his feet.

'Shit, I need a piss' Mason exclaimed.

Hunter sat back as Mason moved away but was confused when he saw Mason go into the kitchen.

The reason Mason went into the kitchen was very quickly becoming clear when he came back into the room with a small kitchen funnel.

'NO' Hunter said, quickly standing to his feet.

'Hunter, one thing you should know about being a slut is that you take anything offered to you because it is now your job to serve real men' Mason explained.

'Not that' Hunter objected.

'Listen, the choice is yours, you can either be a good slut and learn to take and enjoy what you're offered, or you can leave' Mason said.

'I want to leave' Hunter said.

'That's ok, but I should mention that if you do leave, everyone in Summer Bay will have your videos by the time you make it to the footpath, and some of the guys in this town won't even bother giving you a choice' Mason warned.

Hunter closed his eyes and took three deep breaths.

He knew Mason was right, there were some nasty people in this town that would do a lot worse than what Mason wanted.

'I'll do it' Hunter said so quietly that Mason barely heard it.

'What's that?' Mason asked

'I'll do it' Hunter said in a normal voice.

'Good boy' Mason replied.

Mason placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder and pushed him to his knees.

Hunter grabbed the funnel from Mason and put his head back and placed the funnel in his mouth.

'Oh, and don't spill any, Tori will kill me if I make a mess on the carpet' Mason added.

Hunter didn't respond, not that he really could with a funnel in his mouth.

Mason grabbed the base of his cock and pointed the tip into the wide end of the funnel.

A few seconds later, a steady stream of piss started flowing out the tip of his cock and into the white funnel.

Hunter nearly gagged as the first splash of salty warm piss ran down his tongue, but he managed to stop himself.

Hunter really needed to pick up the pace if he didn't want to spill any, Mason's stream was only getting faster and the funnel was starting to fill up.

Hunter had no choice but to start gulping down mouthfuls of piss.

Mason could see Hunter's throat expanding with every gulp of his fresh piss.

Mason then noticed that Hunter's eyes were shut tight so he quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and started recording what was very clearly Hunter's face, drinking mouthful after mouthful of another man's piss.

After a good thirty or so seconds of relentless urination, the stream subsided into a light drizzle before stopping all together.

Hunter had to gulp down another few mouthfuls before the funnel was completely empty.

Mason quickly stopped the video and slipped his phone back into his pocket before Hunter had a chance to see anything.

Once Hunter was sure Mason was done, he reached up and pulled out the funnel.

Hunter coughed and spluttered but kept everything down.

With a stomach full of Mason's piss, Hunter looked up at Mason with anger, annoyance and small amount of pride that he managed to drink it all.

Hunter didn't have the time or the want to dwell on why he was proud of himself.

Mason looked down at Hunter and smiled, 'See, only a true slut would be able to take all of that so well' Mason said before sitting back down on the lounge.

Hunter again felt warm inside after receiving praise from Mason, but that also could have been the piss, he wasn't sure.

'What do you want me to do now?' Hunter asked.

Neither Mason nor even Hunter could tell if Hunter actually wanted more or if he was just wanted to get it over with.

Either way, Mason was excited for more.

'Well, working at the gym all day leaves me exhausted, I'm on my feet all day and going through tough workouts building up one hell of a sweat' Mason started.

'What's your point?' Hunter asked.

'You see, I'm so tired when I get home from work that sometimes I'm too tired to shower' Mason finished.

'So, what, you actually want me to give you a shower?' Hunter questioned.

'Of sorts' Mason smiled.

Hunter was confused until he saw Mason lick his lips and he realised.

'You're disgusting, you know that?' Hunter said.

'Says the slut that just drunk my piss' Mason chuckled.

'Whatever' Hunter said, more annoyed than anything.

Hunter had passed the stage of anger now and had just reached annoyance, mixed with a slight confusion from enjoying parts of this torment.

Hunter did even really bother to argue this time, what was the point?

Hunter picked up Mason's leg and brought his foot up to his face.

A quick sniff told Hunter that this foot had not been washed in the last week, but somehow the smell didn't immediately repulse Hunter.

The smell was more alluring than anything else, it was mysterious and powerful but overall it was very erotic and it caused a stirring in Hunter's shorts that he couldn't quite explain.

Hunter gently poked his tongue out and pressed it into the arch of Mason's foot.

Mason's foot was clean, it just hadn't been washed which made Hunter feel a little better.

Hunter began licking at the heel of Mason's foot before making his way further up towards the toes.

Hunter sucked each toe individually before starting on the top of Mason's foot.

Hunter couldn't believe he was doing this, but he was.

Once Mason's foot had been licked all over, Hunter began working on the other foot, this time without any hesitation.

About a minute later, once Hunter's feet were shimmering slightly under the light from the sheen of the saliva that covered them, Hunter started working on his legs.

Hunter fully stuck out his tongue and ran it from the top of Mason's foot all the way to where his shorts ended.

The hair on Mason's legs tickled Hunter's nose as he moved up and down.

After a while of working on the first leg, Hunter moved on to the second.

Hunter was so focused on his work that he didn't even notice Mason pull out his phone and start recording him again.

Mason couldn't believe how oblivious Hunter was to his surroundings when he was doing something.

Hunter was almost finished on the second leg so Mason ended the video and placed his phone on the arm of the lounge.

Hunter started to lean forward to get higher up but Mason's shorts and shirt were covering the rest of his body.

Mason saw the problem and stood up and removed his clothes.

'Take off your clothes' Mason instructed Hunter.

Hunter didn't argue and stood to his feet and removed his own clothes.

Once the pair were completely naked, Mason looked at Hunter's hard cock swinging around.

'Hang on' Mason said as he walked off down the hall.

Hunter stayed where he was while Mason was gone.

Hunter tried to tell his cock to go soft and that he wasn't enjoying this but it stood tall.

Mason came back a moment later, 'put these on' Mason said, handing Hunter a jockstrap.

'Why?' Hunter questioned.

'A slut shouldn't ask questions' Mason responded.

'But that is a good question' Mason said a moment later.

'A jockstrap is a great tool for sluts to use and men to abuse, it covers up the sluts cock but grants easy access to the ass' Mason explained.

Hunter understood the logic but still didn't believe himself to be a slut.

But without any further discussion, Hunter stepped into the jockstrap and pulled it up.

'It doesn't fit, it's too tight' Hunter said, holding the jockstrap under his balls.

'That's the point, it's a small, you're supposed to force you dick down towards the ground to give the illusion that it's not even there' Mason explained.

Hunter grabbed his cock and pushed it down and pulled the fabric up over it.

The tightness of the jockstrap hurt his cock and balls but it did make his hard-on barely visible, which he guessed was what Mason wanted.

Even though it did hurt a little bit, Hunter found himself kind of leaning into the hurt, he couldn't quite explain it but he didn't hate how it hurt.

Once Hunter became accustomed with the new feeling, Mason was ready for more.

Mason lifted his right arm up rested it on his head, exposing his armpit to the open air.

Hunter immediately knew what Mason wanted and dove straight in.

Was there any point in arguing?

Hunter wrapped his lips around Hunter's arm pit and began licking all over it.

Much like the rest of Mason's body, his armpits weren't dirty they were just unwashed.

Mason's very free and exposed cock bobbed around as it pulsed in pleasure.

Hunter didn't know when to stop and Mason wasn't giving him any indication, but he figured that now all he could taste was his own saliva it was probably ok.

Hunter took a step back and took a few deep breaths before moving his head towards Mason's other armpit.

'I never even asked you to do the other one, see, a true slut can't hide forever' Mason smiled.

' _Shit'_ Hunter thought to himself, it was true, Mason never even lifted his other arm but Hunter still tried to get his face in there.

Mason lifted his other arm up, 'if this is all you wanted then go for it?' Mason chuckled.

Hunter huffed as he dug his face into Mason's other pit.

Hunter couldn't quite describe the taste or the smell of an unwashed Mason Morgan but it was intoxicating to say the least.

Once the other pit was good and wet, Hunter stepped back and awaited further instruction.

'Ahh, that feels better, nice and clean' Mason grinned.

'You know that doesn't actually count as a shower?' Hunter said.

'Maybe not, but it'll do' Mason replied.

'Anyway, enough fucking around, let's start fucking around' Mason laughed at his own double entendre.

Hunter's face became more serious.

Mason looked at Hunter's expression, 'don't even bother arguing because you're going to lose, yes, you may not like it at first but we both know that by the end of it you will be loving it' Mason said, trying to stop an argument before it began.

Hunter knew he was right about losing the argument but he still didn't believe he would end up enjoying it.

'Where do you want me?' Hunter asked, just wanting to get this whole thing over with as quickly as possible.

'Eager much' Mason smiled.

'Alright than, how about…bent over the coffee table' Mason said, after thinking for a moment.

'Whatever' Hunter shook his head as he went to the coffee table and bent over it.

At this stage Hunter was just so exhausted from even trying to think about everything that was going on that his mind was just on auto-pilot.

All he could think about was getting this over and done with, he figured the sooner he got fucked, the sooner it would be over.

He'd already been fucked by Colby, there's no way this could hurt more.

He was wrong.

Mason got behind Hunter and bent down to admire his ass.

Mason used his finger to push and poke against and into Hunter's ass.

'And you were a virgin before he fucked you?' Mason smiled.

Hunter nodded but didn't respond.

Hunter was a virgin to getting fucked before Colby, but he still want to say it out loud.

'Nice, he's done a good job, still tight but there are definitely signs of use, but when I'm finished, guys will be able to tell by the way that you walk that your hole has been used' Mason predicted.

Hunter shut his eyes and tried to think of anything else other than what was happening.

Mason brought his hand up to his mouth and spat in it.

Using the spit in his hand, Mason lubed up his cock by rubbing the spit up and down and all around his shaft.

At a solid nine inches, Mason's cock was near identical in size to Colby's.

Mason lined up his cock with Hunter's hole.

Hunter could feel the tip of Mason's cock rubbing against his skin which made him start to panic.

He started to breath heavily and shift uncomfortably on the table.

Maybe there was something he could say to Mason to get him to stop, maybe there was something that would make Mason see reason.

There had to be.

Hunter thought quickly and finally decided to speak, 'Mas-AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH' Hunter started but screamed as Mason shoved the entirety of his cock into Hunter.

'FUCKKKKK HA-HARGH' Mason grunted loudly in pleasure as his cock was enveloped by Hunter's tight hole.

'MASON FUCKKKKKKKK STOOOOOOOP' Hunter screamed in agony.

The pain seemed just as intense as when Colby had fucked him.

Mason laughed as he pounded in and out of Hunter aggressively.

But Hunter continued to yell and scream which was really starting to annoy Mason.

'Shut up' Mason grunted giving Hunter a slap across the back of the head.

The hit stunned Hunter for a moment making him silent but as the pain creeped back in, his yells of anguish did too.

'Ugh' Mason sighed exasperated.

Mason bent down until his mouth was lightly touching Hunter's neck.

Mason opened his mouth and lightly but firmly bit down on Hunter's neck.

Hunter stopped yelling for a moment as the new feeling gained his attention.

Hunter winced but leaned into it.

Mason released Hunter's neck, which now had a very bright red mark, and moved over to his ear.

Mason nibbled lightly on Hunter's earlobe as he spoke, 'I'd keep the noise down if I were you' Mason whispered, biting down on Hunter's ear once more before backing away.

'Argh' Hunter grunted in annoyance.

As Mason got back into a rhythm, Hunter did his best to heed to Mason's instruction.

'Urgh urgh urgh urgh urgh' Hunter grunted each time Mason thrust into him.

'There…UGH…that's better' Mason moaned.

Hunter didn't know how much longer he could stay quiet, he wanted to yell but didn't want any more pain.

He didn't know what to do, was there anything he could do?

But all of a sudden, Mason's prediction started coming true.

Hunter was still grunting but without even realising, he wasn't grunting in pain.

Pain, there wasn't any, the pain had gone.

Hunter couldn't believe he wasn't hurting anymore, but that also meant something just as bad.

He was enjoying it.

He was enjoying Mason's thick cock sliding deep inside of his ass, he was enjoying hearing the soft grunting moans that Mason was making, he was enjoying the feeling of being full when Mason's cock was at its deepest.

He wasn't just enjoying it, he was loving it.

'Oh fuck yessssssss' Hunter moaned.

He honestly didn't care at this stage about looking like he was enjoying it because…well…he was.

'FUCK ARGH FUCK MY ASS' Hunter grunted in pleasure.

'HA-HA, doesn't take long' Mason chuckled as he kept up the pace.

Hunter's cock was painfully hard in the tight jockstrap and his cock was throbbing as small shots of pre-cum jetted out from the tip.

But Hunter knew better than to try and alleviate the tension.

Having already blown a load earlier, Mason was able to keep going for a long time before he was ready to blow another one.

It was over half an hour before Mason could feel his balls tightening as another load started to come together.

But there something he wanted to do before he came.

Mason forced the load back down and reached over to the lounge to grab his phone.

Once again, Mason started recording what was in front of him.

'See, a true slut can never hide forever, isn't that right, Hunter King?' Mason said, adding Hunter's last name for anyone else who might watch this video.

'Ahhhh' Hunter moaned in response.

It was good, but Mason needed more of his voice so it was obvious it was Hunter.

Anyone who knew Hunter would have immediately been able to tell by what you could see that it was him, but Mason wanted people who didn't really know him to be able to tell.

'Say it, say you're a slut, Hunter' Mason instructed.

Hunter was too delirious to fully understand the ramifications of what Mason wanted him to say, but then again, Hunter had no idea he was being recorded.

Mason's cock pulsed in anticipation.

'FUCK, I'M A SLUT, HUNTER KING IS A SLUT THAT LOVES BEING FUCKED…ARGH FUCK ME' Hunter yelled out loudly.

'FUCK YEAH' Mason grunted as he exploded inside of Hunter.

'HU-HAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH' Mason yelled out in intense pleasure as his cock shot jet after jet of hot white cum inside of Hunter's hole.

'OH FUCK…SHIT FUCKKKKKK' Hunter screamed as he exploded his own load into the jockstrap.

Feeling Mason's load pumping into him made Hunter lose any control of his own cock.

A large stain appeared on the jockstrap as some fresh cum leaked through.

Mason had managed to keep filming while he exploded into Hunter and also captured Hunter cumming without even touching his cock.

It was perfect footage and Hunter announcing himself as a slut was said better than Mason could have even scripted.

Breathing heavily, Mason pulled out of Hunter and moved the camera up close to Hunter's hole.

Hunter's hole was wet and gaping from the large intrusion and Mason's cum was slowly leaking out which made for a perfect end to the video.

Mason ended the video and threw his phone back onto the lounge, he had three incredible videos that Hunter had no idea even existed.

Mason stood to his feet with his sweaty chest still rising and falling quickly.

Hunter laid still over the coffee table, too exhausted to move.

'Get up' Mason instructed.

Hunter used all the strength he could muster to rise to his feet and look at Mason.

His ass strangely felt empty now that Mason's cock was out.

Mason grabbed Hunter's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

'Welcome to your new life' Mason grinned.

Hunter could help but give a little grin back.

He still didn't know how he felt about all of this but the pleasure he had just received would make anyone smile.

A few minutes later, Hunter was re-dressed, his cock still tightly sitting in the jockstrap that was now wet with cum, and ready to go.

Mason gave him a light smack on the ass as he walked him to the door.

'I'll be in touch' Mason called after Hunter as he walked away.

Hunter turned back and gave Mason the finger but the grin on his face made it clear he wanted more.

Mason made his way back into the house and collapsed onto the lounge.

He grabbed his phone and texted the mystery man that had sent him the videos in the first place.

' _A slut is revealed'_ Mason texted simply with the three videos attached.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'm sorry this chapter was so long, I didn't initially intend it to be, I just wanted to get more of a story behind Hunter's transition into becoming a slut.**

 **But if you did enjoy this chapter, I would absolutely love to hear from you with suggestions and ideas for future chapters or just letting me know that you liked this one really gives me the motivation to do more.**

 **Also, I would love to know if you like the story involving piss and foot type play or if that is something you would rather be left out?**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **Hello, it has been a while since I updated this story but I have finally written another one.**

 **Firstly, thank you to "GayOzzyBoys" for your review, I don't have an archive of our own account but that's definitely something I could look into in the future.**

 **Also thank you to everyone else that has reviewed this story, I read every single one and appreciate all the suggestions and comments.**

 **This chapter has probably been one of the most requested chapters ever for this story and it is because of that reason why it has taken me so long to write it.**

 **I've been putting this chapter off for a long time because I wanted it to be good and I wanted it to be worth it, it's not up to me to decide if it was or not but all I can say is that I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Extra warning that this chapter was a bit more graphic than originally planned, so stop reading here if it doesn't interest you.**

Ash laid on his back on the cool damp sand, beaten and bruised with sea water, piss and cum in his stomach, drenched in all manner of fluids, swollen, bleeding, tears in his eyes and a hard cock between his thighs.

So how did Ash's day go from completely normal to the worst/best day of his life?

 **EARLY THAT MORNING**

Ash woke up feeling refreshed, he'd spent the previous night at home watching T.V and went to bed early.

Ash sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed and arched his back as he reached towards the ceiling.

A long yawn and a grunt followed as he stretched.

Making his way to the kitchen, Ash flicked on the kettle and went to grab the newspaper.

Ash sat at the kitchen table with a coffee and the paper, still in his pyjama boxers, just reading through the headlines and any articles that caught his attention.

Once Ash had swallowed the last few dregs of coffee and placed the mug in the sink, he walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

Ash opened the shower door and turned on the water.

While he waited for the shower to heat up he pulled down his boxers and stared at his naked body in the mirror.

Ash became lost in thought as he looked at his reflection but the hot steam that began filling the room soon brought him back to his senses.

Ash stepped into the shower and fiddled with the taps a few times until the temperature was just right.

Once the flow of water was nice and warm, Ash grabbed the soap and started rubbing it over his body.

Ash rubbed the soap across his chest, under his armpits and on his stomach but he paid extra special attention to rubbing the soap along his shaft and under his balls.

Finishing off the soaping up by rubbing it over his legs and feet before letting the water wash away all the suds.

Then Ash squirted some shampoo onto his palm before massaging it into his scalp, after washing away the shampoo he followed the same procedure with the conditioner.

After letting the water cascade over him for a few minutes longer, Ash stepped out of the shower.

The mirror had fogged over but Ash wiped a square clean with his hand.

Ash looked at his body in the mirror, dripping wet.

Once Ash had dried off with the towel already in the bathroom, he made his way back into the kitchen with the towel wrapped around his waist.

He poured himself a glass of orange juice and went and sat down on the lounge to watch some morning T.V.

By all accounts it had been a very pleasant morning so far, peaceful, quiet, productive and laidback, Ash was feeling good and excited to go out and get some fresh air later.

After an hour or so of T.V, Ash decided to get some air.

Walking to his bedroom, Ash put on a pair of grey underpants, floral but manly shorts and a dark red singlet.

Ash slipped on his thongs, grabbed his keys and went out to his car, with his surfboard already on the car he drove towards the beach.

The weather on this particular day was about what you would expect from a beachside town.

Sunny.

Ash drove fast with the windows down, oblivious to his passing of the speed limit.

The police car parked just out of sight was not as oblivious as Ash.

Easily picking up his speeding on the radar, the officer turned on the siren and went after Ash.

The wind blowing through Ash's hair was so loud he didn't even hear the siren behind him for a few moments.

But when he heard the siren, he slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road.

'Shit' Ash cursed to himself.

The officer pulled up behind Ash and stepped out of his car.

Swaggering up towards the driver's side window, the officer bent down to look at Ash sitting in his car.

'Morning, Colby' Ash greeted.

'Ash, what were you thinking?' Colby said blankly, forgetting the police procedure since he was talking to someone he knew.

'I wasn't Colby, I totally spaced out on the speed and just drove' Ash offered an excuse.

'You know I have to give you a ticket?' Colby stated.

'Yeah' Ash replied.

Ash didn't bother arguing with Colby, he'd gotten in enough trouble before with the police and just decided to take whatever punishment he was given.

After Colby finished writing the ticket, he stopped and looked at Ash.

'I'll tell you what…I'll rip up this ticket if you do me a favour' Colby said.

'And what's that?' Ash asked, cautiously optimistic.

Colby used his actions instead of words and unzipping his pants he reached inside and fished out his semi-hard but growing cock.

Colby stroked it a few times to let it stiffen and placed the shaft on the window edge.

Ash figured that his position with men was no secret anymore in this town.

Ash thought for a minute.

'So no ticket?' Ash confirmed.

'No ticket' Colby nodded.

Ash unbuckled his seat belt and shuffled in his seat to face Colby better.

And right there, on the side of the road, Ash swallowed Colby's cock down his throat through the window.

'Ahhhhhh, fuck I needed this' Colby moaned, placing his arms on the roof of the car.

Ash bobbed his head forward and backwards at a fast rate, just trying to get the job done and get out of there.

'Woah, slow down, cocksucker, I want to enjoy this' Colby grinned.

Ash didn't appreciate the name calling but slowed down his sucking anyway.

'Good boy' Colby said quietly.

Ash had become quite decent at sucking dick and could deep throat most cocks he was given.

And Colby wasn't an exception, Ash swallowed the shaft all the way to base and held it there for a moment before pulling back.

'That's better, throat that big cock' Colby encouraged.

Ash knew pretty well now what guys liked and to make things go faster if he had to go slower, Ash started purposely choking on Colby's cock.

Ash swallowed Colby's cock and started dry retching on the shaft.

'Fuck yeah, choke on that cock, slut' Colby grunted out.

A few moments later, a call came in over Colby's radio about a domestic disturbance that required his presence.

'Better make this quick now, slut' Colby said.

Ash quickly returned to his original speed of sucking.

It didn't take long for Colby to blow his load.

'Swallow it all, bitch' Colby grunted.

Ash closed his lips tightly around Colby's shaft as it started to pulse as cum raced through the shaft and jetted into Ash's open throat.

Ash's mouth quickly started filling with sperm but he swallowed it as quickly as it came.

'AH AH AH AH' Colby grunted as the last few drops of cum dripped from his cock head.

As Colby's cock started to soften, he pulled it out of Ash's mouth and stuffed it back into his pants and quickly pulled up the zip.

Ash sat back in his seat and wiped away the drop of cum from the corner of his mouth and without even thinking, he licked his finger clean.

'So…are we even?' Ash asked, breathing deeply.

'Absolutely, that'll just be $1,218 and 8 Demerit points, you have 28 days to pay, have a lovely day' Colby threw the ticket through the window and walked away with a smile.

'WE HAD A DEAL' Ash yelled.

'Tell that to the court' Colby called back before sliding into his police car.

The fine Colby gave was higher than what it should have been but he was feeling naughty and wanted to mess with someone.

'Fuck' Ash cursed, there was no way he would be able to challenge the ticket in court and win.

He had no choice but to pay the fine.

But the problem was, Ash didn't have any money, he had some but no way near enough to pay that much money.

Once Colby had driven out of sight, Ash started thinking of how he could get the money.

It took a few minutes but Ash came up with a plan to get the money he needed but it was risky and could cost him everything.

But what choice did he have?

Ash put the beach on hold and instead drove to the garage that he co-owned with Justin.

The Garage was closed today so he knew there was no chance of being seen or anyone walking in on him.

Ash parked his car around the side of the building so it wouldn't be seen from the road.

Ash got out of the car and started rummaging through the junk in the boot of the car until he found what he was looking for.

A large black bandana that he could wrap around his face.

His plan was to take the money and replace it later before Justin even realised it was missing but just in case he noticed the missing money, Ash didn't want to get caught on the surveillance cameras.

So Ash covered most of his face apart from his eyes with the bandana and used a black baseball cap to cover his recognizable hair.

Ash used his key to get inside and made his way to the back room where the safe was and started to open it.

He didn't feel good taking the money but he was part owner and was going to replace it all.

While Ash was pre-occupied fiddling with the safe, a car pulled up outside the garage and Justin stepped out of it.

Justin had come in on his day off because he had forgotten his phone there the previous day.

Justin immediately noticed the door slightly open and slouched down and began sneaking towards the door.

Justin didn't have his phone on him to call the police.

Justin poked his head through the door and looked around but couldn't see anyone.

Maybe he didn't lock up properly the night before?

Justin crept inside and to be on the safe side he grabbed a large wrench from the work bench.

Ash had his back to door and was quickly sifting through the money and counting out how much he needed.

Ash cleared his throat as he counted.

Justin jumped at the sound and started walking slowly to where he heard the cough.

It was a perfectly honest mistake what happened next.

A large man with his face covered had come into the garage when it was closed and was taking money out of the secure safe.

Justin couldn't be blamed for his reaction.

'HEY' Justin yelled.

Ash jumped into the air and spun around, nearly having a heart attack.

Ash reached out his hand to Justin to try and explain what was happening but it didn't look so innocent to Justin.

Justin swung the wrench and smacked it against the side of Ash's face.

Ash dropped to the floor, blood quickly soaking through the bandana.

Barely conscious, Ash tried to reach out to Justin but Justin smacked the wrench down on Ash's leg, once, twice, three times.

Ash cried out in pain.

Justin brought down the wrench onto Ash's ribs, making him cough and cry.

'I'm calling the police, dirt bag' Justin said angrily, grabbing his phone from the counter where he left it.

Ash coughed and quickly tried to grab at the bandana covering his face but he had tied it too tight to simply pull it off.

Ash began struggling and trying to sit up.

'No you don't, scum' Justin said.

Justin jumped on Ash and pushed him onto his stomach.

Justin grabbed some rope he had lying around nearby and tightly tied Ash's hands behind his back.

Ash was yelling but it was all distorted coming through the bandana.

'Shut up' Justin grunted, grabbing a dirty rag from the floor and wrapping it over Ash's already covered mouth, cutting of his voice almost entirely.

With Ash bound and gagged and writhing on the floor, Justin dialled 000.

Ash could only listen as Justin explained the situation to the police.

'Thank you, officer, but no hurry, he's not going anywhere' Justin said into the phone before hanging up.

'Luckily for me, it's a busy day today and since I have everything under control, the police won't be here for a little while.

'Time for some punishment' Justin said to Ash, still not realising it was his good friend and co-owner of the garage.

Justin grabbed Ash by his bound wrists and pulled him up to his feet.

Ash was very wobbly and lightheaded from the wrench hitting him but Justin still dragged him out to the workshop floor.

Justin was usually a bottom only kind of guy and enjoyed being the submissive bottom, but this guy was threatening his business and that meant he had to pay.

Justin grabbed a sharp tool from the bench and began slicing at Ash's clothes until he was completely naked apart from his face, which Justin left covered by the bandana.

Justin was inherently a nice guy and knew he wouldn't be able to go through with the punishment if he looked into this man's eyes and his face.

Large bruises had already started to form on Ash's body.

Justin pushed Ash to the oil stained floor.

Streaks of dirty oil rubbed across Ash's skin.

'Get up, asshole' Justin said authoritatively but in desperate need of a vocabulary upgrade.

Ash struggled but managed to pull himself into a standing position again.

Ash looked at Justin with pleading eyes, trying to show Justin that it was just him.

But Justin was purposely avoiding Ash's gaze.

Justin reached towards a bench and grabbed another oil-slicked rag.

Justin grabbed each corner and began spinning it around to make it tight before slapping it across Ash's bare thigh.

Ash grunted into the gag and winced.

A large streak of oil surrounded by a red mark was left on Ash's thigh.

Justin slapped the rag against Ash's chest, stomach and legs, leaving dark marks every time.

Ash's legs were trembling.

Justin threw the rag to the ground and walked closer to Ash.

Justin grabbed Ash by the shoulders and walked him over to the work bench and roughly bent him over it.

Ash's bare ass was open to workshop and to Justin.

'Stay down' Justin ordered.

Ash was too weak to get anywhere anyway so he stayed still.

Justin walked away and came back a moment later with a box of tools.

Justin reached in and pulled out a large adjustable wrench.

Ash's cock and balls were hanging freely off the bench between his legs.

Justin placed the open end of the wrench around the top of Ash's ball sack and started tightening it.

Ash began to squirm as he felt the pressure building.

'Don't move or it'll make it worse' Justin warned.

Ash stopped moving, he certainly didn't want to make it any worse.

Justin tightened the wrench until it was firmly clamped around Ash's sack.

Justin let go of the wrench and watched as it hung between Ash's legs, his sack firmly squeezed inside.

Ash felt like his balls were being ripped off as the heavy wrench swayed beneath him.

'Yeah, take that' Justin grinned.

Justin reached into the toolbox again and pulled out a long open-ended spanner.

With grease filled rags everywhere, Justin used one nearby to wipe over the length of the spanner, lubing it up.

Ash could see out of the corner of his eye what Justin had and started struggling again.

Justin pushed him down and slapped the middle of his back, sending a sharp pain up Ash's back.

Ash grunted.

Justin pressed the grease-slicked spanner against Ash's hole and started pushing the large pronged edge into Ash.

It took some manoeuvring and force but finally, the head of the spanner slipped into Ash's hole.

Ash felt instant relief as the head disappeared inside of him.

Justin started working the long spanner deeper into Ash's ass.

Ash writhed on the bench but actually began to moan slightly into the gag.

'Yeah, of course you would love this you sick fuck' Justin teased.

Ash could only groan in response.

Justin pushed more of the Spanner into Ash's ass until the other open end of the spanner starting hitting his hole.

'You fucking slut, you took all of that without any trouble, that was easy twenty inches' Justin exclaimed.

Ash blinked a few times, he had, hadn't he?

Maybe Ash's hole had gotten used to abuse and even come to find it enjoyable.

I mean, Ash couldn't deny that despite the downward pressure on his balls, his cock was pointing up, rock solid and dripping with pre-cum.

Justin grabbed the end of the spanner and started pulling and pushing it in and out of Ash's hole.

The rigid metal was slick with grease and stretching Ash's hole wide open.

A few moments later, Justin heard the sound of a car door out the front.

Justin rushed to grab a large drop sheet and threw it over Ash, covering his body.

Justin hurried over to the door to greet the police officer that had just arrived.

Ash's stomach dropped when he heard the voice of Colby.

'As you can see, officer, I have handled the situation' Justin said proudly, pointing to the drop sheet covering Ash's body.

'I can see that' Colby said, making his way over to Ash.

Colby pulled off the drop sheet and got a firsthand look at Justin's work.

'I bet he regrets breaking in to this place' Colby smiled.

Justin was going to keep Ash hidden if it was a random officer but luckily it was Colby.

Word had spread around town that the kind of thing Justin had just done was right up Colby's alley.

Without even knowing who it was still, Colby started pulling on the spanner in Ash's ass.

'Good work giving the criminal what he deserved' Colby praised Justin.

'Thank you' Justin replied.

'But I think it's time to find out who we are dealing with here' Colby said.

Colby pulled Ash to his feet, the spanner still firmly planted in his ass and the wrench pulling hard on his balls.

Colby began pulling at the bandana and gag until Ash's bloodied face was revealed to the pair.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU?' Justin yelled, putting his hands on his head.

'You almost fucking did' Ash grunted in pain.

'Today is not your day, is it?' Colby said.

'What the hell were you doing?' Justin said angrily.

'Trying to get the money to pay the stupid fine this fucker gave me' Ash replied, looking at Colby.

'Are you serious, we could have worked something out, you didn't have to steal' Justin said.

'Well I wouldn't have if I knew you were almost going to kill me' Ash grunted.

'Justin, do you wish to take this further by pressing charges?' Colby asked Justin.

Justin paused for a second, 'No, thank you, Colby, but I can sort this out' Justin replied.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

'All right, wish I could stay but duty calls' Colby said.

Before leaving, Colby pushed the spanner a little deeper into Ash's ass.

'Fuck you' Ash grunted.

'You wish' Colby grinned.

Once Colby had driven away, Justin turned back to Ash.

Justin quickly untied Ash's wrists, removed the wrench on his balls and pulled out the spanner from his ass.

Justin walked Ash to the office and sat him down on the chair.

'I'm sorry, Ash, if I'd known it was you' Justin offered an apology.

'Justin, I probably would have done the same thing if I had caught someone breaking in, I'm ok, just a bit bruised' Ash replied.

'At least let me take you to the hospital' Justin said.

'No, that's the last place I want to go' Ash replied.

Ash knew that Mason worked at the hospital now and he didn't want to go if Mason was there.

But as Ash stood to his feet, the world around him went black as he collapsed to the floor.

Ash's memory after that was blurry, he remembered sirens and people talking and hands grabbing at his naked body.

But the first solid thing Ash could focus on was the dull sound of beeping from behind him.

He felt the soft but firm bed under his back and the hard and somehow soft pillow supporting his head.

He smelt that familiar hospital smell, a smell he had become used to over his time in town.

He felt the hard throbbing cock being thrust into his bare ass and the sound of a man's balls slapping against his skin.

Ash blinked his eyes open, the bright white lights of the hospital room blinding him momentarily.

'Wh-who's there?' Ash said groggily.

'You must still be pretty out of it' the voice replied.

Ash recognised the voice but he couldn't quite place it.

The feeling of the man's cock sliding in and out of his ass deeply at a steady pace was somewhat comforting to Ash in this time of uncertainty

But it brought Ash into consciousness.

Ash brought his hands to his face and wiped his eyes, blinking hard in the bright light.

The man fucking Ash was quickly coming into focus.

'Ma-Mason?' Ash stuttered out.

'Almost got it' Brody replied.

'Brody?' Ash said, his eyes feeling heavy again.

'Fuck, I'm gonna cum' Brody grunted.

Brody slammed into Ash quicker and quicker until the sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the room.

'ARGHH YESSSSS FUCK HERE IT COMES, AH-AAARGHHHHHH' Brody yelled as he filled Ash's ass with his load.

Ash reached up to try and grab at Brody or anything he could to keep from blacking out.

Brody pulled out a second later and got off of the bed.

'Ok, your turn' was the last thing Ash heard Brody say before he blacked out again.

For the next few hours, Ash fell in and out of consciousness.

Every time he managed to wake up, another man was hovering over him, filling his ass with their load.

Some, Ash recognised, like Colby Thorne, John Palmer, Ben Astoni, Ryder Jackson and even Hunter King.

But some, Ash had never even seen before and if he had he didn't remember who they were.

Man after man used and abused his hole for hours and hours.

The next thing Ash remembered was waking up properly.

It took a few minutes but he finally managed to open his eyes and keep them open.

The white hospital room was empty apart from him.

There was no strange man filling his hole and the door was closed.

Ash knew it wasn't a dream because his hole felt sore and cum had leaked out and had pooled under his ass.

Ash took another few minutes before pulling himself into a sitting position.

He didn't know why but his ass felt empty, it was almost as if he missed having something in there.

Ash couldn't admit it out loud but he loved the feeling of so much cum pooling around his ass and swimming around inside of him.

His cock was about as hard as it had ever been in his life.

Without even thinking about what had happened, Ash grasped his cock and started stroking it quickly.

He couldn't think clearly.

Ash jerked his cock with his eyes closed and his head thrown back on the pillow.

He was so into the moment that he didn't even hear the door open and close and someone step inside.

While Ash's eyes were closed, the man walked up to Ash's bedside and roughly grabbed Ash's wrist, stopping the jerking quickly and bringing Ash out of his daydream with a jump.

'You just couldn't help yourself, having all of those men dump their loads in you, all you could do was jack off your pathetic cock like the cum-loving bottom slut you are' Mason said, standing over Ash.

Ash looked up into Mason's eyes and in that moment, he had no comeback, no retort or insult…only the truth.

'I am' Ash whispered.

'Say it again' Mason said.

'I am, I love it, I loved every second of that, even after everything that happened, all I could do was jerk off, I can't help myself and I can't deny it any longer' Ash confessed.

'Finally' Mason smiled.

Mason let go of Ash's hand and Ash dropped it by his side, his cock becoming an afterthought in the presence of Mason.

'I guess you're wondering what happened to you while you were here?' Mason questioned.

'A slut doesn't ask questions, sir' Ash replied.

'Good catch, you would have got a back handed slap if you asked, but given as it was a brilliant idea by me, I'm going to tell you' Mason said.

Ash nodded.

'When Justin brought you here earlier today, I of course played nice and helped get you all fixed up, cleaned up your wound and cleaned you off. But after that, you were sent here, to a simple hospital room, I hooked you up to a few nice little drugs that helped keep you mostly unconscious but I didn't give you enough so you'd stay completely asleep and not see some of what was happening. Long story short, after I drugged you, I sent out an invitation to any and every man in town to come and use your hole, and there were a lot of responses. Your hole got worked out today, even I lost count of how many men came through when some came back a second time' Mason explained.

Ash nodded, his cock nearly blowing a load without touching it.

'Now, what I want you to do now is get up, walk out of the hospital and all the way down to the beach' Mason grinned.

'Yes, sir' Ash didn't even question it.

Mason had broken him in, he was bending to every request Mason handed out and he did it all because he wanted to please him.

Ash got out of bed, he was wobbly on his feet but stayed upright.

Ash reached for the hospital sheet to cover his naked body but Mason slapped his hand away.

'Naked, like you will always be now' Mason said.

Ash nodded and started walking.

And he didn't stop walking, out of the hospital and away from the shocked looks, down the streets, past houses and businesses, past crowds of people, past people walking their dog.

Ash didn't stop until he made it all the way to the beach.

Ash walked down onto the cool sand just as the sun slowly started to sink into the sky.

He only stopped when he felt the cool ocean water lapping at his ankles.

Ash stood there, naked, for a while, he felt free.

This crazy day had seemed to come to a close…that was until he was roughly pushed from behind and fell face first into the water.

Ash sprung up and turned around to see Mason standing there and laughing.

'What do you say?' Mason asked.

'Thank you, sir' Ash said immediately.

'Face the water and get on your knees' Mason instructed.

Without hesitation, Ash obeyed.

Ash faced the water and dropped onto his knees.

'Get on all fours' Mason said behind him.

Ash got on all fours.

Mason got onto his knees behind Ash, his hard cock already hanging out of his pants.

The beach at this time was mostly deserted, except for the odd few people out for a walk, but they quickly diverted away from the scene.

The tide was coming in quickly and soon enough the water had risen to Ash's elbows.

Mason grasped his cock and shoved it deep inside of Ash.

Ash just moaned deeply and threw his head back.

'Fuck yes' Ash moaned.

Mason chuckled and started thrusting in and out of Ash.

The water rose higher.

Mason grabbed the back of Ash's mess of hair and dunked his head under the water.

Ash accidently swallowed some water before he was pulled up again.

Mason kept fucking Ash steadily as he pushed his head under and under again.

The saltwater stung Ash's eyes but he never complained or tried to get away.

'Fuck, I love your slutty hole' Mason grunted.

'Thank you, sir' Ash called back.

Mason pushed Ash under the water again and held him there.

As the water rose almost to Ash's ass, Mason grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the water and dragged him back to the sand.

Mason dropped Ash onto his knees.

From up the beach, a man came into view, walking in their direction.

'Just in time, Colby' Mason greeted Colby when he reached them.

'Wouldn't miss it' Colby replied.

'Open wide' Mason said to Ash.

Ash quickly opened his mouth and looked up at the two gorgeous men standing above him with their cocks hanging out.

It took a few seconds but soon enough, Mason and Colby let loose a torrent of piss.

Within seconds, the streams had connected and washed over most of Ash's body.

Ash moved his head around quickly, trying to catch as much as he could in his mouth and swallowing it so he could catch more.

'Been holding this in for hours' Colby said relieved.

'Me too' Mason chuckled.

After at least thirty seconds, the piss shower slowed and stopped, piss dripped from Ash's wet hair and chin and into the water that was creeping up from behind.

'Finish us off' Mason instructed.

Ash wasted no time in shuffling forward and grabbing both of their cocks.

Ash quickly jerked one in each hand, moving his mouth from one to the next and back again as quickly as possible.

'You've done a great job with it' Colby said to Mason, referring to Ash.

'Yeah, it's taken a while but it finally admitted what it is' Mason grinned.

A few minutes later, Ash and Colby were ready to blow their loads.

'You ready for this?' Mason asked Ash like he had a choice.

'Of course, sirs' Ash replied, opening his mouth and putting his head back.

Colby and Mason jerked themselves off the rest of the way.

'Fuck, let's do it together' Colby moaned.

'I'm ready' Mason replied.

A few seconds later, a white shower of cum washed over Ash's face.

It was biggest load Mason and Colby had ever blown in their life.

'FUUUUUUUUCK' Mason and Colby yelled into the breeze as cum rocketed from their cocks.

White waterfalls ran down Ash's face and chest and his mouth started filling as fast as he could swallow.

But as quickly as it started, the last few drops of cum dripped onto the cool sand.

And like he was nothing but a hole, Mason and Colby stuffed their cocks back into their pants and turned around and walked away.

Ash couldn't stop from smiling as he collapsed.

Ash laid on his back on the cool damp sand, beaten and bruised with sea water, piss and cum in his stomach, drenched in all manner of fluids, swollen, bleeding, tears in his eyes and a hard cock between his thighs.

And that's how Ash's day went from completely normal to the worst/best day of his life.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Like I said earlier, it got a bit more graphic than I had originally planned but I think I'm happy with how the chapter turned out.**

 **I would love to know what you thought of it, so please let me know in a review, I would love to hear from you.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone, I don't know when this chapter will be uploaded but either way I wanted to thank you for your continued support for this story and my other ones throughout the year and hopefully into next year.**

 **I wouldn't still be writing these if it wasn't for your kind words and wonderful suggestions or even seeing someone new has read it means so much.**

 **So a very big thank you to everyone who enjoys this story and my other ones.**

 **Also there is an IMPORTANT message at the end of the chapter so watch out for that, I would love some suggestions.**

 **This chapter is going to be Christmas themed and won't really focus on the main storyline I've been following, I hope you enjoy anyway.**

It was the night before Christmas and all of the residents of Summer Bay were sleeping soundly in their beds with dreams of Santa coming that night.

Well, little did they know, Santa would be cumming that night.

Mason Morgan was one of the town's most seemingly respectable residents, but underneath there was a tough and brutal dominator.

It would all depend on who was naughty and nice this year as to which side of Mason they would be seeing.

On Christmas Eve night, Mason took it upon himself to dress up in a Santa suit and visit some of the bays naughty and nice boys.

But Mason's Santa suit looked a little different than what most people were used to seeing.

Mason wore a pair of tight red shorts with a white fluffy hem and a printed on black belt design, he wore a long red coat with white fluff around the edges that was hung open in the middle exposing Mason's bare chest.

And lastly, Mason wore a simple classic red Santa hat.

With the look complete, there was just one thing missing.

Mason couldn't possibly hope to make it all across the Bay without the help of an elf.

And he knew just where to go.

Across town, Ryder Jackson was fast asleep in his bed.

It was hot tonight, hot enough to sleep in nothing but a pair of loose boxers and to be spread flat out on his bed.

Mason parked far down the driveway and crept around the side of the house and climbed up to Mason's open window.

A soft breeze provided little relief from the warmth but it was something.

Mason swung himself over the windowsill and stepped into Ryder's bedroom.

The lights in the room were off but the moon and the stars let in enough light to make everything clear.

The door was closed and to make sure they didn't have any surprise visitors, Mason crept to the door and locked it.

Ryder made a small grunt in his sleep.

Mason turned to face Ryder whose mouth was wide open as he breathed heavily.

Mason fished his already hard cock out of the opening of his tight red shorts and stroked it a couple of times until it reached its full length.

Ryder was a deep sleeper so he didn't wake up when Mason stepped onto the bed and straddled his stomach.

Mason sat on Ryder's stomach, kneeling on either side of his waist, his cock resting on Ryder's chest.

Ryder snored but stayed asleep.

Mason shuffled further up Ryder's body until his cock was brushing Ryder's bottom lip.

Mason lifted himself up and aimed his cock into Ryder's open mouth.

Mason reached his hand down and softly stroked Ryder's messy hair before slamming his hips down and burying his entire cock down Ryder's throat.

Mason jumped awake, his eyes wide in terror.

He tried to scream but his throat was already full.

Mason's eyes darted around as his air supply was cut off.

Mason couldn't take in what was happening, why was Santa's cock down his throat?

Why was Santa looking so hot?

When could he breathe again?

Mason grunted in pleasure as Ryder's tight throat constricted around his cock.

A moment later, Mason pulled out of Ryder's mouth and sat back on his stomach.

Ryder coughed and sat up as best as he could.

Ryder took a moment to look closer at this strange man dressed as Santa who was sitting on him.

'Fuck, Mason you scared the shit out of me' Ryder said in a loud whisper when he realised who it was.

'Merry Christmas, Elf, I hope you liked my candy cane' Mason replied.

'I am so not awake enough for this, what are you doing here?' Ryder questioned, the weirdness of the whole situation seemingly already lost in his tired state.

'I need an elf to help me on this night and you, young Ryder are just what I need' Mason replied.

'Ok, so you're sticking to the whole you're Santa thing, but what do you actually want, Santa?' Ryder decided to play along.

'I need a sexy little elf to help me visit the naughty and nice boys of town tonight, I need an elf to help give nice surprises to the good boys and some not so nice surprises to the bad boys, will you be my elf?' Mason explained.

Ryder couldn't deny that that sounded like a lot of fun.

'Santa, you've got yourself an elf' Ryder smiled.

'Good little elf, now prove to Santa you deserve to ride in my sleigh tonight' Mason grinned.

Ryder quickly leaned forward and took the head of Mason's cock into his mouth and started sucking.

Mason's head fell back as Ryder got to work sucking on his candy cane.

'Fuck yeah, little elf, suck Santa's big cock' Mason moaned in appreciation.

Ryder mumbled around Mason's shaft as his tongue worked on the underside of the cock.

'Suck on Santa's baubles' Mason grunted.

Ryder backed off of Mason's cock and gripped the shaft as he licked his way down to Mason's low hanging balls.

Ryder took one into his mouth and swirled it around before taking the other in his mouth and pushing them around with his tongue.

While Ryder's mouth worked on Mason's balls, his hand continued to stroke Mason's cock, keeping it slick with his spit.

A moment later, Ryder let Mason's balls fall out of his mouth with a pop before he quickly gobbled down the long cock in front him again.

Mason placed his hands on the back of Ryder's head and helped push and pull his head up and down his stiff cock.

This continued on for a while until Mason was ready to cum.

'Fuck, I'm gonna cum all over that pretty little face, elf' Mason grunted.

Mason pushed Ryder off of his cock but held his head firmly as he aimed his cock towards Ryder's open mouth.

Mason jerked his cock furiously.

'Fuck yeah, cum on my face, Santa' Ryder grinned.

'Uhhhhhhh' Mason moaned as his balls tightened.

'Give me that white snow, Santa baby' Ryder encouraged, his mouth open wide.

'Here it comes, fuck, AH AHHHHHHHH' Mason yelled through gritted teeth as his creamy white load fired all over young Ryder.

Cum splashed over all of Ryder's face and into his mouth, streaking his hair and running down his cheek and onto his stomach.

Ryder kept his mouth wide, trying to catch as much cum in his mouth as he could.

'Ahhhhh' Mason breathed out as he wiped the last few drops of cum from his cock on to Ryder's bottom lip.

Mason sat still for a moment, breathing deeply.

Ryder swallowed the cum that landed in his mouth but left the rest of his face covered.

Mason hopped off the bed a moment later and stood back to admire his handiwork.

Ryder looked so hot laying there with the top half of his body covered in cum.

'Take your cock out' Mason instructed.

Ryder quickly fished out his rock hard cock and held it tightly in his hands.

'Cum for me, elf' Mason ordered.

Ryder started stroking his cock at a fast pace, keeping his eyes locked on Mason's.

The cum on Ryder's face was already starting to dry, his hair was drying in clumps but that was just what Mason liked to see.

Ryder was already close to cumming when he started and couldn't last much longer.

'I'm going to cum, Santa' Ryder breathed out.

'Do it, cum for Santa, little elf, show Santa what a good elf you are, look into my eyes while you cum, little elf' Mason encouraged Ryder.

Hearing Mason call him little elf made Ryder all the more horny.

'Fuck, here it comes, AH SANTA FUCK UHHHH' Mason yelled as quietly as he could.

Ryder stared deep into Mason's eyes as his cock erupted like a white volcano.

Mason stared back at Ryder's face that was contorted in pleasure.

Ropes of white cum flew upwards and splattered against Ryder's stomach, his chest rose and fell heavily as the last few drops dribbled down his cock.

Ryder never broke eye contact with Mason during his orgasm.

'Fuck that felt so good, Santa' Ryder said breathlessly.

'Come here' Mason said.

Ryder slid off the bed and walked up to Mason.

Mason wrapped his arms around Ryder and kissed him deeply, the taste of his own cum still lingered in Ryder's mouth as their tongues danced.

The tight embrace lasted a few minutes, the boys bare cocks rubbing together kept them hard even though they had both just orgasmed.

Mason broke the kiss a moment later, much to Ryder's disappointment.

'Let's go' Mason smiled, taking Ryder out of the window he came in and all the way back to his car with Ryder still wearing nothing but his boxers.

'Put this on while I drive' Mason said, handing Ryder and small bag when they got into the car.

As Mason drove to the first house, Ryder put on the elf costume that was in the bag but like Mason's Santa suit, Ryder's elf costume wasn't very traditional.

By the time they arrived, the cum had completely dried on Ryder, leaving him with dried cum streaks down his cheeks and body and his hair clumped together making it even messier than usual.

Mason parked a few houses down from the house he wanted so he didn't wake the man up and the two boys got out of the car.

'Let me look at my elf' Mason said.

Ryder stood in front of Mason feeling very sexy wearing his costume which consisted of a green jockstrap with a red trim, a green bowtie around his neck and a green elf's hat with a little bell on top.

Mason grabbed Ryder around the waist and pulled him into a deep but quick kiss.

'That's my sexy little elf' Mason grinned as he slapped Ryder's bare ass.

Mason grabbed Ryder's hand and walked a few houses down and into the driveway of the first house.

'Whose house is this?' Ryder questioned.

'You'll see' Mason replied.

Ryder followed Mason down the driveway and around the back of the house.

Just like Mason had anticipated, the back door was unlocked.

'Quietly' Mason whispered to Ryder.

Ryder nodded.

Mason and Ryder crept through the back door and into the house.

Mason had obviously been here before or knew of this house well because he navigated himself and Ryder to the bedroom easily.

The bedroom door was wide open and the owner of the house was fast asleep, completely naked but just covered by a thin sheet.

Ryder looked at the man but didn't recognise him.

'Has he been naughty or nice?' Ryder whispered to Mason.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

 **I'm only planning to write one, maybe two, more chapters for this Christmas storyline but before I wrote them I wanted to hear some suggestions about who you would like to see Mason and Ryder visit and if they have been naughty or nice and what they deserve as their reward or punishment?**

 **Also who this man in the bed is?**

 **I'm open to any suggestions and because these chapter will be a special little Christmas theme, I'd be open to suggestions for characters who have left the show.**

 **I would love to hear from you.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **Thank you to the people who suggested some ideas after the last chapter, I'll definitely plan on using them in some way so thank you to Guessed and Hotaf.**

 **Also thank you to Kingtuck, I love the idea and hope to use it in some way in a couple of chapters.**

'He's been very naughty' Mason whispered to Ryder.

Mason had brought a small red bag with him into the house that Ryder didn't see before.

Mason reached into the bag and pulled out a small clean needle with an unknown substance inside.

'What's that?' Ryder questioned.

'Just a little something that I whipped up at the hospital, it's safe don't worry' Mason replied.

Mason walked over to the side of the bed and stuck the needle into the man's neck.

The man jolted and sat upright, a look of terror in his eyes that lasted only a second before he collapsed back onto the bed, unconscious.

'That worked well' Mason said, speaking normally now.

'What does it do?' Ryder asked.

'Let's just say that it makes men a little more cooperative, among other things' Mason whispered the last part.

'What was that last bit?' Ryder questioned.

'What, I just said it made men more cooperative, amongst other things' Mason whispered the last part again.

Ryder heard it that time but didn't question it any further.

'So, who is this guy?' Ryder asked.

Mason walked to the door and switched on the light, immediately filling the room with light and clearly showing the man on the bed.

'Dean' Ryder said, realising who it was.

'Dean Thompson, that's right' Mason replied.

'What's he done to be naughty?' Ryder asked.

'I didn't bring you ask questions, little elf' Mason said in a tone that told Ryder to stop asking questions right now.

Mason walked to the bed and ripped the sheet away and threw it on the floor, leaving Dean naked on the bed.

Dean's flaccid cock hung between his legs like a limp candy cane.

Ryder's eyes widened at the size of Dean's cock, cut and at least seven inches long now and it was soft.

His balls were also a sight to see, full and heavy they cushioned his limp dick.

Mason reached into his bag again and pulled out a very expensive looking camera.

Mason handed the camera to Ryder.

'It's your job to take pictures, I don't want a moment missed' Mason instructed.

'You got it' Ryder replied.

Mason reached into his bag again and pulled out four long cable ties and proceeded to tie Dean's arms and legs to each corner of the bed.

The drug's effects were quickly wearing off and Dean was beginning to wake up.

'Won't he see us?' Ryder asked, stepping back.

'The drug does more than knock people out, it obscures their vision in a way, basically what that means is Dean won't see past our costumes as simple as they are' Mason explained.

Dean slowly blinked his eyes open, trying to see clearly in the bright light.

Dean coughed and tried to sit up but he couldn't move and he didn't know why.

Looking around the room, Dean saw a funny looking elf and Santa standing in front of him.

Dean blinked, trying to make them go away, he couldn't tell if they were actually there or not.

'S-Santa?' Dean stuttered.

'Yes, Dean, it's Santa' Mason said, cementing Dean's illusions.

'Wh-what are you doing here?' Dean asked.

'You've been a very naughty boy this year, Dean' Mason told Dean off.

'I've been good, I swear' Dean replied.

'Lying, that's very naughty, Dean' Mason said.

'I'm sorry, Santa, I've been trying and I'll be good next year I swear' Dean pleaded.

'I'll make sure of it, but you still need to be punished for this year' Mason explained.

'No, please' Dean said quietly.

Dean could feel his eyes getting heavy as the drug was still affecting him.

Not long after, sleep took Dean again.

While Dean slept, Mason continued pulling out various items from his bag and putting them on Dean.

Mason secured a cheap pair of reindeer antlers to Dean's head and used a red marker to colour Dean's nose red.

Mason also placed a tight red collar around Dean's neck that had a little bell on the end.

With the reindeer look complete, Mason jerked Dean's cock until it was fully erect which made the photos Ryder took make Dean look like he was enjoying it.

Not long after, Dean woke up again, he was more aware this time but the delusions that it really was Santa and his elf were still there.

Mason had had his fun with Dean now, he'd gotten some great shots of Dean the reindeer.

But now he wanted to have some real fun.

'Go to my sleigh, little elf and grab the tripod from the back' Mason told Ryder, quickly remembering to call his car a sleigh.

Ryder took a second to realise Mason meant his car but then he quickly ran out to get it.

Mason set up the tripod just off to the side of the bed and set the camera to record.

'Suck his cock, little elf' Mason instructed.

Ryder didn't need to be told twice.

Ryder jumped onto the bed and knelt down between Dean's spread legs and hurriedly took Dean's cock into his mouth.

Dean moaned on the bed as Ryder swirled his tongue around the head of his cock.

'Fuck' Dean moaned.

'Faster' Mason instructed.

Ryder quickly started bobbing his head up and down Dean's shaft as fast as he could, only stopping for air before starting again.

Dean's face was contorted in pleasure as the little elf gave him one of the best blowjobs he's ever had.

But what Dean quickly forgot, this was supposed to be a punishment and this was just preparation for it.

A few moments later, Dean was ready to blow.

Mason could tell by Dean's face and his body jerks that he was going to cum.

Dean's balls were tightening and his cock was pulsing, seconds from eruption.

'Stop' Mason said.

Ryder pulled off of Dean's cock, leaving it throbbing and pulsing in the air, seconds from orgasm but with no release.

'AAAHHH, FUCK, PLEASE DON'T STOP' Dean grunted in frustration.

Mason ignored him and waited a few minutes for Dean's cock to slowly deflate, his cum still churning inside of him.

'Do it again' Mason instructed.

Ryder took Dean's cock into his mouth again and proceeded to do the same thing as before.

Ryder sucked and sucked until Dean was seconds away from blowing and Mason made him stop.

Dean's anger and frustration was clear, his balls were tight and he would do anything for release.

'Please, Santa, let me cum in your elf' Dean begged.

'Again' Mason said to Ryder, ignoring Dean.

Ryder started again.

Ryder repeated this process another five times until Dean was nearly unconscious.

Dean couldn't keep this up, his balls felt so tight he thought they were going to drop off.

'Please please, Santa, I beg you, let me cum' Dean pleaded like it was for his life.

'I'll take it from here little elf' Mason said.

Ryder nodded and stepped off the bed and back a bit.

Mason took Ryder's position on the bed.

Mason gripped Dean's cock firmly and stroked it a few times.

Suddenly, an urge came over Mason, he never usually did this but seeing Dean's beautiful cock so hard and firm in his hand and knowing that Dean would never know it was him, Mason couldn't help himself.

Mason bent down and swallowed Dean's cock to the base, expertly.

Mason sucked the length a few times before backing off and focusing on his plan.

Dean had never felt so much pleasure and frustration at the same time but he needed to cum, now.

'Do you want to cum?' Mason asked Dean.

'More than anything' Dean cried out.

'Ok than, if that's what you want' Mason grinned.

Mason jerked Dean's cock, quickly bringing him back to his impending orgasm.

'OH FUCK YES YES, SANTA' Dean yelled in pleasure.

Mason wasn't about to let Dean enjoy this, so this time instead of stopping Dean from cumming, as soon as Dean started to cum, Mason gripped the base of Dean's cock firmly.

Dean's cock erupted but Mason's hand clamped down around his shaft cut off all the pleasure and only allowed the cum to drizzle out of his cock.

'AH NO UHHHH' Dean cried out, his amazing orgasm ruined after so long.

Dean panted heavily while Mason smiled.

In the corner of the room, Ryder had his hand in his jockstrap and was jerking his cock to the hot scene before him.

While his orgasm was ruined, Dean was thankful it was over.

But Mason wasn't done yet.

Mere seconds after Dean had cum, Mason started the real torture.

Dean's cock was still dripping with cum and was extremely sensitive.

Mason started jerking Dean's cock quickly, making sure to run his hand over the head of the cock.

The sensitivity was driving Dean crazy on the bed.

Mason gripped Dean's cock in one hand and used the palm of his other hand to rub quickly over Dean's cock head.

'FUCK, SANTA, PLEASE STOP, I CAN'T TAKE IT' Dean cried.

Mason didn't stop.

Dean convulsed on the bed and strained against the ties that bound him down.

Mason didn't stop.

Small tears fell from Dean's eyes but his cock stayed hard.

Mason didn't stop.

Dean's cock was red and throbbing, the cum had dried up, his convulsions turned into constant spasms and his back was arched.

Mason stopped.

Dean collapsed back onto the bed, his cock finally able to soften.

Dean couldn't speak.

Mason walked up to Dean's head.

'See you next year, Dean' Mason said, before sticking another needle into Dean's neck.

The drug took hold fast and within seconds, Dean was out.

'Untie him' Mason instructed.

Ryder let go of his stiff cock and started untying Dean's legs and then his arms.

Just as Ryder untied Dean's last arm, Dean sprang awake and grabbed onto Ryder's shoulders.

Dean stared deep into Ryder's face and eyes.

Ryder stood frozen.

Not a second later, Dean collapsed back again, out cold.

Ryder stepped back holding his chest.

'Scared the shit out of me' Ryder said with a nervous laugh.

'Don't worry, when he wakes up he won't remember a thing' Mason assured him.

Ryder packed up the camera and the pair left Dean and the house exactly the way they found it.

Once the boys got back into the car, Mason drove to the next house.

'Suck my cock on the way' Mason instructed.

Ryder leaned down and pulled out Mason's cock and sucked him all the way to the next house.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I know it didn't get that physical with Dean but I did that on purpose because he will soon become a bigger part of the story, I still hope you enjoyed the cock torture, I haven't really done something like that before so please let me know if you liked it.**

 **I'll probably be doing one more chapter with the whole Santa and Elf thing and at this stage I'm planning for the next house to be Robbo's, so let me know if you would like it to be him or someone else.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **Hello and welcome to a brand new chapter, I apologise for how long it has taken me to publish a new chapter.**

 **I have a minor announcement for this story and the "More Than Neighbours" story.**

 **From this chapter forward, I will be focusing more on single chapter storylines rather than ones that stretch over a few chapters, meaning certain scenarios that I planned on following up on in later chapters likely won't happen at this stage in time.**

 **So my main focus for this story and the "More Than Neighbours" story will be requests from you and things I want to do myself.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review or send me a private message with any and all suggestions you have.**

 **I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Dean Thompson was drunk, extremely drunk.

The bar he was drinking in had just kicked him out but he wasn't ready for the night to end.

Dean didn't remember how but he ended up at the beach.

The night was cool, and the waves were loud as they crashed heavily onto the shore.

Moonlight illuminated the white sandy beach enough to see but nothing further up the hill.

Dean stumbled down to the water's edge to take a piss.

The cold water lapped at his bare feet, Dean didn't know where his shoes and socks were but they were gone.

Dean fumbled his cock out of his shorts and aimed it towards the water as the stream of piss began flowing into the ocean.

Dean hummed to himself, swaying softly.

'Dean' a voice from behind Dean said.

Dean spun around with his cock still pissing and gave a good soaking to the person behind him.

Ryder stood there, his mouth open in surprise, he hadn't known what Dean was doing.

'Ry-Ryder?' Dean mumbled.

'Yep' Ryder replied, his wet shirt clinging to his skin.

Dean laughed and burped at the same time.

'What are you doing here?' Dean asked, still swaying from side to side, unsure if Ryder was actually there or not.

'I like coming to beach at night, it's usually the only time the beach is empty' Ryder replied.

Dean just looked at him for a minute.

'What?' Dean asked, still drunk off his ass.

'I think I better get you home' Ryder laughed.

Dean's cock was still hanging out of his shorts.

'How about you put that away and I'll help you home?' Ryder offered.

'I need to fuck something' Dean grumbled out of nowhere, grabbing his dick and rubbing it slowly.

'Good to know, but I don't think there's anyway around at this time of night' Ryder chuckled.

'You're here' Dean burped in his mouth.

'Very funny' Ryder replied.

'Come on, kid, let me fuck you, no-no one has to know' Dean stuttered.

'Maybe another time' Ryder laughed a little nervously.

Dean was still very drunk, too drunk to know what he was doing but not drunk enough that he wasn't in control of his body.

'I wanna fuck you' Dean said as he grabbed onto Ryder's shoulders and fell to the ground with him.

Dean straddled Ryder's chest.

'Get off, Dean, this isn't funny anymore' Ryder pushed Dean.

'Who's laughing?' Dean grinned as he slapped his cock onto Ryder's wet shirt.

Dean may have been drunk but he was still a lot stronger and heavier than Ryder.

'Suck it' Dean mumbled.

'NO, get off' Ryder grunted.

Dean ignored Ryder and pushed his cock head against Ryder's closed mouth.

'Mrhmmm' Dean couldn't figure out why his dick wasn't getting sucked.

Ryder tried keeping his mouth shut but when opened it to tell Dean to get off him, Dean fell forward over Ryder.

Dean's cock disappeared down Ryder's throat as he fell.

Dean didn't even mean to shove his cock all the way down Ryder's throat but he didn't have much self-control.

Ryder choked underneath Dean's weight but Dean couldn't even process that he was choking Ryder.

Ryder swung his arms around, smacking into Dean, trying to breathe.

It was only when Ryder bit Dean's cock that he even realised what was happening.

Dean jumped back in pain.

'What the fuck was that for?' Dean asked, genuinely asking.

Before Ryder could respond, Dean flipped him onto his stomach.

Dean pulled down Ryder's shorts and underwear, leaving his smooth little ass in the open air.

Dean spat at Ryder's ass but he was so drunk it just landed on the sand.

Ryder grunted into the sand, trying to push himself up but his arms were trapped beneath him.

Dean pushed his cock into Ryder's cheeks, it took four tries but he eventually found the hole.

Ryder wasn't a virgin, but having no lube at all on his ass or Dean's cock was going to be a first.

Dean thrust his entire length into Ryder's ass out of nowhere.

'AARGH' Ryder screamed.

Even if someone was around, the loud waves drowned out any sounds of screaming.

Dean clumsily pulled out of Ryder and slammed back in again, repeating the process again and again.

Ryder had been fucked rough before so he quickly got used to it but he was still angry with Dean and the position his body was in hurt.

'FUCK YES I NEEDED THIS' Dean yelled into the wind.

Dean's stiff cock pounded Ryder's ass for over an hour.

Dean was too drunk to cum but after such a long time he was slowly regaining his senses and his ability to cum.

Dean started putting effort into his thrust's, pounding hard and deep with a need to cum into this sexy ass.

Ryder had quickly started enjoying the feeling of Dean's hot cock filling his hole.

Ryder didn't know how big Dean's cock was but it felt about nine or so inches cut, a beautiful cock.

Dean was getting close to cumming, he was dripping with sweat and his balls were tight.

'FUCK, I'm gonna cum' Dean moaned.

'Do it, cum in me' Ryder grunted back, half in pleasure and half in wanting this to end already.

Dean thrust into Ryder again and blew his load deep into Ryder's smooth ass.

Ryder immediately felt the cum shoot into his ass and spread through him, it was a huge load.

'FAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHKKKKKK' Dean yelled loudly, pleasure overwhelming him as he collapsed onto Ryder.

'OH FUCK. UHHHH' Ryder panted as he shot his load into the sand under his body.

Ryder panted for a moment, Dean still heavy on his back.

'Dean?' Ryder breathed out.

There was no reply.

'DEAN?' Ryder said loudly.

Dean responded with a loud snore.

'You're kidding me' Ryder said to himself.

Dean had finally passed out on Ryder, his cock softening but still planted firmly inside of Ryder.

Ryder just laid there, exhausted for a few minutes before finally rolling Dean off of him.

Dean rolled onto his back, still passed out.

Ryder stood up and brushed himself off, the feeling of Dean's cum leaking out of his used hole and sliding down his leg was turning him on a little.

'Fuck' was all Ryder could say.

Ryder knew Dean was too drunk to know what he was doing and he didn't hold any anger towards him.

It was a hot fuck and Ryder would definitely do it again.

But as a little act of revenge, Ryder left Dean laying on the sand, his cock soft and hanging out.

As Ryder walked off of the beach, the sun slowly started to rise and the early morning surfers started to make their way onto the beach.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This story was in part requested in a review, I used some of it but also changed it up a bit.**

 **So I would love to know what you thought of it, and if you have any ideas for future chapters.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **This chapter was requested in a review by "Guest21", I hope you enjoy.**

Mason was working overtime at the gym, they were short-staffed which left him doing multiple jobs around the place.

But overall he was handling it pretty well.

That was until Ryder arrived.

Ryder had worked out a deal so that he could work out after hours even though he was under the age limit.

Mason didn't mind really, until tonight.

The gym was fairly quiet by this stage, it was after midnight and it was just Mason, Ryder and few other guys working out.

Usually the gym would be unstaffed at this hour but Mason had to work late to catch up on things from that day.

The first problem Ryder caused that night was after he used some dumbbells.

Ryder grabbed a few different weights from the rack and after he did a few sets he put them on the ground and left them there.

Mason looked annoyed but Ryder didn't see.

Mason didn't say anything and picked them up himself, giving Ryder the benefit of the doubt that he genuinely forgot to put them back.

About half an hour later, Ryder had just finished using another machine and when Mason went to check it, it was damp from Ryder's back sweat that he hadn't wiped off.

Mason gave him another chance, thinking he must have forgot his towel at home.

Not long after that, Ryder had left a treadmill running while he moved on to another machine.

Ryder was playing music on his phone without wearing headphones, he wasn't wiping down the equipment and he kept dropping weights and generally being a nuisance to the last few people still there.

A bit later, the last few members of the night left because they couldn't focus with Ryder moving all around the place playing music.

Mason was annoyed that Ryder was scaring away the members but he was glad they left actually, now he could focus more on the work he had to do.

But not before he taught Ryder a lesson.

About ten minutes after the last member had left, Ryder headed into the changing rooms and jumped into the shower.

Ryder figured since no one was around he would just leave his clothes in a heap in the middle of the change room.

While Ryder showered, Mason snuck into the changing room and snatched up all of the clothes and made sure there were no towels lying around either.

Ryder came out about twenty minutes later but with his clothes nowhere to be seen and no towels to cover himself, he made his way out onto the gym floor naked.

Water dripped off of a still wet Ryder, he had mostly shook the water off after the shower but he was still wet.

'Looking for something?' Mason asked from behind the desk.

'Yeah, actually, some dickhead stole my clothes' Ryder complained.

Ryder used his hands to cover his junk while the rest of him was left bare.

'That's unusual, why would someone do that?' Mason replied.

'Fuck if I knows, probably some perve trying to get off on my sweaty clothes' Ryder guessed.

'I haven't seen anyone pass by' Mason responded.

'Fuck, whatever, just get me a towel or something' Ryder growled.

Mason came out from behind the desk.

'No' Mason said.

'Why the fuck not?' Ryder responded.

'You've been a little fucking shit all night, bothering me, bothering other members and making a mess all around the gym, now you'll get your clothes back when you do what I say' Mason said seriously.

'Fuck that, you did take them you perve, I'm not doing shit for you, now give them back' Ryder spat back.

'No' Mason replied.

'Whatever, it's dark out, no one will see me anyway' Ryder bet as he made his way to the exit.

'You walk out that door and I cancel your membership' Mason threatened.

Ryder turned back.

'You can't do that' Ryder said.

'Try me' Mason replied smugly.

Ryder thought for a minute before responding.

'Fuck then, what do you want me to do?' Ryder asked.

'Follow me' Mason replied.

Ryder followed Mason over to some equipment he was using earlier, still damp with back sweat.

'Clean it' Mason ordered.

Ryder guessed if that was all he had to do it wasn't that bad.

'Fine, give me a towel' Ryder said.

'No towel' Mason responded.

'Well then what am I supposed to clean it with?' Ryder questioned.

Mason just licked his lips.

'There's no way I'm putting my tongue on there, who knows how many guys have used it' Ryder protested.

'Maybe you should have thought about that before leaving the mess' Mason smiled.

Ryder couldn't really think of a way out, he could get home without his clothes, that wasn't the issue but he couldn't afford for his gym membership to be cancelled.

Ryder loved coming to work out, he loved the way girls and guys looked at him and he loved to look at himself in the mirrors.

How would he be able to maintain his physique if he got kicked out of the gym?

Ryder forgot about trying to cover his own junk and dropped onto his knees by the bench and leaned his face in close to the black upholstery.

Ryder stuck his tongue out but couldn't bring himself to lick the sweaty bench.

Mason helped move things along by grabbing the back of his head and shoving him down onto the bench.

Ryder kept his tongue out as Mason used his head like a dirty rag to wipe down the bench.

Any sweat marks were soon replaced by tongue streaks left from Ryder.

After a minute or so of that, Mason let go of Ryder's head.

Ryder grunted but didn't say anything.

'Oh no, looks like you missed a spot' Mason said.

Ryder looked down at the bench just in time to see Mason spit a big mouthful of spit onto it.

'What the fuck's wrong with you?' Ryder said, annoyed.

'Fucking clean it, bitch' Mason slapped Ryder across the face.

Ryder grunted but put his face back down and licked away all of Mason's spit.

After he finished that, Ryder didn't want to say anything.

'Stand up' Mason instructed.

Ryder rose to his feet and looked at Mason.

Mason slapped him across the face again.

'Don't look up at a real man, you pathetic slut' Mason barked.

Ryder looked down at the ground.

Mason walked away and came back a moment later with something in his hand but Ryder couldn't tell what it was.

Mason held out an old dirty smelly jockstrap.

'Put it on' Mason ordered.

'Whose is it?' Ryder questioned.

'It's been in the lost and found for weeks' Mason replied.

'I'm not putting that on' Ryder said defiantly.

Mason kicked Ryder in the balls as soon as he finished his sentence.

Ryder nearly fell to the ground as he groaned.

Mason held out the jockstrap again and Mason took it and put it on silently.

It felt slightly damp as it encased Ryder's cock and sore balls.

'Clean the rest of the equipment' Mason ordered.

'All of it?' Ryder said in shock.

'All of it, I want every bench surface spotless' Mason said.

Ryder said nothing as he turned around and got to work.

Mason worked on some paperwork for an hour while Ryder licked clean all of the machines.

Some of them had weird aftertastes that lingered in his mouth and others just tasted of sweat and he knew that it wasn't his.

But towards the end of it, Ryder didn't find himself hating the taste, he simply got used to it.

'I'm finished' Ryder said as he approached the desk where Mason was sitting.

'I'll be the judge of that' Mason stood up and walked around the gym inspecting the surfaces.

'Looks like you enjoyed that, every surface is spotless' Mason said.

Ryder didn't say anything but was secretly proud of himself for impressing Mason.

'Now I want you to go into the bathroom and clean all of the toilets, you may use cleaning supplies from the cupboard, unless you want to lick them clean, you little slut' Mason ordered.

Ryder used the cleaning supplies when he cleaned the toilets.

They were mostly pretty clean so they only needed a wipe over.

Mason inspected the toilets when Ryder was finished.

'Acceptable' Mason said simply.

Ryder was proud of himself again.

Mason went back to his desk to finish off some more paperwork.

Ryder followed close behind.

'Take my shoes off' Mason instructed as he sat down.

Ryder didn't question it as he took off Mason's shoes.

'Take a good smell' Mason said.

Ryder put one of the shoes over his mouth and nose and inhaled deeply.

The smell of Mason's feet hit him like a truck, it was weirdly intoxicating though and he couldn't stop breathing it in.

'Now the other one' Mason ordered.

Ryder put the shoe down and repeated the same process with the other one.

Ryder could tell Mason had been wearing them all day.

Mason put his foot up near Ryder's face.

'Suck it' Mason grinned.

Ryder held onto Mason's sock covered foot and brought the bottom of the sock to his lips and inhaled deeply.

It was ripe and smelled like they had been on for a few days but they weren't dirty.

Ryder stuck his tongue out and started licking at the cotton socks.

Mason wriggled his feet under the wet touch seeping through the material.

Ryder licked and sucked the sock all the way to the toes and taking the tip of each one and rubbing it between his lips.

Once Ryder finished on the first foot, he followed the same pattern on the other one.

'Take them off' Mason instructed.

Ryder slowly pulled off each of Mason's socks.

Mason bent down and grabbed both of the socks and screwed them up into a bunch and shoved them into Ryder's mouth.

Ryder coughed into the socks, his mouth sore from being open so wide.

Mason let him like that for a minute or so just to watch him squirm.

Mason looked down at Ryder and spat onto his face, the spit running down his cheek and dripping off of his chin.

Ryder blinked the spit away from his eyes as Mason spat on him again.

'Spit them out' Mason said.

Ryder spat the socks out of his mouth, coughing slightly as he breathed deeply.

'Work on my feet next' Mason ordered.

Ryder picked up Mason's left foot and followed mostly the same pattern as what he did with the socks but now with Mason's bare skin.

Ryder finished the first foot quickly and then began on the second one.

Mason looked down at Ryder as he slobbered all over his bare smelly feet like a dog going for peanut butter.

Without warning, Mason pulled his foot back and stood up.

Mason pulled his shorts down and stepped out of them, he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Mason bent himself over the desk, exposing his bare ass.

'Clean it' Mason ordered.

Ryder couldn't believe it but he wasted no time in burying his nose deep between Mason's ass cheeks

Mason had had a long sweaty day and it showed, his ass was a little sweaty but totally clean already.

Ryder stuck his tongue out and ran it over Mason's hole, up and down and left and right he got into every nook and cranny he could.

Mason moaned in pleasure as Ryder lapped up his ass.

'You like that don't you, slut?' Mason grunted.

Ryder mumbled an agreement into Mason's ass.

'That's what a real man tastes like, don't forget it, whore' Mason said.

Ryder nodded as he continued eating Mason's hole.

Mason stood up a few moments later and turned to face Ryder, his hard cock swinging out from his body.

Ryder opened his mouth in anticipation but Mason just sat back down again.

'You don't deserve this, slut' Mason grabbed his cock as he spat at Ryder.

Ryder nodded and sat back on his knees.

Mason pulled his shirt off which left him naked and he placed his right arm over the back of his head.

Mason's sweaty armpit was exposed, it had a decent covering of hair, dense and wild looking.

'Get in there' Mason instructed.

Ryder sat up and dove straight into the sweaty pit.

Mason chuckled to himself at Ryder's eagerness to please and the tingling from Ryder's tongue licking his pit.

'The other one' Mason said.

Ryder jumped into the second pit, loving the fact that he got to do it again, like with the socks and the feet.

Mason kept his arm muscles flexed and bulging, showing Ryder that he was the dominant male.

Mason leant forward in his chair and grabbed Ryder's hair and pulled his head back.

Ryder sat back with his neck stretched out.

Mason spat on Ryder again and pushed him onto the ground.

'Get up' Mason ordered.

Ryder quickly got to his feet, avoiding eye contact with Mason like he was told.

'What do you want?' Mason asked.

'I-I don't know' Ryder was taken aback at the question, unsure of what the correct answer was.

'Wrong answer' Mason slapped Ryder.

Ryder's cheek went bright red and it stung.

'What do you want?' Mason repeated the question.

Ryder thought for a minute.

'Y-your cock?' Ryder stuttered out, screwing up his face in anticipation of a slap.

Mason put his hand on Ryder's cheek but just held it there gently.

'Beg for it' Mason replied softly.

Ryder dropped onto his knees.

'Please let me have your cock, I need it in me. I'm such a fucking slut, I'd do anything to have your beautiful man cock inside my slutty hole. Please, Mason, give me that man meat, show me what a real man's cock is like' Ryder begged on his hands and knees.

'Pathetic' Mason hissed.

Ryder lowered his head like a sad puppy dog.

'Get up and bend over the desk' Mason ordered.

Ryder sprang up and threw himself onto the desk, his legs hanging off the end and his feet on the ground spread far apart.

Ryder's hole glistened from the overhead lighting like a big pink entrance sign.

Mason spat into his hand and rubbed it over his shaft and roughly slathered some onto Ryder's hole.

Mason positioned himself behind Ryder and began pushing his cock head into the tight entrance.

'Ahhhhhhhh, Mason' Ryder moaned.

Mason reached forward and grabbed onto Ryder's shoulders which helped hold Ryder still as he pressed his cock deeper.

'Arrrr, fuck, Mason, it hurts so good' Ryder grunted and slammed a fist onto the desk.

Mason soon felt the smooth skin of Ryder's ass cheeks around the base of his shaft.

Ryder couldn't stop moaning, he could feel the stiffness inside of him like it was a metal rod.

Mason pulled his cock out and pressed it in again slowly.

Ryder felt every inch entering him, stretching him and filling his tight hole.

Mason held onto Ryder tightly as he repeated the process again and again, with every passing thrust he quickened the pace.

Soon, Mason's cock was disappearing in and out of the hole like a jack hammer, the sound of bare skin slapping together echoed through the empty room.

Ryder's forehead and lower back was dripping with sweat and so was Mason's.

About half an hour in, Mason blew his first load.

'FUCK, ARGH' Mason grunted deeply as he filled the tight hole with his seed.

Ryder could feel every drop spread into his body, the warmth overwhelming him.

But Mason didn't stop fucking, he slowed down for a minute to regain his composure but then he started fucking harder than before.

Mason ploughed Ryder's hole for over an hour, his stamina was incredible.

Ryder was exhausted before it even started, now he was on the verge of collapse.

Luckily he was already laying down, sort of.

Not long after, Mason was ready to blow his second load, but he didn't want to breed Ryder again, he wanted to paint a picture.

Mason pulled out of Ryder and jerked his cock hurriedly.

'Get on your knees' Mason panted heavily.

Ryder quickly slid off the desk and onto his knees.

Not a second later, Mason started to convulse where he stood, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth formed a large "0" shape.

Ryder opened his mouth and closed his eyes in anticipation.

Mason's cock erupted like a geyser, a raging torrent of cum flew from the tip of his cock and splattered against Ryder's face and open mouth.

The force was so powerful that some of the blasts shot clean over Ryder's head.

'FUCKKKKKKKK' Mason roared.

Ryder couldn't stop his own cock from shooting its load into the dirty jockstrap it was so tightly confined in.

'UHHH AHHHH' Ryder moaned as cum flooded through the fabric.

Ryder could feel that his load was not the only load that the jockstrap had seen.

By the time the last few drops fell from the tip of Mason's cock, Ryder's face looked like someone had splattered white paint all over it.

'Swallow' Mason breathed out, his cock softening in his hand.

Ryder swallowed the cum that had landed in his mouth and licked his lips.

Both boys were red in the face and breathing heavily, their sweaty chests were rising and falling rapidly.

A few minutes later they had collected themselves enough to speak.

'Get up' Mason instructed.

Ryder stood up, sweaty and red in the face, or white in the face more like it.

'What do you say?' Mason queried.

'Thank you, sir' Ryder replied, avoiding Mason's eyes.

'Good boy, now get out' Mason said, turning away from Ryder as he began putting on his clothes.

Mason dressed quickly, only throwing on his shirt and shorts.

'What about my clothes?' Ryder asked.

Mason looked Ryder up and down.

'You're already dressed how you should be, now get out' Mason laughed.

Ryder stepped back, not sure if he should take the matter further.

'Yes, sir' Ryder nodded and walked towards the exit.

'I'll see you here this time next week' Mason called out after him.

Mason made it sound like it was optional but it was phrased like a demand.

As Ryder walked out of the gym in the dead of night, naked apart from the thin jockstrap fabric covering his junk and the splattered load drying on his face, he knew there was nothing forcing him to go back to that torment.

But he knew he was already counting down the days until he could go again.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Again, this chapter was requested, so please keep those great suggestions coming.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **Thank you to the person who reviewed saying that they will no longer be reading the story, I know now they probably won't see this but thank you anyway.**

 **I know this story and its themes aren't for everyone and I appreciate the fact that this wasn't your thing and decided to stop reading rather than saying pointlessly rude things and reporting the story.**

 **That being said, if these chapters are getting to graphic and aggressive, I'm more than happy to tone it down a bit.**

 **That being said again, this review unfortunately fell before this chapter which is a graphic and aggressive one, oops!**

 **But let me know if you think these stories should be a bit lighter in theme and focus more on just fun sex between hot guys.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Brody Morgan had landed himself in deep water when he cheated on his wife, he could handle his soon to be ex-wife but it was his father in law that was going to prove to be a little harder to escape from.

When Ben found out Brody had cheated on his daughter after everything they had been through, he wanted to kill him.

Ziggy had kept him away long enough for him to realise that killing him would be too nice for what he deserved.

It had been a few weeks and Ben was taking his daughter out when he saw Brody and his new woman having a picnic on the grass like nothing was wrong.

Ziggy saw them and wanted to punch Brody in the face but Ben held her back.

'Zig, go home, you don't want to be here for this' Ben told her.

'What are you going to do?' Ziggy asked.

'I'm going to make him pay' Ben replied.

'Do it' Ziggy told her father before turning to go home.

Ben turned back to Brody and started walking towards him.

Brody saw him coming and stood up.

'Hey, look were not here to pick a fight' Brody started before Ben had a chance to say anything.

'And you won't get one from me, I'm not happy about what you did but I think it's time to settle our differences for the girls sakes' Ben said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

'Yeah, couldn't agree more' Brody replied, cautiously optimistic.

'What do you say, meet at the caravan park in an about an hour?' Ben suggested.

'See you there' Brody replied.

Ben shook Brody's hand, 'Oh, and let's just keep this between us for now' Ben said.

Brody agreed.

Ben let go of Brody's hand and started walking away to the caravan park to wait for him.

Brody sat back down, a little surprised but hoping he could get this whole thing behind him.

Ben made it to the caravan park not long after and knocked on one of the caravan doors.

Dean answered the door a moment later.

'Hey, what brings you here?' Dean questioned.

'Just wanted to have a chat, can I come in?' Ben asked.

'Yeah, come on in' Dean stood to the side and closed the door behind Ben.

The boys sat on either side of the table with a cold beer each.

'What did you want to talk about?' Dean asked, a little confused.

'You care about Ziggy, don't you?' Ben questioned.

'Yeah, we're mates' Dean replied.

'So I can already expect your help when Brody gets here in half an hour?' Ben said.

'What, why is Brody coming here?' Dean said confused.

'Because I'm going to make that fucking prick pay for hurting my daughter, are you in or not?' Ben said, standing up.

Dean stood up as well, 'I'm in' Dean said.

The pair banged their bottles together and started planning for Brody's arrival.

Brody got to park about ten minutes early but didn't know where he was supposed to go.

Ben saw him out of the window and went outside to wave him over.

Brody saw Ben and walked over to the caravan and stepped inside, a move he would later regret.

Brody saw Dean sitting back on the bed as Ben shut and locked the door behind him.

'What's he doing here?' Brody asked.

'This is his caravan' Ben replied.

Ben started shutting the windows and closing the blinds.

'Yeah but, wh-what are you doing?' Brody asked.

'Making sure nobody sees us' Ben replied.

Brody started getting very nervous.

Ben walked behind Brody and suddenly grabbed both of his arms and held them behind his back.

'What the fuck, get off of me' Brody grunted.

Dean jumped forward and grabbed a pair of his underwear that was laying on the bed and roughly shoved them into Brody's mouth.

Brody tried to spit them out but Dean grabbed some duct tape off the table that Brody didn't notice before.

Dean quickly pulled the duct tape over Brody's mouth and wrapped it around his head a few times, securing it tightly before tearing the roll away with his teeth.

Brody kicked his legs furiously but Dean wrapped his arms around them and quickly taped up his ankles with the tape.

Dean went behind Brody and while Ben held his arms, Brody taped his wrists tightly.

Once Brody's limbs were secure, Ben dropped him onto the floor and let him struggle and strain against his bonds.

Brody stared up at Dean and Ben, yelling through his gag but they just looked down at him like he was a cockroach that needed to be squashed.

Ben and Dean took their tops off and hugged their bare chests together, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

Brody watched in shock and surprise.

Dean rubbed his hands over Ben's hairy chest.

Ben reached down and gripped Dean's growing bulge.

Brody felt a stirring in his pants but he tried to get rid of it by closing his eyes.

Ben and Dean broke apart.

'I think someone's enjoying this' Dean chuckled.

'Let's check then' Ben replied.

Dean and Ben stepped over Brody and began ripping away at his cloths until he was left naked with his clothes torn to pieces on the floor around him.

Just like they all suspected, Brody's cock was stiff from seeing them make out.

Brody grunted and rolled around on the floor trying to break the tape, he was finding it harder to breath with his nose being his only source for oxygen.

'Let's get him onto the bed, I want to stretch that ass of his' Ben said.

Brody thrashed harder as the pair picked him and threw him onto the bed.

The boys held Brody face down onto the bed, Dean threw his leg over Brody's neck and sat down facing his ass.

Brody's arms were trapped under him and his legs were useless tied together.

Ben stripped out of the rest of his clothes and stepped over Brody's legs, one leg on either side.

Ben was in no mood to take things slow, there would be plenty of time for that later.

Without any lube or preparation, Ben aimed the head of his stiff cock at Brody's tight hole and suddenly buried his shaft into Brody in one swift motion.

If it wasn't for the gag in his mouth, all of Summer Bay would have heard Brody scream.

Without hesitation, Ben started thrusting in and out of Brody in long deep meaningful bursts.

Dean sat firmly on Brody, keeping him locked in place.

Brody was in a state worse than pain, he felt nothing and his body was numb.

'FUCK, I've been wanting to do this for a long time' Ben grunted.

Ben reached forward and grabbed the back of Dean's head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Ben kept up the pace all through the kiss, never once slowing down or holding back his powerful thrusts.

Brody's rock hard cock felt like it was going to snap as it was crushed under his own weight.

'No point, dragging this out, there will be time for that later' Ben said.

'Do it' Dean grunted.

'FUCK, I'M GONNA CUM' Ben moaned.

Ben shoved his length fully into Brody and blew his big load.

The warm cum gushed into Brody's aching body.

'Nice one, mate' Dean grinned as Ben flooded Brody.

'AAAAAAAAARGHHHH' Ben let himself breath again as he came down from his high.

Ben pulled his softening cock out of Brody a moment later, leaving his hole agape for a few seconds before it closed.

Dean got off of Brody and off the bed and stood next to Ben.

Brody lay still, cum leaking from his used hole, silent tears falling down his face and his cock leaking pre-cum into the sheets under him.

'Wanna have a go?' Ben asked Dean.

'Would love one' Dean smiled.

'I think you'll be able to handle him without any trouble' Ben assumed.

Ben was right.

Brody didn't move as Dean stripped naked and instantly buried his cock into his warm cum slicked fuck hole.

'DAMN, that feels so good' Dean moaned as he started pumping into Brody.

Ben sat down at the table with a cold beer and watched Dean abuse Brody's hole.

Brody never moved throughout Dean's anal assault, his eyes were wide in terror and lust and pain.

Dean lasted longer than Ben did but Ben wasn't trying to last long.

With a few erratic thrusts and some hot sweaty moaning, Dean planted his seed into Brody.

'Ooooooooooh yesssssssss' Dean breathed out as he pulled out.

Dean stumbled over to the table and sat down opposite Ben.

'Just what I needed' Dean grinned.

'Cheers to that' Ben replied.

'So are we gonna let him go now?' Dean asked a moment later.

'We're just getting started' Ben grinned evilly.

While the boys talked, Brody lay motionless on the bed, the pain was gone but his ass was aching.

He wanted to get up and run but he was smart enough to know he wouldn't get anywhere.

So Brody did nothing as he was tied to the bed with some rope and he did nothing as Ben and Dean got dressed and he did nothing as they left the caravan without a second glance at him.

Brody didn't know how long it had been since they had left, it felt like hours, he knew it had to have been a few hours at least.

Brody had already tried pulling himself free but he was stuck tight.

What seemed liked hours later again, he heard a voice calling for Dean.

'DEAN' a man called from the door giving it a few knocks.

Brody recognised the voice instantly, his brother, Justin.

Brody screamed into the gag but his voice was barely audible.

He knew Justin would give up looking for Dean soon so he started kicking his bound feet against the wall.

'Dean, you alright in there?' Justin called.

Brody banged harder.

Justin wanted to make sure Dean was alright so he pulled open the door and stepped inside.

Seeing his brother naked and tied up was something he never would have expected.

Justin raced over to his brother and ripped away his gag.

'Brody, what the hell happened?' Justin asked.

Brody breathed heavily.

'Those psychos tied me up and fucked me' Brody said angrily.

'Who?' Justin asked.

'Ben and Dean' Brody replied.

'Why?' Justin questioned.

'I don't know, because I fucking cheated on Ziggy, just fucking untie me' Brody replied.

Justin didn't do anything.

'Untie me for fucks sake' Brody said annoyed.

Justin picked up the gag he had just taken off of Brody and put it back on.

Brody looked at Justin and tried yelling through his gag to ask what the fuck he was doing.

'You know what you did affected all of us' Justin said, walking over and shutting the caravan door.

Brody kicked and yelled into the gag.

'You deserved what they did to you and while I'm here, I'm going to teach a lesson of my own' Justin said with a sinister voice.

Brody tired shaking his head but it was no use.

Justin untied Brody from the bed but checked to make sure his wrists and ankles were firmly bonded.

Justin pulled Brody onto his feet before pushing him over the table, his still cum soaked ass now on display again.

'They really filled you up, didn't they' Justin admired the others work.

Brody banged his head on the table, wanting to knock himself out.

Justin pulled his cock out of his shorts and started stroking it to get hard.

Justin ran his fingers over Brody's ass and scooped up some cum that was leaking out and used it to massage his stiffening shaft.

Once Justin's cock was nice and hard, he pressed the tip against Brody's hole.

Brody's hole felt warm as Justin pressed the head of his cock in.

Justin pushed all of his cock into Brody before stopping and pulling it all out and doing it again.

Justin repeated this process again and again getting faster every time.

Soon Justin's cock was a blur as bulleted in and out of Brody's ass.

Justin grabbed Brody's hair and pulled his head back as he assaulted his brother's hole.

'FUCK, you deserved this' Justin said, trying to justify what he was doing.

Brody just cried while his cock supplied a steady stream of pre-cum under him.

Justin's cock in his ass felt so good but it was so wrong.

Not long after, the caravan door opened and Dean and Ben walked in.

They all looked surprised to see each other but Justin didn't stop fucking Brody.

Ben quickly shut the door behind him and sat on the lounge next to Dean and just silently watched Justin fuck his brother.

Justin felt even hornier having an audience and couldn't last any longer.

'Fuck yeah, breed his ass' Ben encouraged.

Justin shoved his dick into Brody one last time and blew his load.

The new hot load of cum entering his ass brought Brody to his own climax.

The two brother's cocks spewed hot white cum simultaneously.

'ARGHHHHHHHHH' Justin moaned loudly as Brody's hole instinctively tightened around his shaft as Brody blew his own load.

Brody convulsed on the table as his load splattered all over the floor beneath him while Justin's load painted his insides white.

Justin pulled out a moment later and collapsed onto the lounge between Dean and Ben.

'I see you found our new toy' Ben said to Justin.

'How did you find him, what were you doing here?' Dean questioned.

Justin took a moment to capture his breath.

'Simone came to see me saying she hadn't seen Brody in hours and he wasn't answering any of her calls, so I started ringing and when I couldn't get a hold of him I went out looking, I came here to see if Dean had seen him anywhere in the caravan park' Justin explained.

'Surprise' Ben said.

'It was' Justin replied.

Justin took a minute to stuff his deflated cock back into his shorts.

'I suppose you want to take him with you' Ben said a moment later.

'Take who with me, I couldn't find Brody anywhere at the caravan park and Dean hasn't seen him at all' Justin grinned, before walking out of the caravan, ignoring Brody's pleading stare.

Justin knew they wouldn't do any permanent damage to Brody and he did deserve what he was getting for what he did to Ziggy.

If Brody wasn't back in a few days, Justin was going to go get him back but until then they can have their fun.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I might write one or two more chapters with Brody being captive so please let me know who else you would like to see visit him and what he should have done to him.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **After some of your suggestions and a deeply deeply troubling one that was later clarified, haha, this chapter is Mason helping Jett with his recovery.**

 **This chapter gets a bit more graphic by the end of it so feel free to stop anytime if it's not your thing.**

Although Jett was now wheelchair bound, he wasn't going to let that get in the way of his mental or remaining physical health.

So with a little bit of help, Jett started going to the gym to work out with Mason.

The first few sessions went well enough, Jett started getting the hang of relying on his arms and Mason had designed a specialised routine to suit Jett's needs.

One afternoon, Jett wheeled into the gym and was quickly greeted by Mason.

'Ready to get at it?' Mason said enthusiastically.

'Yeah' Jett said morosely.

'Hey, you alright, mate?' Mason asked concerned.

'I'm fine' Jett snapped.

Mason dropped the subject and led Jett into the special work out room he had booked for each of Jett's visits.

The reason Mason trained with Jett in a closed off room was so that Jett could feel free to work out without anyone giving him looks.

Jett seemed to enjoy the privacy and Mason liked that he could focus on Jett's needs without all the noise and chatting of main area.

The boys started their workout but Mason quickly saw that Jett's heart wasn't in it today and he didn't know why.

After Jett landed a few more half-hearted punches into Mason's gloves, Mason stopped.

'I can tell somethings wrong, Jett' Mason stated.

'I'm fine' Jett said dismissively.

'You're obviously not fine, you know you can tell me anything and it will not leave this room' Mason said.

Mason bent down onto one knee in front of Jett's chair.

Jett thought hard for a minute, debating if he wanted to tell Mason what was the matter.

Jett decided that he trusted Mason enough to tell him.

'It's stupid really, it's just that since I've been in this chair, I haven't' Jett paused.

'Haven't what?' Mason questioned.

'I haven't had any release' Jett said, blushing hard.

'I don't understand' Mason replied.

Jett exhaled sharply, 'I haven't cum' Jett murmured.

Mason stayed silent for a moment.

'That's what all this is about, easy fix then' Mason said.

Mason reached forward and started pulling at Jett's pants.

'Dude, what are you doing?' Jett asked trying to pull his pants up.

'Giving you a release' Mason replied.

Mason pulled down Jett's pants around his ankles, leaving him in some tight white briefs.

'I'm not sure about this' Jett said nervously.

'I am' Mason responded.

Mason pulled down Jett's briefs, letting his stiff cock fly up and slap against his shirt.

Jett's cock was already leaking pre-cum as it grew to its full length without even being touched.

Mason wasted no time in wrapping his hand around the shaft of Jett's cock and stroking it up and down.

'Mason, uhhhhhhhh' Jett moaned.

'Fuck, you've got a nice cock, mate' Mason remarked as he pumped his fist.

'Th-thank you' Jett stuttered.

After about a minute, Mason bent his head down and took the throbbing shaft into his mouth.

Swirling his tongue around the head, Mason sucked Jett's cock deeper into his throat.

Soon Mason's head was a blur as it devoured the young hard cock over and over again.

'UHHHHH, Mason, fuck don't stop' Jett moaned, placing his hands on the back of Mason's head as it rose and fell.

Mason continued like this for another couple of minutes but Jett couldn't stop himself from shooting his load.

'FUCK, Mason, I'm gonna cum' Jett grunted.

Mason pulled off of Jett's cock and started stroking it quickly.

A few seconds later, Jett's cock erupted like a bomb going off, cum flew in all directions.

'AHHHHHHHH' Jett moaned loudly.

Anyone walking past the room would just think someone was working out really hard.

The cum splattered against Jett's shirt, his bare legs and even onto Mason.

'There, I bet that feels a bit better' Mason said with a grin.

Jett chuckled as he slumped back in his chair.

'The one time I forget to bring a towel with me' Mason remarked, looking for his towel.

'I'll be back in a second' Mason said, getting up and jogging out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Jett just sat in the euphoria waiting for Mason to get back.

Jett was facing the wall opposite of the door so when the door opened behind him he just figured it was Mason returning with the towel.

'I can't tell you how much I needed that' Jett said aloud.

It was only when Jett felt the sharp sting of a needle being pressed into his neck did he realise that it wasn't Mason at all.

Jett clutched at his neck but it was too late, the world around him was going dark and the last thing he saw before the darkness consumed his was a man in a black mask and hood standing in front of him.

Mason returned a few minutes later but Jett was nowhere in sight.

Mason tilted his head in confusion and went to look for him in the main area but he wasn't there either.

After checking a couple of the other rooms and the locker rooms, Mason figured Jett may have been feeling a bit confused and had gone home so he let it go.

Mason decided he would give Jett a call tomorrow to see if he was okay about what had happened, he didn't want this to stop Jett coming to the gym.

The first thing Jett remembered was the cool leather under his bare stomach, then it was the sense of claustrophobia as he groggily opened his eyes only to see that he was in a small wooded room.

Well, part of him was.

Jett shook his head awake, trying to flush out whatever drug had been injected into him.

Jett tried lifting his arms up but they were handcuffed together under the leather bench he was laying on.

Looking around quickly, Jett saw that the bottom half of his body was not in the same room with him at all.

In fact, from what he could tell, it was on display in another large room with his waist being closed off by a hole in the wall.

'Hello' Jett called out.

No one responded.

'Is anyone there?' Jett called again.

Nothing.

Jett lay stuck in the silence for over an hour before he heard something.

It was talking but it was more than one person it sounded like a few people, after another minute it sounded like a lot of people.

All rowdy men by the sound of it.

'Who's there?' Jett called out.

Jett couldn't quite make out any distinct words but he soon felt something touching his bare ass.

Jett still had feeling in his ass but he couldn't move it or anything below that either.

'Get off' Jett called behind him, wanting to kick his legs but obviously unable to.

Whoever was behind Jett had taken their cock out and was pressing it against Jett's tight hole.

'STOP, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME' Jett yelled.

But all he got in response was excitement from the group of men in the other room.

The man behind Jett lined his cock up with his hole and slammed it in hard and raw in one quick motion.

'AAAAAAARGGHHHHHH' Jett cried in pain as the man began thrusting into him.

The excitement of the crowd was evident as they clapped and cheered.

Jett cried loudly as the man pounded his hole for another few minutes before he pulled out.

Jett sighed in relief but as quickly as the man's cock left his hole another one replaced it.

But this one felt bigger.

As the new man got into a deep thrusting rhythm, Jett started openly weeping, the pain was so intense.

Jett didn't even notice at the time but some of the pain had come from his rock hard cock pressing against the wooden wall.

Jett had no idea what was happening to him, where was this place and who were all these people?

After another couple of guys had a quick fuck of Jett's hole, his tears had dried and he was left with just aching as his hole was stretched to the limit.

As Jett anticipated the next lot of thrusting in his ass, he strained his ears to see if he could hear anything that would give away what was happening.

Jett listened closely past all the men chatting and heard the unmistakable sound of bare skin slapping together, then he heard it again in another spot and then another.

Then Jett realised that he must not be the only hole in the wall that was pleasing this large group of men.

Jett listened some more, the feeling of a new cock sliding into him was a distant thought as he strained his ears.

Jett could hear the sound of new men entering from the other side of the large room.

New voices voicing their eagerness to fuck something.

Jett couldn't believe something like this was going on in this town without him knowing about it.

A few guys later and Jett felt something different.

At first he thought someone was cumming in his ass but it was far too much to be cum.

Jett quickly realised someone was pissing in his hole, the warm liquid filled his ass and quickly overflowed and ran down his legs.

Not that Jett felt it on his legs but he definitely felt it filling his ass.

Jett didn't think there could be anything more degrading but his throbbing cock told him that it may not have been all that bad.

After the first hour or so Jett was no longer in any pain, in fact it was actually starting to feel pretty good.

Jett found himself pushing his ass out as each new cock slid into his hole.

After a few hours of Jett's hole being pounded by a different cock every few minutes the men were starting to get rougher as they reached their climax.

Men started pounding harder and deeper relentlessly.

The first man to breed Jett's ass shot his load deep inside of Jett, the warmth immediately spread throughout his body as he was filled.

'Ahhhh' Jett instinctively moaned, surprising himself.

He could hear the men getting excited as they waited for their turn.

Once the first man to cum had wiped the last few drops onto Jett's ass cheek he stepped aside to let another man fill Jett's hole.

Jett could feel the first man's load being pushed deeper into him as the man fucked his ass.

Once the second man bred his ass, a third did, then a fourth and a fifth and so on until Jett had lost count.

Jett didn't know how many loads his ass had taken but he felt full to the brim, he could feel his ass squirting out ropes of cum in between cocks just to make more room.

But now Jett was loving every new load he was getting.

After the last man had bred his ass, Jett felt a large plug being pushed into his ass to hold all of the cum inside of him.

Jett felt so good as the loads had nowhere to go but deeper into his body.

The voices of the men slowly receded until they had all gone, leaving Jett filled up and plugged.

Jett didn't know how long the night had gone for but it felt like it had to be into the next morning by now.

It was at least another hour by the time the last man had left that Jett heard a new voice.

Jett felt a pair of hands on his ass and then some fiddling around the hole in the wall that he was in.

A large panel of wall above Jett was lifted up and a pair of hands uncuffed Jett's hands.

The man grabbed Jett's body and pulled him out and onto his familiar wheelchair, the plug still firmly planted under him.

Jett sat back and finally got a chance to look at the man that had done this to him.

The man that had given him probably the best and worst night of his life, aside from losing his ability to walk.

'You did this to me?' Jett asked in complete shock.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Let me know who you think was behind all of this because I have not decided yet myself.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bone And Away**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Home And Away. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **Hello, sorry it has taken so long to update this story.**

 **This chapter turned out to be a bit longer than I had planned and also a bit more graphic than I planned, so I hope you still enjoy.**

It had been a few days since Brody had been taken captive and fucked against his will multiple times by people he once thought he trusted.

In those few days men came at every hour to use and abuse his hole up to the point where Brody no longer bothered to fight anymore.

Brody would lay there motionless as the next guy pulled out their hard cock and rammed it into his ass for a few minutes before the now very familiar feeling of hot jizz shooting into him was merely an afterthought.

As much as Dean enjoyed having a personal fuck hole living in his caravan, the constant traffic of men coming to use Brody at all hours was starting to take its toll.

Dean was barely getting half an hour of sleep at a time before a new guy knocked on the door wanting to blow their load.

Brody had to go.

The next morning, Dean called Ben over to the caravan to talk about releasing Brody.

'Yeah, I actually thought about this last night, it was fun while it lasted but he's not suffering anymore so what's the point?' Ben agreed with Dean.

'Exactly, so do we just let him go?' Dean asked.

'I have a better idea' Ben replied.

Ben leaned in and whispered his idea to Dean who began to grin.

Brody had no fight in him so he just let the two men lift him up and drag him out of the caravan.

Ben and Dean dragged Brody to Ben's car and then tossed him into the boot and started driving.

Brody started to panic a small bit as he imagined where he was being taken but the sound of ocean waves soon made him realise it was the beach.

Ben parked the car by the Diner and the pair went around the back to pull Brody out onto the hard ground.

Brody blinked his eyes quickly as he tried to adjust the bright sun.

Ben and Dean stood Brody to his feet and made him walk in front of them to the sandy beach.

Stunned onlookers watched as Brody walked completely naked with his hands tied behind his back onto the sand.

The boys waded into the shallows until the cool water was lapping at their knees.

By now, a small but growing crowd had gathered by the waterfront.

Concerned mothers had taken their kids home but more than a few husbands decided to stay behind to see how it turned out.

Among the crowd of men were a few familiar faces, some of which included Ryder, John, Robbo, Colby and even Brody's brothers, Mason and Justin.

Dean and Ben pushed Brody onto his knees, the water now around his waist.

Ben stepped behind Brody and grabbed the back of his head and roughly submerged him under water.

Brody thrashed his arms as the saltwater filled his mouth and stung his eyes.

Ben held him there for a moment before pulling Brody out of the water by gabbing a fistful of his wet hair and yanking him up.

The crowd were shocked and visibly so.

Mason was going to intervene but Justin stopped him.

'He's put us through so much, I say we let him get a little taste of it' Justin whispered to Mason.

Mason thought for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

With the help of Dean, Ben repeated the process of holding Brody's head underwater a few more times.

Each time Brody went underwater it lasted longer than before.

Brody was sure that by the last time if he had been under a second longer he would have passed out.

While Brody coughed up saltwater, Ben stepped ahead of Brody for a moment to address the crowd of men.

'I know this may come as a bit of shock to some of you, seeing Brody here like this, but believe me when I tell you that he had it coming. I now invite you to come and use this sluts holes in any way you want and as brutal as you want for as long as we can' Ben announced.

The group of horny men didn't need to be told twice.

Before Brody even knew what was happening, two large guys had grabbed him out of Dean's hands and were dragging him onto the damp sand.

The two large men wasted no time in pushing Brody onto all fours and whipping out their large cocks before they each stuffed one of Brody's holes.

Brody screamed around the thick cock in his throat as his asshole was stretched by the equally large cock.

The group of men had made a large circle around Brody and were cheering and clapping.

Brody tried to count how many guys were around him but he lost count at around thirty.

But what Brody couldn't see through the crowd was other men arriving as the news had started to spread around town.

The man fucking Brody's mouth was relentless, Brody's jaw started hurting almost immediately and his throat felt like it was being surgically widened with each thrust.

The man fucking Brody's ass was as equally rough, Brody's hole was stretched so wide that it stayed open every time the man pulled his cock out to push it back in again.

Brody had given up yelling for help around the large shaft in his mouth very quickly because it was clear that no one here was going to help him.

The two large men pummelled Brody's holes for another five minutes before they blew their loads.

The burly men started grunting in unison as they prepared to fill Brody.

Brody could tell what was coming, he could feel a change in their thrusting patterns that they had kept up so aggressively.

After another loud grunt and groan from the men, cum flooded into Brody's holes.

The men around Brody cheered louder as they saw his mouth and asshole start to leak cum around the two large shafts.

Brody swallowed as much cum down his throat as he could to save himself from choking on it but even then it still spilled from his lips.

Brody's ass was filled almost instantly with the load being deposited into it, the man's cock blocked most of it from escaping but it still dripped down from his hole.

After leaving their cocks inside of Brody for a moment to soften, the two men finally pulled out of Brody and let him flop to the floor like a fish out of water.

Brody had no strength to pull himself to his feet or even move for that matter.

But unluckily for Brody, the two large men didn't leave when they pulled out of Brody, they instead got down onto either side of him and pulled him back onto all fours and stayed their supporting him for the next two men to use him.

An hour or so later, Brody had long since lost count on how many cocks had entered him or how many loads were dripping from his holes.

There was something that Brody did notice about the men that had fucked him, something that was causing him to sweat nervously.

Brody noticed that after they had fucked his mouth or ass, none of them leaved, they all just seemed to re-join the crowd waiting for when they could have their turn again.

That combined with the fact that more men were still arriving for the first time meant that there was an impossible demand for Brody's holes.

A demand that was starting the make the crowd a bit rowdy.

Not long after, there was an argument about who was next to fuck Brody's ass, one guy said it was his turn while the other said it was his.

This resulted in some pushing and shoving which started to get the whole crowd going.

On the other side of the group, four high school kids had an idea.

They looked around the crowd and saw Ryder watching from the sidelines.

Ryder hadn't participated in anything with Brody but he was interested enough to stay and watch, which was a mistake.

The four high schoolers made their way over to Ryder.

Ryder saw them coming and gave them a small wave, recognising them from some of his classes at school.

But the pleasantries were not reciprocated.

Two of the larger boys grabbed Ryder by his arms and legs while the other two tore away at his clothes, leaving him naked before he even realised what had happened.

The boys pushed Ryder onto all fours and while the two large boys held Ryder down, the other two quickly stuffed each of Ryder's holes, mimicking what had happened to Brody.

Ryder couldn't even protest before a hard cock was pushed down his throat.

'HEY GUYS, fresh new hole here, younger and tighter' the boy that was now balls deep inside of Ryder shouted.

Excited cheers filled the air as the group made an even larger circle so that now Ryder and Brody were surrounded.

After about ten minutes, all four high school boys had blown their load inside of their classmate and soon re-joined the group as new older sets of hands started grabbing at Ryder's young smooth skin.

Ryder had tried to scream and yell a few times but each time his screams were muffled by a thick shaft penetrating his throat.

And Ryder knew better than to bite down, he'd really be in trouble then.

As the sun moved across the sky, the sunny morning turned into a sunny afternoon but the creeping shadows indicated that night was soon coming.

But luckily while some of the guys were waiting their turn, they grouped together to get this party really started.

A massive bonfire was erected and doused in fuel before being lit up like a giant beacon.

The fire roared and crackled as it fought back the advancing shadows of darkness, bathing the group in light.

Other guys arriving had been asked to bring beer and other alcoholic drinks and with the pub just up the beach still open, the drinks started flowing freely.

As two men pulled out of Brody and went to join the line around Ryder, Brody felt relief wash over him as he saw two familiar faces.

Justin and Mason walked up to Brody.

'Thank god, get me out of here' Brody croaked hoarsely.

'Sorry, bro' Mason said simply as he pulled out his hardening shaft.

Brody quickly realised that even his brothers weren't going to help him escape this nightmare.

Mason kneeled down in front of Brody and without even having to do anything, Brody swallowed the long shaft to the base.

'Fuck' Mason moaned as he fell back a bit in surprise.

Brody didn't want to fight anymore, he'd lost the spirit.

Justin got onto his knees behind Brody and after stroking his cock a few times he pressed the head against Brody's well-used cum-filled hole.

There was little to no resistance as Justin slid his manhood into his younger brother.

Over at Ryder's holes, another familiar face was next in line.

Robbo Shaw walked up to young Ryder and looked down at him.

Ryder looked back up at the tall man and hoped he'd show him some kindness and sympathy.

Robbo got down onto his knees and gently reached out and held Ryder's face in his strong hands.

The soft touch was a welcome surprise to Ryder.

But that didn't last long.

Robbo spat onto Ryder's face and slapped him hard before whipping out his cock and burying it in Ryder's throat.

Ryder had been choking on cocks for hours but Robbo's cock was so thick in his throat that he couldn't even breathe at all.

Robbo held the back of Ryder's head tightly, firmly keeping his shaft buried in young Ryder.

Robbo didn't pull back until he could feel Ryder start to go limp in his hands.

When Ryder could finally breathe again he put his head down and took big deep breaths.

But that only lasted a second or two because Robbo thrust his cock down Ryder's throat again and repeated the process.

Brody's brothers had switched positions with Justin now pounding Brody's throat and Mason pounding his ass.

But that only lasted another couple of minutes.

Soon enough, Justin and Mason added their loads to the mix of dozens of others that were now swimming inside of Brody.

Pulling their cocks out, Mason and Justin didn't make eye contact with Brody as they walked away.

Before the pair even made it five steps away from Brody they heard a familiar cry as a new pair of cocks entered their brother.

Robbo had been pumping away in Ryder's throat for a few minutes now and he wanted to cum.

Instead of blasting the load down his throat like most of the guys had done, Robbo wanted to see his seed dripping down this young sluts face.

So about a minute later, Robbo pulled out of Ryder's throat and started jacking his cock off hurriedly.

Within about an instant long hot stringy ropes of cum erupted from the tip of Robbo's cock and splattered against Ryder's face and open mouth.

'AHHHHHH' Robbo groaned deeply as he squeezed the last few drops of cum from his cock onto Ryder's forehead.

Robbo grinned before spitting on Ryder's face again before walking off.

As the hours went on the sun soon completely vanished in the horizon, bathing the beach in darkness save for the light emanating from the bonfire.

Ben and Dean were still keeping an eye on things, they honestly thought the whole thing would have died down after an hour or so but if anything it seemed like there were even more guys there and they were getting even rowdier.

Over near Brody, two guys were having a beer and chatting.

'Man, I gotta take a piss but I couldn't be fucked going away from the fire into the cold' the first man said.

'So don't, there's a perfectly good hole right in front of you' the second man replied.

Brody was currently on his back with a cock in his ass and cock in his mouth when the man walked over to him.

Brody looked up around the cock on his face and wondered what he was doing, both of his holes were already in use so what could he want?

Brody very quickly realised when the man grabbed the base of his cock and let loose a torrent of warm piss that started splashing and running all over Brody's body and face.

The man let his head fall back as relief washed over him.

Brody coughed and spluttered as the piss entered his mouth around the cock he was sucking.

Brody couldn't believe the man was still pissing a few minutes later but that was when he realised that the first man had set off a chain reaction and now five guys were all circling him and bathing him in their piss.

The guys over by Ryder had seen what was happening to Brody and wanted to try it out themselves.

Colby was currently the one with his cock buried in Ryder's mouth and watching all those other men piss made him realise that he had to go as well.

Colby gripped Ryder's messy hair and buried his cock right down Ryder's throat.

Colby held Ryder tightly as he let his piss stream flow directly down Ryder's throat.

Ryder quickly realised what Colby was doing and tried to pull away but two men from the crowd jumped in and held Ryder in place.

Ryder had no choice but to swallow all that he could.

The piss tasted different but Ryder honestly couldn't say it was bad.

Once Colby had finished pissing, he pulled out and slapped his cock head against Ryder's cheek before getting up and letting someone else take his place.

With dirtier ideas now stuck in all the men's minds, the night only got worse from there, or better depending on which side they were on.

A group of about five or so young adult guys swaggered up to Ryder just as his ass and mouth were pumped full of another load.

A couple of them grabbed Ryder by his arms and yanked him roughly to his feet.

Ryder had been on his knees for so long that he almost fell over.

'What do you say fella's, this ones looking a bit warm, how about we go cool him off?' one of the guys announced.

A large group of men broke off from the main group as Ryder was pushed towards the water.

Ryder was pushed hard from behind and he fell face first into the cold water.

Ryder mustered up all his strength to try and push himself up but a man got onto his back and submerged him completely underwater.

Ryder could hear men cheering and laughing as he thrashed about helplessly under the sea.

It was only when Ryder was starting to lose consciousness that he was pulled up.

The men let Ryder get his breath but he went straight back under again after.

After a few minutes of this, when Ryder was pushed underwater again, he felt his ass being stretched by a man's thick cock.

The man had a hold of Ryder's head with his right hand and with every deep thrust into his ass, Ryder's head was pushed underwater.

Ryder barely had enough time to wipe the saltwater from his eyes and take a breath before he was dunked back under again.

Brody wasn't fairing much better, the pissing had escalated beyond just pissing over his body.

Now when a guy wanted to relieve himself, they'd do it down Brody's throat or up his ass.

Brody's stomach felt like it was going to explode from all the cum and piss he had swallowed, not to mention his ass was now constantly leaking all manner of liquids.

Not long after a man had finished unloading a torrent of piss and then cum right after, a familiar face appeared behind Brody.

Colby had gotten onto his knees behind Brody.

Instead of burying his cock into Brody he used his hands to feel the rim of Brody's hole.

Colby's fingers slipped right into the well-lubed hole.

Colby knew that it would take a very very very long time for this hole to ever regain any kind of tightness.

Colby used his right hand to push his fingers a little bit deeper and once he felt confident enough he could do it, he started pushing his entire hand into Brody's hole.

Brody could feel fingers wiggling inside of him and knew what was happening.

But as soon as Brody started to struggle, a couple pairs of hands grabbed him and held him in place.

Colby pushed further and with just a little bit of force his entire fist popped into Brody.

'ARGH' Brody grunted.

Colby grinned as men cheered around him.

Colby made a fist in Brody's hole and pushed his hand in further.

Brody was grunting in pain, shaking his head for Colby to stop but Colby just slowly but forcefully pushed deeper.

Once he felt Brody's hole start swallowing his elbow, Colby stopped.

Colby held that position for a moment, allowing Brody's hole to adjust to the largest intrusion it had ever had.

A moment later, Colby retracted his arm almost all the way until only his fist was inside Brody.

Colby quickly started pushing his arm back into Brody again before pulling it back and repeating the process gaining depth and speed every time.

And just like that, a whole new attraction had been opened to the huge group of guys.

Back in the water, Ryder was now completely submerged with a cock buried in both of his holes.

He was pummelled underwater for minutes at a time, with his only respite being a couple of short breaths to stop him from actually drowning.

Ever since alcohol had been added to the mix, both Ryder and Brody had noticed that the men handling them had started to get rougher.

Instead of being held in position they were pushed and punched to the ground, they were slapped and spat on and with the occasional kick thrown in, no part of their bodies were safe from this onslaught.

As night-time turned to midnight and the moon sat highest in the sky, the bonfire raged hotter and higher than ever.

Ryder was shivering in the water by this point, the aggressive fucking now doing nothing to give him any kind of warmth.

A few guys decided to pull Ryder out of the water before he got hypothermia.

Ryder was dragged over close to the fire where the usual assault of cocks, piss and cum plugged each hole in his body.

Since Ryder was surrounded by men, a couple of guys had no choice but to piss into the fire.

One man watched the other and saw how the hot coals sizzled and steamed and went out as they were doused in piss, which gave him an idea.

The man went around the fire and found the end of thick stick that was hanging out of the fire.

Pulling it out, the man watched as the end glowed red hot as coals fell from the tip.

The man walked over and pushed his way through the crowd and held the stick over Ryder's back.

A couple of hot coals fell from the stick and onto Ryder, burning his soft skin.

Ryder screamed in pain, but the cock in his throat muffled the cries, soft tears fell down Ryder's face as the searing pain burned him.

Another man beside Ryder quickly extinguished the hot coal by aiming his stream over it and dousing it.

They looked down at Ryder's back and saw a bright red mark where the coal had burned him.

Just like the man had thought, the marks would hurt and leave a nasty burn but would eventually heal like nothing had ever happened, which was important because no one wanted to permanently ruin young Ryder's smooth soft skin.

Brody was now on the verge of passing out as two fists were pushed into his hole at once.

Colby was one fist and Ben was the other fist.

Dean was the one with his shaft deep down Brody's throat.

All three men around Brody were ready to blow their loads.

All at once, they pulled out of Brody's holes and kicked him onto his back.

Jerking their cocks all at once they simultaneously erupted all over Brody's face and torso.

After the last few drops had fallen from their cocks, Dean and Colby backed off while Ben got onto his knees to whisper into Brody's ear.

'Maybe you'll think next time before messing with my daughter' Ben grinned.

Brody just hung his head low.

After being burned and put out a few times, Ryder was also kicked onto his back where Robbo, Mason and Justin erupted over Ryder.

Robbo's load was the biggest and covered the most area of Ryder's abused body, splattering from the top of his knees to start of his messy hair.

Ryder tried to blink his eyes open but Mason and Justin's cum was slowly running into the corner of his eyes and fogging up his vision.

As the hours went on, slowly and one by one the men started to leave.

It took until the sun was just creeping into the sky before the last man had left.

The bonfire had been reduced to smoking ash and embers and Brody and Ryder were dumped side by side on the sand and left.

Ryder and Brody weakly reached out and held each other's hands as the sun started to rise on a new day.

They were both too weak to speak and they could barely move but they didn't need words to communicate that it was the best night of their lives.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The next chapter will return to Jett's story and the man behind Jett's ordeal will be revealed.**

 **So please let me know who you think is behind Jett's kidnapping and what they have planned for him next.**

 **Also my More Than Neighbours story will be updated in the next couple of days if you read that one as well.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


End file.
